Cage
by Hachi-san
Summary: Univers alternatif qui a lieu dans la Grèce antique. Kurogane, soldat d'élite dans sa Cité, se voit confier la charge d'un prisonnier pour le moins intriguant ...KuroFai, spoils concernant le passé de Fai. Chap 10, enfin !
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Bon, voici le premier chapitre d'un AU ( Univers Alternatif en ang.) qui sera assez long. Il se passe dans la Grèce Antique, et sera centré sur Kuro et Fai. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Comme toujours, tout à été vérifié et corrigé par la fabuleuse Yuuko-sama, alias Poiroo X3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurogane sut qu'il allait détester cet endroit à peine quelques secondes après son arrivée.

La vaste prison souterraine dans laquelle il devrait s'acquitter de ses nouveaux devoirs était, de loin, encore pire que l'image qu'il s'en était faite.

La lueur blafarde des torches appliquées aux murs laissait entrevoir des plaques de mousse et de moisissures, s'étalant comme de la gangrène sur la pierre humide. L'air tout autour exhalait une odeur de putréfaction, de mort, de sueur et de sang, tandis qu'au loin on percevait les échos des cris des malheureux qu'on menait en salle de torture. Kurogane tenta de chasser de son esprit l'image obsédante du temple dont il avait eu la garde depuis des années, véritable havre de paix à la végétation luxuriante, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mandaté ici pour "une mission de la plus extrême importance."

Le garde qui l'avait guidé depuis son arrivée ne cessait de déblatérer des choses sans importance concernant la nourriture, le temps de pause des soldats, les excursions dans les auberges entre deux tours de garde, et tout un tas d'autres banalités que le brun avait écouté d'une oreille distraite.

Il s'était en revanche montré beaucoup moins loquace au sujet de la raison pour laquelle on avait requis sa présence dans cet endroit, c'est-à-dire ce mystérieux prisonnier, apparemment si redouté qu'on avait jugé bon de lui octroyer en tant que garde l'un des meilleurs soldats de la cité.

Le peu d'informations qu'il était parvenu à rassembler, était, somme toute, assez peu commun. D'après lui, en effet, le prisonnier serait un véritable monstre à forme humaine, une créature ignoble ayant à tel point offensé les dieux qu'il aurait fini par attirer leur malédiction sur lui en même temps que sur la cité qui l'avait engendré. Malheureusement, le criminel ne devait absolument pas être tué de main d'homme, sous peine que la malédiction dont il était l'objet s'étende à la cité toute entière. Il fut donc condamné à l'emprisonnement à vie, sans espoir de sortie, jusqu'à ce que les dieux décident de mettre un terme à son existence.

Cependant, semblait-il, le prisonnier était d'une malice sans limites, et tentait par tous les moyens de s'enfuir pour aller répandre les malheurs dans la cité. Il ne cessait de monter des stratagèmes pour s'échapper, en profitant du fait que ses geôliers redoutaient de le tuer par accident, en essayant de l'en empêcher. Le roi de la cité avait donc fait venir Kurogane, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, pour qu'il se charge personnellement de la garde du dit prisonnier, et évite que le pire ne se produise.

Le garde le conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit le plus reculé des cachots. Loin des autres prisonniers, au bout d'un long et humide couloir aux murs de pierre sombres, se trouvait une unique cellule éclairée par quelques torches, devant laquelle une sentinelle était posté. C'était là qu'_il _se trouvait.

Kurogane s'avança jusqu'aux barreaux, et faillit s'arrêter net à la vue qui s'offrait devant lui.

La description des gardes était, comment dire … aux antipodes de l'apparence réelle du prisonnier. Couché au fond de sa cellule, à demi recroquevillé sur lui-même, un homme fin, au charme presque féminin semblait profondément endormi. Ses traits étaient doux et agréables, un flot de mèches blondes soyeuses encadrait son visage, d'une pâleur inhabituelle, probablement à cause de son séjour trop prolongé dans ce cachot souterrain. Il semblait sortir tout droit d'un temple ou d'un palais, pas de ce taudis infect habité par les rats.

_"Touché par la grâce des Dieux"._ C'était le terme utilisé pour ce genre de beauté mystérieuse, le genre de personne qui semblait porter en lui ce quelque chose d'une étincelle divine, trop pur pour appartenir totalement à la race humaine. Plutôt ironique, pour quelqu'un dans sa situation.

"Stratège**(1)** Kurogane?"

Kurogane se maudit intérieurement pour avoir failli sursauter. Il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il s'était plongé dans son observation du prisonnier.

"Vous pouvez y aller. Je me charge de le surveiller."

Les soldats le saluèrent, avant de s'en aller d'un pas prompt, visiblement soulagés de quitter la compagnie du blond.

Kurogane haussa les épaules, et reporta son attention sur l'objet de sa nouvelle affectation, qui dormait toujours à poings fermés.

Malgré le charme général qu'il dégageait, en l'observant de plus près, on pouvait voir sur son corps les traces de la vie carcérale. Sa silhouette un peu trop fine, bien qu'elle soit un peu cachée par un uniforme de prisonnier défraîchi, laissait comprendre qu'il ne devait pas manger tous les jours à sa faim. On pouvait discerner quelques cernes autour de ses yeux, ainsi que des marques de coups, plus sombres et violacées, qui se détachaient sur une peau naturellement blanche comme la neige.

Le jeune blond semblait définitivement très impopulaire auprès de ses geôliers.

Kurogane fronça les sourcils, tandis que ses yeux suivaient alternativement plusieurs marques assez appuyées sur le cou et le visage du prisonnier, sa lèvre inférieure légèrement fendue sur le côté droit. Il avait de sérieux doutes quant au bien-fondé du zèle dont les gardes semblaient faire preuve à son égard, tentatives d'évasion ou pas. Ces derniers s'acharnaient sur lui par simple plaisir ou haine, c'était évident. Il faudrait qu'il ait une discussion sérieuse avec eux sur les limites de la discipline carcérale.

Kurogane poussa un soupir puis se retourna, et se mit en faction face au couloir, pour commencer sa garde. Si le prisonnier était aussi désagréable que le décor et le reste de la garde, cette nouvelle mission s'annonçait encore plus rébarbative qu'il l'avait imaginée. La seule personne à peu près potable ici semblait être le jeune apprenti qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivé : un garçon aux cheveux châtains, un peu timide mais de bonne volonté, qui, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, répondait au nom de Shaoran. Il faudrait qu'il …_Que ?_

Il venait de sentir un souffle d'air chaud, juste à côté de son oreille.

Kurogane fit volte-face – pour se trouver nez à nez avec un blondinet qui le regardait fixement. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur, clair et pur, qui finissait de compléter son apparence de véritable nymphe. La tristesse qu'ils semblaient dégager formait un contraste saisissant avec le sourire enfantin qui fendait son visage.

"Je t'ai fait peur ?"

"Enfoiré ! Quand es-tu …"

Kurogane se maudit intérieurement. Seconde erreur de la journée. S'il perdait son calme, il entrait dans son jeu.

Mais comment avait-il pu s'approcher d'aussi près sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Il n'avait jamais été plongé dans ses pensées au point de baisser sa garde une seule seconde. Non, le blond était indéniablement … fidèle à sa réputation. Assez habile à dissimuler sa présence pour que Kurogane, qui représentait l'élite des gardes de la cité, n'ait rien senti quand il s'était réveillé, et approché ainsi dans son dos …

"Éloigne-toi des barreaux. Maintenant."

Le blond garda son calme, se contentant de le dévisager avec curiosité, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté.

"C'est toi, ces fameux "renforts" dont on me parle depuis des jours ? Tu n'as pas l'air si terrible que ça, pourtant."

Kurogane décida de ne pas tiquer sur le tutoiement. Il savait exactement à quel jeu le prisonnier était en train de jouer. Sympathiser avec le nouveau garde, endormir sa méfiance, créer une faille suffisante dans sa vigilance, s'évader en toute tranquillité le moment venu. Un tour vieux comme le monde, mais dont l'efficacité n'avait jamais faibli.

S'il voulait discuter avec lui, grand bien lui fasse. Kurogane se servirait des informations qu'il pourrait récolter pour en apprendre plus à son propos, et savoir exactement comment le gérer.

"Je pourrais te retourner le compliment. Tu me sembles assez frivole, pour quelqu'un qui aurait commis toutes les atrocités dont tu es accusé. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, au juste, pour te retrouver ici ?"

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent légèrement – de toute évidence, les questions du blond ne devaient pas souvent obtenir de réponses de la part des gardes - mais son sourire ne faiblit pas un seul instant.

"On dirait que monsieur le beau brun ténébreux s'intéresse à moi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il finit par tomber amoureux ?"

Kurogane manqua de s'étrangler.

"Tais-toi, et éloigne toi de ces putains de barreaux !"

Apparemment, l'enfermement prolongé n'avait pas dû arranger le cerveau de ce type. Kurogane donna un coup contre les barres de fer pour le faire reculer – toute idée de self-control à présent oubliée -mais le blond se contenta de hausser les épaules, et lui montra les lourdes menottes qui entouraient ses poignets avec un maigre sourire. Elles étaient reliées au mur du fond de la cellule par d'épaisses chaînes d'acier trempé, dont la longueur ne lui permettait pas d'aller beaucoup plus loin que les barreaux de la cellule.

"Tu vois ? Je ne peux pas aller bien loin de toute façon."

"Peu importe."

L'importance des mesures prises pour la garde de ce prisonnier était décidément de plus en plus singulière.

Cette affaire était louche, et il avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui cachait volontairement une partie de l'histoire. Et ça, c'était une chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Bon. S'il voulait en apprendre plus, il allait sûrement falloir qu'il y mette un minimum du sien. Malgré les capacités évidentes du blondinet pour détourner la conversation. Résigné, il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard azur du prisonnier.

"C'est quoi ton nom ?"

Le blond lui lança un regard surpris.

"Mon nom ? Á moi ?"

Kurogane poussa un soupir exaspéré.

"Non, celui de ton compagnon de cellule invisible. Á ton avis ?"

Le prisonnier eut un petit rire gêné, et Kurogane se figea. Il avait vu une expression étrange passer dans le regard du prisonnier, l'espace d'un instant. Une sensation de désespoir glaçante, qui lui fit réprimer un frisson.

"C'est juste, où avais-je la tête. Je m'appelle … Fai."

Le garde fronça les sourcils, sceptique.

"C'était quoi, ce temps d'hésitation ? Tu viens de l'inventer ?"

Fai – en assumant que c'était bien là son véritable nom – haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé, les yeux fixés sur les barreaux de métal en face de lui.

"Manque d'habitude."

"Tsss."

Kurogane se détourna de la cellule, pour reprendre son poste. Le sourire du blond le rendait malade, associé à ce que de tels propos impliquaient. _Manque d'habitude._ Même si peu de gardes prenaient la peine d'appeler les prisonniers par leur nom, aucun des prisonniers dont il avait pu avoir la charge ne lui avait jamais sorti ce genre de choses. Depuis combien de temps ce type était-il enfermé là-dedans, au juste ? En estimant qu'il n'avait pas dit ça juste pour faire le malin … _Un crime contre les dieux_, avait dit le garde qui l'avait escorté jusqu'ici, hein ? L'histoire de ce prisonnier était de plus en plus tordue. Et louche.

Une main surgit à sa droite, et Fai lui pinça la joue avec un air contrit.

"Tu boudes ?"

"Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, toi … " Une large veine palpitante apparut sur le front de Kurogane. "Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je rajoute d'autres bleus, pour tenir compagnie à ceux que tu as déjà ?"

"Quelle douce attention …" Fai plaqua ses mains contre son cœur. "Comme ça, ils se sentiront moins seuls."

"…….."

Fai pencha la tête sur le côté, et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur le garde aux yeux tout rouge ?"

Kurogane secoua la tête, tentant à grand-peine de conserver son calme. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et sentit ses muscles se détendre lentement.

"Kurogane. C'est Kurogane mon nom. Alors arrête tes surnoms débiles."

Il jeta un regard meurtrier au prisonnier en face de lui, prêt à le remettre à sa place s'il continuait à l'énerver. Ce type était vraiment trop … déstabilisant. Énervant. Horripilant. Comme Tomoyo, cette fichue prêtresse qui le harcelait dans le temple dont il avait la garde, avant de devoir s'installer ici. Une fille d'apparence douce et sans défense, qui se transformait en vraie diablesse si on avait le malheur de ne pas assez se méfier.

Etonnamment, son regard sembla calmer le blond, cette fois-ci. Il se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, semblant réfléchir quelques instants, puis dit d'un ton léger :

"Kurogane … c'est joli."

Kurogane réprima un petit sourire de contentement. La situation n'était peut-être pas si désespérée, après tout. Ce type n'avait pas l'air bien méchant, dans le fond. S'il parvenait à se tenir tranquille un minimum, ils réussiraient peut-être à cohabiter.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à chasser cette impression désagréable qu'il avait chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Son sourire léger et insouciant ne parvenait pas à dissimuler ce qui se lisait clairement dans son regard. Un petit air d'oiseau blessé, et quelque chose d'encore plus terrible soigneusement dissimulé dans le fond de ses yeux. Le désespoir. Le vrai. Pur, et irrémédiable.

Fai détacha son regard du sien, semblant redouter que Kurogane s'introduise encore plus loin dans son esprit. Il sourit et tapota le front du brun.

"Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, Kuro-toutou."

Étrangement, à ce moment précis, le brun n'en aurait pas vraiment mis sa main au feu.

* * *

Notes : **(1) Stratège (cf wikipedia) :** En Grèce antique, c'est simplement le commandant d'une unité militaire ou d'une flotte. Chaque stratège commandait le régiment d'hoplites ( un soldat lourdement armé, par opposition au gymnète) de sa tribu, sous le commandement suprême du polémarque.

Le chapitre deux devrait arriver d'ici peu, il est quasiment prêt à être corrigé. Une petite review pour me motiver ? #yeux du chat potté# ( Et n'oubliez pas de dire un grand merci à Poiroo-sama pour son travail :D)


	2. Chapitre 2 : Yuui

C'est parti pour le chapitre deux ! L'histoire y devient un peu plus sérieuse que dans le un, qui jouait plutôt le rôle de prologue.

Et ne pas oublier un grand MERCI a yuuko-sama alias poiroo pour le super boulot qu'ele a fait en corrigeant ce chapitre (sans elle vous auriez eu droit à un chapitre tout pourri TT.TT)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ... #retourne vérifier sur la page# ... **wow 14 !!!!** ... Je m'attendais pas à ça pour un tout premier chapitre ... merci mille fois #émue# ... J'espère que la suite vous décevra pas ... En tout cas voici une ptite réponse rapide :D

**Poiroo :** Encore un grand merci pour ton super boulot sur ce chapitre (même si j'ai failli déprimer quand tu m'a rendu la correction). Moi aussi ça m'a émue de la poster, depuis le temps qu'on en parlait et que je la gardait en réserve ... #larme à l'oeil#

**Alexia, Lulupine :** J'aime beaucoup l'antiquité, alors quand j'ai décidé de faire un AU historique c'est cette époque qui c'est imposée ... j'essaie de faire des recherches pour rendre l'histoire un minimum crédible, j'espère que je ferais pas trop d'erreurs :3

**Nandra-chan :** Elle a pensé à la remercier, elle y a pensé #débouche le champagne# ... questions misères de Fai, dé-rassure-toi, le pire reste à venir :). Evidemment qu'ils ont une jupette ... oh et j'ai vu sur un site que les grecs antiques ne portaient pas de sous-vêtement ... à vérifier bien sûr p

**Ptite clad :** La prison, ça stimule toujours l'imagination ... (la mienne en tout cas XD) Pour ta question, attends le chapitre 3 :) ...

**Gwendolen66 :** C'est justement le Summer History Challenge de la communauté KuroxFai qui m'a inspiré cette fic (dommage qu'il soit terminé, les AU y étaient géniaux ...) ... j'attends ceux que tu nous a promis avec impatience !

**Anders Andrew :** Pour la qualité, c'est grâce au super boulot de ma Yuuko-correctrice en chef ;p

**Zoro-kun :** Merci d'avoir pensé à yuuko ! Chut, prison break n'apparait que dans le chap 3, pas de spoils ! ... Et je crois que je vais déménager pour cause de harcélement TT.TT (et de voisins bruyants :( )

**Ymaquei :** Merci ! Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une voisine harceleuse qui me motive à écrire vite la suite #touss#hein Zoro-kun ?#touss#

**Martelca :** Merchi :3 ...Au fait, cette fic est destinée à être yaoï, pas friendship ... donc attends toi à beaucoup d'évolutions dans leur relations :)

**Skeleta, Sedinette-sama, Hokutoxtora :** Merci x3 ... et voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

----------- Quatorze années auparavant. ----------- 

Kurogane serra les poings, fixant la tombe qui se trouvait devant lui en silence, oublieux de la pluie qui le trempait jusqu'aux os.

Il devait partir. Il le savait. Il fallait qu'il reparte s'occuper de sa mère, la consoler, lui apporter ce qu'il pouvait de réconfort. Mais pour l'instant, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la stèle qui, dorénavant, serait le seul et unique témoignage de l'existence de son père bien-aimé.

Rien ne pouvait faire disparaître ce vide qui s'était installé en lui. Ni le sourire doux et triste de sa mère, ni la foule venue rendre hommage au fier guerrier mort au combat, ni les regards admiratifs lorsque, lors des rituels funéraires, quand sa mère avait fini par s'effondrer et s'était blottie, tremblante, dans ses bras, il l'avait soutenue sans verser une seule larme.

Tout le monde avait quitté la nécropole à présent, la mise en terre s'étant achevée plusieurs heures auparavant. Le fier guerrier mort en repoussant les barbares venus en nombre attaquer la Cité était entré dans la légende. Kurogane ne fit aucun effort pour retenir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était seul, après tout. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres … il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Son père était le plus féroce combattant de la cité. Il ne pouvait pas s'être fait battre ainsi … il ne pouvait pas être …

Son père … son mentor … Celui qui lui avait appris à se battre … qui l'avait … il ne …

"Pourquoi … _POURQUOI ?!_"

Kurogane tomba à genoux sur le sol. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Aussi inutile …

Quelque chose de doux et chaud fut soudain posé sur ses épaules, et il se retourna, surpris. Un petit garçon blond –ou une petite fille, c'était difficile à dire- se tenait derrière lui et le regardait d'un air triste.

"Pardonne-moi … je ne voulais pas … j'avais peur que tu prennes froid …"

Le jeune _garçon_ (d'après le son de sa voix) baissa les yeux. Kurogane jeta un œil au manteau qu'il lui avait mis sur les épaules, puis leva un regard absent vers lui, encore un peu hébété.

"Qui … Qui es-tu ?"

"Je m'appelle Yuui … et je …" Yuui détourna le regard, un peu nerveux. "Je ferais mieux de partir. Je ne devrais pas être ici."

Kurogane se releva, et le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en aller. Le blond lui lança un regard étonné. Ses cheveux ainsi que ses habits étaient trempés, il devait être resté ici un moment avant de manifester sa présence. Á vue de nez, il devait avoir un ou deux ans de moins que lui. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme un ciel sans nuage, et la richesse de l'étoffe avec laquelle étaient composés ses vêtements montrait qu'il venait d'une famille de haute lignée. Pourtant, Kurogane était certain de ne jamais l'avoir vu auparavant.

"Reste ici, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?"

Yuui se mordit la lèvre, puis leva vers lui un regard déterminé.

"J'ai entendu beaucoup de gens parler de votre père, dans le palais. Il a fait beaucoup de choses pour défendre notre cité, et … je voulais lui rendre hommage."

Il sortit de sous sa tunique une fleur de lys rouge, qu'il déposa sur la stèle funéraire. Kurogane fronça les sourcils, et retira le manteau qu'il avait sur le dos pour l'examiner de plus près. Sur la manche droite, l'emblème de la Cité avait été dessiné avec des fils dorés et argentés. Le jeune guerrier écarquilla les yeux, médusé.

"Tu … tu as bien dit _dans le palais_ ? Et ce symbole … tu es l'un des deux jeunes princes héritiers ?"

Yuui haussa les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise.

"On peut dire ça comme ça, oui …"

Kurogane fronça les sourcils.

"Mais … dans la cité, les gens disent que vous êtes gravement malades, c'est pour ça que vous pouvez pas quitter les murs du palais …alors comment … ?"

"Je vais mieux pour l'instant,"- le jeune prince détourna les yeux à nouveau- "…alors j'ai pu sortir un peu …"

Le regard du brun passa du manteau qu'il tenait encore dans ses bras à Yuui, ruisselant de pluie, ses mèches blondes plaquées contre son front, ses vêtements complètement imbibés d'eau.

"Idiot ! Pourquoi m'as-tu donné ton manteau alors ?!" Kurogane le remit sur les épaules de son véritable propriétaire, énervé. "C'est un coup à attraper la mort, imbécile …"

Yuui eut un regard étrange, puis tripota une motte de terre avec le bout de son pied.

"Ça arrangerait sûrement pas mal de choses …"

Le brun le saisit avec force par le poignet, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur. Yuui leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs, mais le brun ne lui répondit que par un froncement de sourcils qui montrait sa colère. Sans desserrer son étreinte une seule seconde, il l'emmena jusqu'au pied de la stèle, pour le forcer à la regarder.

"Tu vois la tombe qui est ici ? Mon père … mon père nous avait promis de revenir. Et il _voulait_ revenir. Et nous, nous attendions son retour."

Kurogane resserra sa prise, par colère ainsi que pour chasser définitivement les larmes qui venaient à nouveau le menacer.

"Mais il n'a pas pu revenir. Il a eu beau se battre de toutes ses forces, il est mort, et qu'il le veuille ou non tout est fini pour lui, dorénavant. Alors toi … je t'interdis de parler ainsi."

Sans chercher à dégager son poignet, Yuui lut les inscriptions marquées sur la pierre, messages d'admiration, de regrets, ainsi que de respect de ceux restés en arrière, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Kurogane.

"La seule personne qui ait envie de me voir revenir se porterait bien mieux si je disparaissais. C'est pour ça que je ne changerai pas ma décision. Je veux juste … je veux juste protéger cette personne qui m'est chère. Sans causer la ruine de notre cité."

Le jeune guerrier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais fut coupé par le prince de Seles.

"Les gens … les gens disent que votre mère a été atteinte par l'épidémie qui se répand dans la ville depuis quelques années ?"

Les yeux de Kurogane se rétrécirent, et il tourna la tête pour ne plus avoir la stèle funéraire dans son champ de vision.

"Oui …" Il serra les poings, et regarda Yuui droit dans les yeux. "Mais ça ne se passera pas comme avec les autres malades. Elle va guérir … je le sais."

Le visage du blond s'assombrit. Il baissa les yeux quelques instants, ils étaient un peu humides lorsqu'il releva la tête.

"Je suis désolé. Vraiment."

Pris au dépourvu, Kurogane relâcha sa prise sur le poignet de Yuui, qui en profita pour se dégager.

"Qu'est-ce …"

Yuui tourna les talons, et partit. Kurogane s'apprêtait à le retenir quand il entendit sa mère l'appeler au loin, probablement venue le chercher sous la pluie malgré son état. Il jeta un dernier regard empli de regrets à la stèle de pierre ainsi qu'à la silhouette fine et trempée qui s'en éloignait, avant de partir en direction de la voix qui criait son nom.

* * *

Kurogane ouvrit les yeux, essoufflé. 

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à cette rencontre … pourquoi en rêvait-il quelques jours seulement après son arrivée dans cette prison ? Peut-être à cause de cette ressemblance troublante … celle de ce Fai et du défunt fils du roi de la cité, Yuui. Cela faisait déja quatorze ans … il avait huit ans à l'époque, et Yuui probablement six, environ. Il était mort, ainsi que son frère, rongé par la maladie, peu de temps après leur rencontre. Il avait appris la nouvelle dans les jours où sa mère était au plus mal …

Il aurait probablement eu le même âge que ce prisonnier, aujourd'hui, s'il avait vécu assez longtemps pour ça.

Ses souvenirs du jeune prince étaient très vagues et très flous, mais d'après ce qu'il se rappelait il partageait une certaine ressemblance avec Fai. Yeux bleus, cheveux clairs comme le blé, la même tristesse qui semblait émaner d'eux lorsqu'on les regardait.

Mais Yuui, le jeune prince, ne savait pas sourire, et l'on ne retrouvait pas chez lui cette sensation étouffante qui étreignait tous ceux qui observaient Fai de trop près, celle que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, irrémédiablement. Yuui n'était pas Fai, et Yuui était mort il y a bien longtemps. Il faisait partie de ceux qu'on ne peut pas ramener sur cette terre, quels que soient nos regrets, et nos questions.

Kurogane se leva et s'habilla, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour y prendre de quoi manger avant de commencer son service. Il allait en franchir la porte lorsque des voix à l'intérieur attirèrent son attention.

"Princesse, je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un endroit pour vous, ici." – une voix masculine, celle de ce jeune apprenti nommé Shaoran, si ses souvenirs étaient bons - "Et si votre père l'apprend …"

"Mais moi j'avais envie de te voir, Shaoran, et tu es toujours en train de travailler." – une voix de fille, un peu boudeuse – "Et puis pour l'instant, personne n'a encore compris qui j'étais, donc il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal maintenant."

"Mais, princesse Sakura, vous savez bien que …"

Kurogane sourit intérieurement ; la scène était assez attachante, il fallait bien l'avouer. _La princesse de la Cité … rien que ça_. C'est qu'il se débrouillait bien le gamin, mine de rien. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher dans son dos, et entra dans la cuisine pour interrompre les deux tourtereaux avant qu'ils ne se trahissent auprès des autres gardes de la prison. Il prit soin de faire assez de bruit pour les avertir lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, et réprima un sourire en les voyant se jeter chacun d'un côté de la pièce, essayant de prendre l'air le plus naturel possible.

"Bonjour, capitaine Kurogane", dit Shaolan avec hâte.

"B'jour", répondit Kurogane, avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'un des placards pour y trouver de quoi se remplir l'estomac.

"Tenez ! Prenez ça."

Le brun leva les yeux de son placard. En face de lui se trouvait la princesse Sakura, un voile noué autour de ses cheveux en un essai naïf pour dissimuler son apparence, qui lui tendait un plateau de nourriture avec un sourire radieux. Kurogane y jeta un œil, et leva un sourcil interrogateur à la vue de la petite fleur que la princesse avait pris soin d'enrouler autour de sa fourchette.

"C'est pour égayer un peu le plateau.", expliqua Sakura avec un petit sourire timide, suivant son regard.

"Merci. Mademoiselle … ?"

"Hokuto !", répondit Shaoran précipitemment. "Elle s'appelle Hokuto-san. Elle vient donner un coup de main dans les cuisines, de temps en temps."

Il avait au moins pris soin de lui trouver un pseudonyme convenable, c'était déjà ça. Kurogane prit le plateau et sortit de la cuisine.

"Bonne journée à tous les deux."

Il retint un léger sourire lorsque la réponse enjouée et empressée de Sakura et Shaolan retentit dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait.

* * *

"Tentative d'évasion manquée, hein ?" 

Fai haussa les épaules sans mot dire. Il était d'humeur moins joviale que d'ordinaire, ce matin-là. Assis dans un coin de la cellule, un bras autour des genoux et l'autre contre sa poitrine, il regardait le sol d'un air songeur. Kurogane l'observa en fronçant les sourcils. Le bras gauche du blond était recouvert de bandages et il avait été mis en écharpe au moyen d'une bande de tissu blanchâtre nouée autour de son cou. Ses cheveux étaient souillés par une plaque de sang séché, et sa joue droite avait pris une teinte violacée.

Et il devait très certainement y en avoir plus sous son uniforme de prisonnier.

"Ils ne t'ont vraiment pas loupé, à ce que je vois."

Fai rit doucement.

"On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet."

_"Rattrapé sans trop de mal"_, lui avaient dit les gardes, hein ? Alors comment ils expliquaient ces marques ? Histoire de lui couper l'envie de recommencer, quelque chose comme ça ? Il laissa échapper un reniflement de mépris. Décidément, les mœurs de cette prison étaient de plus en plus détestables ... il était ici depuis quelques jours à peine, et avait déjà pu constater un bon nombre d'infractions au règlement qui concernait le traitement des prisonniers.

Il s'approcha des barreaux, et fit un signe de tête au blond pour attirer son attention. Ce dernier leva des yeux étonnés vers lui.

"Viens le long des barreaux, que je regarde ça de plus près."

Le prisonnier lui répondit par un sourire joueur.

"C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, Kuro-chou, et j'en suis très touché, mais on m'a déjà emmené à l'infirmerie tu sais."

"Peu importe. Viens ici, c'est tout."

Fai sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis s'approcha de lui avec précaution. Kurogane remarqua qu'il portait un peu moins la cheville droite – tuméfiée - au sol : il avait probablement une légère foulure. De quoi compromettre tout plan d'évasion pour la semaine à venir, ce qui expliquait sans doute la mauvaise humeur du blond.

Fai, arrivé devant les barreaux, écarta les bras comme pour une fouille.

"Voilà. Je suis tout à toi, mon cœur."

Kurogane poussa un soupir ; comme il s'en était douté, vu de près il n'offrait pas un spectacle très reluisant. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de crasse, et maculés de taches rougeâtres plus ou moins anciennes, tout comme sa chevelure. Ils étaient également déchirés à plusieurs endroits, certainement à cause de ses rixes avec les gardes de la prison. Quant à sa peau en elle-même, elle était grise de poussière, et en amenant le bras de Fai près de son visage, il s'aperçut qu'elle dégageait la même odeur de moisi et d'humidité que le reste de la cellule.

Fai s'était figé lorsque Kuro lui avait pris le bras pour l'amener vers lui, et il lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Kurogane soupira et lâcha le blond, pour chercher les clés au fond de sa poche.

"Tu as gagné. Je t'emmène te laver, tu en as besoin."

Il sortit les clés, et fouilla pour trouver celle de la porte, sans remarquer l'expression soucieuse qui venait d'apparaître sur les traits du blond. Il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et y entra, prenant soin de bien refermer derrière lui avant de commencer à libérer Fai de ses chaînes.

"Tends-moi tes mains, que je t'enlève tout ça."

Fai hocha la tête et obéit docilement. Le garde remarqua quelques éraflures sur les bras du blond, autour des menottes. La peau aussi paraissait assez abîmée, et il sentit Fai se crisper lorsqu'il commença à y toucher. Il faudrait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour désinfecter et soigner tout ça, sur le chemin.

Kurogane dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de trouver la bonne clé, qui était la plus petite du trousseau. Il la fit jouer dans la serrure et les épaisses menottes s'ouvrirent ; il se retint à grand peine de pester à la vue de ce qu'il y avait en dessous. La peau était écorchée, voire à vif par endroits, et l'intérieur des menottes était - sans surprise - maculé de sang séché. De quoi se demander comment avait bien pu faire le blond pour ne choper aucune infection, étant donné le caractère insalubre de son environnement.

Fai suivit son regard, et lui adressa aussitôt un petit sourire rassurant.

"C'est pas grand-chose, quelques égratignures, c'est tout."

"Ben voyons."

Le brun sortit de nouvelles menottes, reliées entre elles par une mince chaîne de fer, qu'il referma précautionneusement autour des avant-bras du prisonnier, prenant soin de ne pas trop brusquer son bras blessé, avant de le prendre par son épaule indemne pour le guider là ou il voulait.

"Suis-moi, et je ne te conseille pas de tenter quoi que ce soit pour t'évader."

Le blond lui lança un petit regard innocent, qui aurait presque pu le tromper, s'il ne l'avait pas mieux connu que ça.

"Voyons, tu sais très bien que je ne ferais rien qui puisse t'attirer des ennuis, mon cœur."

Kurogane resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Fai, lui arrachant une légère grimace, et continua son chemin sans mot dire, fulminant. Le blond ne semblait pas prévoir de tentative d'évasion pour le moment, même s'il le surprit à jeter des regards en coin vers les environs, de temps en temps. Une fois arrivé devant les portes de la cuisine, il s'arrêta et frappa contre les lourds panneaux de bois, ignorant le regard intrigué que Fai lui lançait.

Comme il s'y attendait, ce fut la princesse qui vint lui ouvrir.

Fai eut un léger mouvement de recul en la voyant, et ce fut au tour de Kurogane d'être déstabilisé par son comportement. Il maintint une poigne de fer autour de son épaule pour qu'il ne puisse pas tenter quoi que ce soit. Sakura, quant à elle, plaça une main devant sa bouche en un geste horrifié, à la vue de l'état général du blondinet. Kurogane réprima un sourire moqueur ; il s'en doutait, son jeune acolyte devait s'être arrangé pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à quitter la cuisine et lui épargner les désagréments du spectacle de la vie carcérale.

"Re-bonjour, Mademoiselle "Hokuto"." La jeune fille se reprit en entendant son pseudonyme, et dirigea un regard résolu vers Kurogane. "J'aimerais que vous m'ameniez une tunique de prisonnier propre, un nécessaire de soins ainsi qu'un plateau-repas bien chaud dans la salle de bains du personnel de la prison, d'ici une demi-heure environ. Je peux compter sur vous ?"

"Bien sûr !" L'éternel sourire enjoué revint fleurir sur le visage de la jeune fille. "Je m'y mets tout de suite !"

"Merci ! Tu es vraiment adorable."

Kurogane dirigea un regard suspicieux vers Fai, qui venait de répondre d'une voix guillerette. Il avait beau paraître à nouveau aussi souriant et détaché que d'ordinaire, le brun n'était pas dupe. Il avait vu quelque chose d'étrange passer dans le regard du prisonnier, au moment où il avait vu la princesse surgir devant lui. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il la voyait et, Kurogane aurait pu en mettre sa main au feu, Fai savait très bien quelle était la véritable identité de la jeune "Hokuto-san".

La princesse rougit un peu, mais son sourire s'élargit.

"Ce n'est rien … Mais si ça vous a fait plaisir, alors j'en suis très heureuse."

Fai se figea un instant, ses yeux s'écarquillant presque imperceptiblement, puis son sourire revint immédiatement faire concurrence à celui de Sakura.

"Merci beaucoup."

La princesse le salua, et rentra dans la cuisine, refermant avec soin la porte derrière elle. Fai la suivit du regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, semblant sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa au dernier moment. Kurogane lui adressa un regard soupçonneux.

"Tu la connais, je me trompe ?"

Le prisonnier haussa un sourcil, comme si cette question lui semblait des plus ridicules.

"Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller jusqu'aux cuisines, comment veux-tu que ce soit le cas ?"

"Mouais."

Le garde était loin d'être convaincu, mais il reprit son chemin vers la salle de bains de la prison, emmenant Fai avec lui. Ce dernier se laissa guider sans résistance, mais s'arrêta en voyant la pièce dans laquelle il voulait le faire pénétrer.

"Ici c'est l'endroit réservé aux gardes, je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer. Il y a une autre salle pour les prisonniers, un peu plus loin."

"Peu importe. Il n'y a personne pour le moment, ils sont tous en train de travailler."

Il poussa la porte et s'occupa de faire entrer le blond à l'intérieur, ignorant royalement ses protestations.

"Au fait '' ajouta-t'il après réflexion, ''J'en étais sûr … tu n'as rien entendu de ce que j'ai dit à la servante, tout à l'heure. Je serais curieux de savoir quels sont tes liens avec elle."

"Hyuu ! On dirait que ça tourne à l'obsession, je vais être jaloux !"

Le sourire de Fai s'était légèrement crispé, mais au moins il semblait s'être enfin décidé à entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce, observant son nouvel environnement avec curiosité. La salle de bains avait été construite pour les gardes et les servantes qui étaient détachés ici pendant plusieurs mois, et ne pouvaient pas se rendre régulièrement aux thermes de la ville. Elle ne se composait que d'un bain chaud et d'un bain froid de taille moyenne, mais était assez confortable, pour le nombre relativement faible de personnes qu'elle devait accueillir.

Le bain chaud, dans lequel des brasero avaient été placés une ou deux heures auparavant, était encore d'une agréable tiédeur, et l'atmosphère assez saine des lieux semblait avoir chassé quelque peu les relents de pourriture et de mort qui hantaient le reste de la prison.

La pièce n'avait qu'une seule issue, devant laquelle Kurogane se plaça, laissant à Fai la possibilité de se balader en relative liberté dans la salle. Ce dernier semblait plutôt enthousiasmé par ce qu'il découvrait là, et, toute réserve oubliée, examinait avec une excitation visible chaque élément nouveau qui lui tombait sous la main. Le garde réprima un sourire en l'observant : le blond ressemblait à un petit enfant qui découvre le monde, étonné par chaque nouvelle petite chose qu'il voit.

"Je peux vraiment utiliser ça ?" Fai plongea doucement sa main dans l'eau. "C'est chaud …"

Kurogane soupira, même s'il devait avouer que le comportement du blond l'amusait, malgré tout.

"Évidemment que c'est chaud. C'est un _bain chaud._ Bon, défringue-toi et entre dans la flotte."

Fai se mordit la lèvre, puis esquissa une grossière imitation de salut militaire.

"Chef, oui, chef !"

Il posa ses vêtements, et s'enfonça dans l'eau avec précaution. Les traits du prisonnier se détendirent un peu lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la douce chaleur du bain ; étant habitué au froid glaçant et à l'insalubrité de ce qui servait habituellement de salle de bains aux prisonniers, un tel confort était pour lui quelque chose d'agréablement nouveau. Baigné d'eau jusqu'à mi-poitrine, il prit l'un des morceaux de tissu posés à côté du bain, et commença à fouiller dans les bouteilles d'huile, les ouvrant une à une pour sentir leur parfum.

"Ça sent vraiment bon, tout ça. Je peux toutes les essayer ?"

Kurogane secoua la tête d'un air las.

"Bien sûr que non idiot. Utilises-en déjà une, et garde les autres pour les prochaines fois."

Fai, qui était en train de vider un peu du contenu d'une des bouteilles, interrompit son geste et se tourna vers son vis-à-vis.

"Les prochaines fois ? Quelles prochaines fois ?"

"Les prochaines fois où je t'amènerai ici, bien sûr. Si je dois passer mes journées en ta compagnie, j'aime autant ne pas être incommodé par les odeurs. Tu as fini de poser des questions idiotes ? Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, la servante va arriver d'une minute à l'autre avec ta serviette."

Son ton était sans équivoque. Fai baissa les yeux quelques instants, semblant en plein conflit intérieur, puis il releva la tête et lança d'un ton joyeux.

"Je vais prendre celui qui sent la fleur de cerisier, alors."

Kurogane lui prit la bouteille des mains.

"C'est réservé aux femmes, espèce d'idiot ! Les femmes !"

Le blond fit une moue boudeuse, puis se résigna et fouina dans les bouteilles à nouveau, pour finalement en choisir une nacrée emplie d'huile à la sève de pin. Il en versa quelques gouttes au creux de sa main, puis commença sa toilette. Kurogane reprit son poste devant l'entrée de la pièce – qu'il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais dû quitter, maudit soit cet idiot qui le distrayait avec ses idées farfelues – et observa Fai avec attention.

Il n'avait pas énormément boité le long du chemin : sa blessure à la cheville n'était sans doute qu'une petite élongation ou quelque chose du même acabit. Il était d'ailleurs probable que ce ne soit presque rien, et que le blond simule une blessure plus grave pour endormir la méfiance des gardes et ainsi préparer le terrain en vue d'une prochaine tentative d'évasion. Un tel stratagème de la part de ce menteur pathologique ne serait pas le moins du monde surprenant.

Il ne restait plus que le problème du bras qu'il avait en écharpe. Kurogane plissa les yeux pour étudier de plus près son comportement. Fai était en train de se laver les cheveux, et semblait pour ce faire être en capacité d'utiliser ses deux bras. Mais le gauche était légèrement enflé et rouge au niveau du coude, et le prisonnier esquissait une grimace de douleur chaque fois qu'il le bougeait trop brutalement. Il devait sûrement avoir été tordu par l'un des gardes. Il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de blessure auparavant, et ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup plus d'une semaine pour que la plupart des dégâts se soient résorbés.

En tous les cas, Fai semblait apprécier son changement de régime. Il était un peu plus détendu, comme si quelqu'un avait enlevé une petite partie du poids qu'il donnait perpétuellement l'impression de porter sur ses épaules. Kurogane se surprit à sourire furtivement en le regardant, et fronça les sourcils, pensif.

Il se souciait bien trop du bien-être de ce fichu blond, tout d'un coup. On lui avait confié la charge de veiller à ce qu'il ne sorte pas d'ici, pas celle de jouer les foutues nounous attentionnées … mais le cas de Fai l'intriguait sérieusement. Il était si différent de tous les prisonniers qui avaient pu lui être confiés jusqu'à présent …

L'état des gardes qui l'avaient ramené à sa cellule, par exemple.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre égratignure, comme si le blond n'avait absolument pas cherché à se défendre, malgré le traitement que ces derniers lui avaient fait subir. Ce n'était pourtant pas une question de force ; malgré sa carrure fine, quelqu'un capable de se déplacer aussi discrètement que lui, capable de parvenir à s'évader inlassablement malgré une surveillance sans cesse renforcée, avait de loin des capacités suffisantes pour tenter quelque chose en représailles.

Tout ça était bien loin du comportement typique d'un criminel …

Kurogane raffermit sa prise autour de son épée lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir, même s'il savait déjà pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Le blond arrêta son geste, aux aguets : de toute évidence lui aussi les avait remarqués.

Puis les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent, et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

"Entrez."

Le battant s'ouvrit doucement, et la princesse entra dans la pièce, chargée d'un plateau, d'un coffre en bois ainsi que la tunique propre et la serviette qu'il lui avait demandé. Kurogane haussa un sourcil à la vue de la charge branlante qu'elle avait dans les bras.

"Tu n'as pas demandé à quelqu'un de t'aider à porter tout ça ?"

Sakura rougit, baissant les yeux.

"Monsieur Shaolan a déjà du travail, et j'avais peur de vous apporter des ennuis si jamais je demandais à quelqu'un d'autre … comme les prisonniers n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser cette salle, normalement ..."

Kurogane ricana. Apparemment la gamine n'était pas aussi naïve qu'elle le semblait au premier abord.

"C'est plutôt bien joué, petite. Merci, je suppose."

Sakura le salua avec enthousiasme, ainsi que Fai, et repartit pour la cuisine.

"Elle est vraiment adorable, cette petite Hokuto-chan !", dit Fai d'un ton léger.

"Mouais."

Kurogane posa l'uniforme au bord du bain, et lui tendit la serviette.

"Dépêche-toi plutôt de sortir d'ici et de t'habiller."

"Bien, Kuro-sama !"

Le blond s'exécuta, il se sécha avec la serviette puis enfila sa nouvelle tunique de prisonnier. Du coin de l'œil, Kurogane remarqua, comme il l'avait pressenti, d'autres traces sombres sur la plupart du corps du blond, en particulier autour du cou et des côtes. Quand Fai eut fini de s'habiller, il poussa le plateau de nourriture vers lui.

"Mange, pendant que c'est chaud."

Le prisonnier jeta un regard décontenancé au plateau, puis en direction de Kurogane. Il avait l'air tellement stupéfait qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il venait tout juste de voir le brun se transformer en lapin bleu géant devant lui. Le garde insista, poussant la nourriture encore plus dans sa direction.

"Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je comptais le manger devant toi pour t'affamer encore plus ?"

Fai secoua la tête, et repoussa le plateau dans la direction opposée.

"Je n'ai pas le droit de manger aujourd'hui ; en punition pour avoir essayé de m'enfuir. Tu risques d'avoir des ennuis si les autres gardes l'apprennent. En plus du bain …"

"Et bien", le coupa Kurogane, "on n'a qu'à faire en sorte qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas, et c'est tout."

Il soupira et se leva ; prit le plateau et le posa dans les mains du blond, le forçant à le tenir s'il ne voulait pas que son contenu se répande sur le sol. Le blond hésita mais finit par le prendre, et s'assit sur le sol pour le manger. Il le fixa quelques instants d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'il avait peur que la nourriture lui saute au visage, avant de commencer à découper la viande avec appétit, en faisant attention à son bras blessé.

Malgré sa faim, le blond savait manger avec élégance. Il devait de toute évidence venir d'une famille convenable avant sa condamnation. Enfin débarrassés de toute souillure, ses cheveux collés à son front par l'eau étaient brillants et certainement soyeux, et sa peau avait recouvré une teinte bien plus saine, libérée de toute la poussière qu'elle avait accumulée. Il était devenu assez agréable à regarder, si l'on ne tenait pas compte des marques violacées laissées par les coups des gardes.

Fai leva les yeux de son assiette, vide à présent, et surprit le regard de Kurogane. Il esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers le brun d'un air enjôleur.

"Se pourrait-il que Kuro-sama soit intéressé par moi ?"

Le dit Kuro-sama le repoussa d'un geste empreint d'irritation. Puis il sortit de l'alcool, du tissu et des bandages de la caisse de soins.

"Maintenant, ne bouge plus."

Le blond se laissa faire docilement, pour une fois, et Kurogane en profita. Il désinfecta chaque blessure qui saignait encore, puis se chargea de bander sa cheville ainsi que son bras gauche. Un bref examen confirma son précédent diagnostic, et le blond eut un petit sourire d'excuse lorsqu'il s'occupa de sa cheville. Comme il s'en doutait, il avait bien simulé en partie la gravité de sa blessure. Lorsqu'il eut finit d'appliquer le bandage, il lui prit le bras gauche pour le soigner, mais stoppa en plein mouvement.

De profondes cicatrices, qui semblaient dater de plusieurs années, s'étalaient sur tout le tour du poignet de Fai. Pas des marques de coupures, plutôt de torsion, de chair déchirée … vu leur emplacement, le blond avait dû se les faire en tirant trop fort sur ses chaînes, lorsqu'il était menotté. Le prisonnier tenta de dégager son poignet, mais Kurogane ne le lâcha pas, et se saisit aussi de son bras droit. Une observation rapide confirma ses soupçons : le second avant-bras était identique au premier.

Fai rit d'un ton dégagé.

"Ça date d'il y a longtemps, tout ça, juste après qu'on m'ait enfermé ici. J'ai mis un peu trop de cœur à vouloir sortir, rien de plus."

Kurogane secoua lentement la tête, l'air sceptique. Personne ne se serait infligé de telles blessures, envie de s'enfuir ou non, sans une bonne raison. Du moins personne qui soit sain d'esprit …Mais une chose était sûre : il n'avait aucune chance de l'apprendre de la bouche du blond. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un autre moyen de se renseigner sur la question.

"Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant, Kuro-sama ?", s'impatienta le blond. "Je vais finir par avoir des fourmis dans les bras si tu serres comme ça."

Le brun le lâcha à contrecœur ; il allait devoir attendre un peu avant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Il lui banda le bras sans dire un mot de plus, lui remit en écharpe, et termina de lui administrer les soins nécessaires, puis rangea de nouveau le matériel dans la caisse. Mais quand il se releva, le blond l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Merci pour tout ça." Il passa sa main le long de sa hanche en un geste évocateur. "Maintenant, laisse-moi te remercier comme tu le mérites …"

Le garde recula, de plus en plus énervé.

"Arrête tes plaisanteries vaseuses, c'est l'heure de retourner en cellule."

"Mais je suis sérieux."

Kurogane fronça les sourcils, et lança au blond un regard méfiant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

Fai eut un léger rire et passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurogane. La posture se voulait séduisante et décontractée, mais son rire un peu trop haut perché trahissait sa nervosité.

"Je sais très bien comment marche le système carcéral, ici. Chaque chose a un prix. Les prisonniers n'ont pas d'argent, alors en échange des faveurs qu'ils rendent à leurs favoris, les gardes prennent la seule chose qu'ils ont à offrir …"

Son sourire s'agrandit, tandis que ses doigts se crispaient sur les vêtements du garde.

"Alors tu n'as qu'à prendre ce que tu veux, en échange de tout ce que tu viens de faire pour moi …"

Un bruit cinglant retentit, et Fai tomba à genoux sur le sol, se tenant la joue là ou Kurogane l'avait frappé. Le garde le saisit par le col pour l'amener jusqu'à lui, furieux.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça. Compris ?", dit-il, les dents serrées.

Si l'éternel sourire ne mourut du visage de Fai que le temps d'une fraction de seconde, quelque chose changea dans son regard.

Il fit oui de la tête, les yeux rivés au sol. Kurogane le lâcha et lui mit les menottes pour le ramener à sa cellule. Ils y retournèrent sans mot dire, le blond garda les yeux baissés, le brun ne desserra pas les dents une seule fois. Le garde remit le prisonnier dans sa cellule, et s'installa pour finir sa garde, tournant le dos aux yeux peinés de Fai, qui restèrent posés sur lui tout le reste de la journée.

* * *

**Petite note sur les bains en grèce (merci wikipedia et le net X3) :** Les bains n'étaient normalement pas mixtes, mais comme ici il ne s'agit que d'une prison, j'ai fait la même salle de bains pour tous le personnel, disons qu'ils l'utilisaient par roulement, les femmes à certains horaires, les hommes à d'autres. Les bains étaient chauffés par des braseros (récipients métalliques sur pieds contenant des braises et percés de trous), et par des conduits souterrains assurant l'apport de chaleur. Là encore, comme il s'agit seulement d'une salle de bains de prison, je n'ai gardé que les braseros. 

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3, où on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Fai, et où deux gardes plutôt antipathiques font leur apparition :3


	3. Chapter 3 : Requiem

Et voici le troisième chapitre ! J'ai un peu de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais annoncé, pardon (et j'ai aucune excuse, j'ai pas eu cours à cause du blocage :3). Alors pour la peine, vous avez droit à ... deux flash-backs pour le prix d'un ! (comment ça c'est pas un cadeau ? Meuh si ...)

**_Avant tout, une petite note :_** Les deux gardes qui apparaissent ici sont en fait deux personnages de la série **_Prison Break_**. Cruzad est le gardien de prison _Brad Bellick_, et pour le deuxième ... je vous laisse deviner x3 (réponse dans le prochain chapitre). Indice : pas quelqu'un qu'on a envie de compter dans ses connaissances ...

Puis on va commencer par une petite réponse à vos gentilles reviews, histoire de se mettre en forme ;)

**Sedinette-sama :** Kuro ne sait pas ce qu'il perd, c'est vrai ... Et voici quelques débuts de réponses à tes questions :)

**Anders Andrew :** Face à ça, que dire à part ... MERCI #émue# J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans les prochains chapitres ...

**Ptite clad :** Merci :) Maleureusement, pour tes questions, je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture x3 ... mais voici quelques éléments de réponse ;)

**Sitatu** : Et voici la suite :3

**Sanashiya** : Chui contente que tu aies aimé la note sur les bains, j'avais peur qu'elle soit trop ennuyeuse. Merci :)

**Gwendoleen66** : Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai encore tout plein de martyrisation (c'est quoi ça ?) en réserve #sourire malveillant#

**Martelca** : Il va te falloir un peu de patience, pas de relation de couple prévue entre les deux avant encore plusieurs chapitres ;)

**Mme Roronoa** : #a peur# La voilà la suite, meurs pas hein !

**Lupuline** : Soit heureuse, tu vas pouvoir découvrir les deux fabuleux gardes ... (et les détester à loisir ). Fanatique ? C'est gentil ... #rougit#

**Anea-chan :** Tu me prends par mon point faible ... Peux pas résister au ptis yeux qui brillent ...

**Hina kun** : Champagne ! x3 Me lamenter ? Jamais, c'est pas mon genre, tu me connais #sourire innocent# ... Ps : zumo aussi :)

**Poiroo** : Hééééé ! Pas de spoils sur Ce truc et Bidule ! Heureusement qu'ils apparaissaissent dans ce chapitre, hein ... #bougonne# Si tu as tellemnt flashé sur bidule, je te l'offre en cadeau de Noël avec plaisir x3 ... Quand a la maltraitance d'Hokuto, c'est pour se faire pardonner de nous avoir traumatisé avec ses goûts vestimentaires ;) ... Pourquoi chez les clamps, les jumeaux ne peuvent pas vivre heureux et en paix ?

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ... et vos questions, toujours étonnamment bien placées (je suis si prévisible que ça ?). Merci beaucoup :)

Et surtout .. Bonne lecture !

-

* * *

-

_Il_ regarda par la fenêtre à nouveau, inquiet. La cour du palais était toujours aussi désespérément déserte. Si Yuui était revenu un peu plus tôt, les gardes ne se seraient probablement pas aperçus de son absence … L'aller et retour jusqu'à la nécropole pouvait être fait en moins d'une heure, après tout. Mais Yuui avait – encore une fois – poussé sa chance bien trop loin.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'il était parti. Les gardes, bien sûr, avaient fini par le remarquer, et s'étaient immédiatement mis à sa recherche._ Il_ poussa un soupir, et passa sa main sur la fenêtre pour écarter la buée qui la recouvrait. En se tenant sur la pointe des pieds _il_ pouvait voir tout l'intérieur de la cour du château, inondée par la pluie qui tombait sans interruption depuis le début de la matinée.

_Il_ ouvrit les battants, et, un peu nerveux, observa les alentours. Le sol était assez loin en contrebas : la chute aurait sûrement pu tuer un homme sur le coup. Qui plus est, il y avait peu de prises stables … _il_ ne tiendrait certainement pas plus d'un mètre s'il cherchait à descendre.

Pourtant, Yuui y était parvenu sans encombre, ce matin. Ils avaient beau les changer de chambre à chaque fois, les emmener dans des lieux d'où il semblait impossible de s'enfuir, Yuui finissait toujours par trouver un moyen - quel que soit le temps que cela lui prenne. Cela faisait déjà la septième fois qu'il parvenait à échapper à leur vigilance ; mais auparavant il s'était toujours contenté de courtes escapades à l'intérieur du palais, ou au pire dans les jardins qui l'environnaient.

Si les gardes découvraient où il était allé, cette fois-ci … il se frotta la tempe, là où le garde l'avait frappé. _Il_ avait refusé de leur dire quoi que ce soit ; mais s'ils le trouvaient avant qu'il soit de retour dans l'enceinte du palais, il courait au devant de très gros ennuis.

_Il_ se mordit la lèvre et se concentra, tentant de déterminer où pouvait être son frère à ce moment précis. Yuui avait toujours été le plus doué pour exploiter cette curieuse connexion qui les liait de façon insaisissable depuis leur naissance. Bien que Yuui lui-même n'ait jamais vraiment su l'expliquer, il semblait presque capable de voir à travers ses yeux, par moments, et pouvait dire où _il_ se trouvait et ce qu'_il_ ressentait quelle que soit la distance qui les séparait.

C'était un don qu'eux seuls partagaient, et ils en avaient fait leur précieux secret. Jugeant qu'il était inutile de donner aux autres de nouvelles raisons de les détester ...

Mais là encore, Yuui s'était montré le plus doué pour mettre son don à profit. _Lui_ avait beau faire de son mieux,_ il_ ne parvenait qu'à avoir quelques impressions obscures : comme de vagues images des lieux, des rencontres qui le marquaient particulièrement, ou encore les émotions qu'il éprouvait de façon plus intense. Un peu plus tôt, il avait vu les traits assez flous d'un jeune garçon brun, auquel Yuui semblait avoir parlé. Mais maintenant … maintenant, plus rien de précis ne lui parvenait – et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

_Il_ prit une profonde inspiration, et reporta son attention en contrebas de la fenêtre, décidé. Si Yuui avait pu le faire, alors lui aussi devait en être capable. _Il_ enjambait le rebord, lorsque du bruit dans son dos attira son attention. _Il_ redescendit en vitesse et referma les deux battants. Juste à temps. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux des gardes du palais, qui balancèrent sans ménagement son frère à l'intérieur de la pièce.

"Yuui !"

_Il_ se précipita pour aller l'aider, mais l'un des deux gardes se mit devant lui pour lui barrer le chemin, avec un sourire inquiétant.

"Doucement, petit … je m'en voudrais de devoir abîmer un si joli minois …"

L'autre donna un coup de pied dans les côtes du jeune blond, pour l'empêcher de se relever.

"Si tu nous refais un coup de ce genre, nous serons beaucoup moins cléments qu'aujourd'hui. En tout cas, que ça te serve de leçon pour cette fois."

Yuui se releva à moitié et lança un regard noir au garde devant lui. Une partie du côté droit de son visage était teintée de sang, coulant d'une coupure qui devait se trouver un peu au-dessus de sa tempe, et un bleu s'étalait sur tout le dessous de son œil gauche. Le garde ricana, avant de lui cracher dessus et de repartir, suivi de son acolyte.

_Il_ tendit la main en direction de son frère, mais ce dernier refusa son aide et se mit debout par lui-même.

"Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Ils y ont été un peu plus fort que d'habitude, cette fois-ci, c'est tout."

_Il_ s'avança vers Yuui, et poussa les mèches au-dessus de son front pour découvrir sa blessure. Son frère eut un mouvement de recul, mais il lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour qu'il reste où il était.

"Je sais très bien pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Tu veux que ce soit toi qu'il choisisse, n'est-ce pas ?"

Yuui se contenta de détourner le regard, sans répondre. _Il_ poursuivit.

"Tu sors du palais, mais tu ne cherches pas à t'enfuir de la cité. Tu ne cesses jamais de te rebeller, de provoquer des dégâts dans le palais, de défier les gardes, de pousser notre père et ceux qui nous surveillent à te détester. Tu veux – tu veux qu'il …"

Yuui posa un doigt sur _sa_ bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'a dit cette femme devin. Si on veut sauver les gens de la cité … on n'a pas le choix.".

"Mais … je pourrais …", commença Fai d'une voix hésitante.

Son frère l'interrompit, prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes pour les amener contre lui.

"Si l'épidémie s'arrête, si les gens cessent de mourir, en ville, tu seras libre, et tu pourras sortir. J'ai déjà vu l'extérieur assez souvent - c'est à ton tour maintenant. C'est joli, dehors … J'aimerais tant que tu puisses le voir, toi aussi …"

Yuui le serra dans ses bras, et lui embrassa le front.

"Ne t'en fais pas, petit frère. Ne t'en fais pas."

-

* * *

-

Kurogane s'aspergea le visage d'eau, irrité. Voila qu'il se mettait à faire des rêves étranges en plein milieu de la nuit … Il s'ébroua, tentant de clarifier un peu ses pensées. Yuui à son retour de la nécropole, peu après leur rencontre, et son frère - le second héritier. Rien que ça. En plus … la façon dont ils étaient traités par les gardes, à l'intérieur même du palais … tout ça n'était absolument pas logique.

Bien que personne n'ait jamais vraiment pu les voir, les jeunes princes avaient été plutôt aimés, dans la cité. Il se rappelait être allé prier pour leur rétablissement au temple avec ses parents, plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Selon ce qu'avait dit leur père, c'est parce qu'ils étaient gravement malades, et que leur état rendait dangereux toute sortie dans le monde extérieur, qu'ils ne pouvaient aller hors du palais. Or ceux qu'il avait vus dans son rêve semblaient en pleine santé … tout comme le jeune Yuui avec lequel il avait parlé, au cimetière …

Avec un grognement, il vida le contenu de la bassine d'eau qu'il venait d'utiliser dans le conduit d'évacuation. C'était stupide. Remettre tant de choses en question à cause d'un simple rêve. Un rêve de toute évidence provoqué par ce foutu prisonnier, auquel il pensait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, ces temps-ci. Enfin … Les traits de Yuui y étaient apparus de façon bien plus nette, et sa ressemblance avec Fai n'y faisait plus aucun doute. Mais tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Il n'était pas Tomoyo, il n'était pas liseur de rêves, il n'avait pas ce genre de visions mystérieuses. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à chasser cette sensation, au fond de lui, que tout était réel - ni ce sentiment d'urgence qu'il avait ressenti tout au long de son rêve, comme si quelqu'un essayait désespérément de lui faire passer un message …

"Qu'est ce que tu fabriques seul ici, en pleine nuit ?"

Kurogane se retourna pour faire face au garde qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. De large carrure, peu de cheveux, mine patibulaire … Kuro lâcha la serviette qu'il avait à la main, ébahi.

"Toi !"

Le garde ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qui avait frappé et craché sur le jeune Yuui, dans ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard méfiant, surpris par sa réaction.

"Quoi ? On se connaît ?"

Kurogane se reprit, et répondit d'un ton sec :

"Non. J'ai dû confondre, oublie."

Son vis-à-vis ne sembla pas très convaincu par sa réponse ; mais il finit par hausser les épaules, et – le toisant avec un mépris évident - lui lança :

"Peu importe. Tu es le nouveau garde affecté à la surveillance de _l'autre_, c'est ça ? J'ai hâte de voir ce que la fameuse _élite_ va nous sortir pour faire mieux que ceux qui le gardent depuis des années."

La provocation était évidente, d'ailleurs le simple fait qu'un garde oublie de s'adresser à lui en oubliant son titre de Stratège pouvait être déjà considéré comme une grave marque d'irrespect. Mais Kurogane se contenta de ricaner, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son interlocuteur.

"Tu veux plutôt dire "que ceux qui le laissent se balader dans cette prison au gré de ses envies depuis des années", je suppose ?"

Les traits du garde se convulsèrent de fureur, et il donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur.

"Toi … si tu crois que tu vas venir ici et te mettre à faire la loi, tu te trompes lourdement …"

"Très impressionnant, venant de la part de quelqu'un qui s'amuse à tabasser des gamins."

Le garde se figea, et son visage se décomposa.

"Que … pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. La réaction du garde confirmait bien qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, mais quant à savoir s'il s'agissait bien de la même chose que ce qu'il avait vu … Le brun haussa les épaules, et dit avec un sourire moqueur :

"Je sais pas, ça avait l'air d'un passe-temps sur mesure pour un tel _héros_, qui s'amuse à tabasser de pauvres types qui ne peuvent pas se défendre."

Le garde serra les poings, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre son acolyte entra derrière lui. Brun et maigre, avec une barbichette, le deuxième des gardes qu'il avait vu dans son rêve cette nuit. Le type le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds - s'attardant un peu trop à _certains_ endroits au goût de Kurogane - avant de se tourner vers son compagnon.

"Hé bien, Cruzad, tu ne me présentes pas à notre _nouvel ami_ ?"

L'autre cracha au sol en direction de Kurogane.

"Inutile. _Ça_ n'en vaut pas la peine. Viens, on se tire de là."

Il tourna les talons, et jeta à Kuro un regard dédaigneux.

"Je vais prendre mon tour de garde. Ne t'inquiète pas, je traiterai la belle avec _douceur_."

Son acolyte ricana, mais s'arrêta net au moment où le brun s'approcha. Kurogane planta son poing dans le mur d'un seul coup, à quelques millimètres seulement de la tempe du premier des gardes auquel il avait parlé – Cruzad, apparemment.

"Il y a plutôt intérêt. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à … prendre les mesures disciplinaires qui s'imposent, si ce n'était pas le cas."

Cruzad frémit en voyant l'état du mur à côté, et tourna la tête en direction de son compagnon, pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'était déjà enfui. Il lâcha un "Tu me paieras ça !" rageur et partit à sa suite, prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard du brun. Kurogane le suivit des yeux, depuis l'entrée, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne au coin du couloir. Puis repartit se coucher.

-

* * *

-

Le garde n'osa rien lui dire quand il vint prendre sa relève, en milieu de journée, se contentant d'un "tss !" empli de condescendance. Kurogane fronça les sourcils en voyant que de nouvelles marques avaient fait leur apparition autour du cou du blond, endormi dans le fond de sa cellule, mais Cruzad était parti avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire la moindre remarque.

Kurogane s'assit le long des barreaux, résigné à attendre que Fai soit de nouveau frais et dispos pour éclaircir les choses.

Mais au bout d'une ou deux heures, ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Le brun se retourna pour l'examiner avec plus d'attention. Fai semblait profondément endormi, son torse se levant et se baissant lentement, au rythme de chacune de ses respirations. Kurogane, fasciné, eut du mal à détacher son regard du prisonnier, qui jamais encore ne lui était apparu aussi vulnérable. Bien que cela fasse déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était chargé de sa garde, il n'était jamais parvenu à le surprendre ainsi plongé dans le sommeil. Il avait toujours droit au même accueil jovial d'un blondinet en apparence frais et dispos, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit … mis à part lorsque Fai optait pour une tactique différente, et feignait d'être endormi pour mieux le surprendre ensuite - comme la première fois où il l'avait rencontré.

Mais il était là depuis des heures, maintenant, et Fai n'avait toujours pas réagi à sa présence … Kurogane fit jouer ses doigts le long des barreaux, pensif. Et si l'autre truc y était allé plus fort que d'habitude, aujourd'hui, en guise de provocation face à l'avertissement qu'il lui avait donné ce matin ?

Le blond avait beau respirer régulièrement pour l'instant, il pouvait très bien être en train de glisser dans le coma en ce moment même, pour le peu qu'il en voyait. Il sortit la clé de son trousseau, puis ouvrit la porte et entra dans le cachot avec prudence - prêt à réagir à temps s'il s'avérait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une nouvelle ruse. Il referma la porte et s'avança vers le mur du fond, le long duquel Fai était couché, blotti dans ce qui lui servait de couverture pour la nuit.

De larges cernes se faisaient voir sur la peau pâle du blond, lui donnant un air légèrement fantomatique. Kuro posa doucement le plat de sa main sur le front de Fai, pour vérifier sa température. Elle semblait à peu près normale, c'était déjà ça.

Son regard s'attarda sur la tunique de Fai, à nouveau sale et un peu déchirée par endroits, les traces sur son cou ainsi que sur ses avant-bras. Quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, dans ce que lui avait dit l'autre abruti de garde, cette nuit … _"Ne t'inquiète pas, je traiterai _la belle_ avec douceur."_

Ses doigts glissèrent le long du poignet gauche du blond, sur la peau rougie et écorchée par les chaînes.

_"Les prisonniers n'ont pas d'argent, alors en échange des faveurs qu'ils rendent à leurs favoris, les gardes prennent la seule chose qu'ils ont à offrir …"_

_Impossible_ …

"Kuro-sama ?"

Kurogane sursauta. Le prisonnier était parfaitement réveillé, à présent, et ses yeux bleus grand ouverts l'observaient avec incertitude. Son regard glissa jusqu'à la main de Kurogane, et ce dernier se rendit compte que ses doigts s'étaient refermés autour du poignet de Fai.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kuro-toutou ?"

Le garde commença à desserrer sa prise, puis se ravisa ; et garda sa main solidement fermée.

"Á ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ?"

Il défit l'agrafe qui retenait le haut de la tunique de Fai, en haut de son épaule gauche, révélant son torse, ses côtes sur lesquelles on pouvait voir toujours plus de marques. Le blond recula légèrement : dans ses yeux l'incertitude avait fait place à un éclat d'alarme et d'appréhension.

"Kuro-chan, ce n'est pas drô…"

Kurogane plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour le réduire au silence.

"Tu m'avais promis un paiement l'autre fois, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien j'ai changé d'avis, et je suis venu le prendre. Á moins que tu aies quelque chose à y redire ?"

Après un temps d'hésitation, Fai fit non de la tête, même si ses yeux disaient clairement le contraire. Et lorsque le brun ôta la main qu'il tenait contre sa bouche pour commencer à la faire remonter le long de sa jambe, il ne fit pas un geste pour se dégager, se contentant de garder les yeux fermement rivés au sol. Le brun serra les dents et le lâcha - en l'envoyant contre le mur.

"Tu serais prêt à faire tout ce que je te demande, hein ?"

Fai eut un petit rire nerveux, se relevant pour s'asseoir le long du mur.

"Je commence à avoir du mal à te suivre, Kuro-sama. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Kurogane l'empoigna et le tira vers lui, furieux.

"La question n'est pas de savoir ce que _moi_ je veux. Tu as aussi ton mot à dire dans ce genre de choses, tu sais ? Tu n'es pas ici pour jouer les catins."

"Et je suis là pour quoi, alors ?"

Kurogane se tut, pris de court. Fai remit ses vêtements en place, avec un petit sourire.

"Je suis un prisonnier. _Droits_ et _consentement_, ça n'existe pas ici. Ça, c'est pour les gens libres."

Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Aussi pénible que cela puisse être de le reconnaître, il fallait bien avouer que le blond avait raison. S'il voulait avoir une chance d'arranger sa situation, il n'avait qu'une seule option : quitter cet endroit. Mais son rôle à lui n'était pas de le faire sortir. Son rôle à lui, c'était de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas quitter la prison, jusqu'à ce que ses geôliers n'en aient décidé autrement.

Kuro serra les poings, ancrant fermement son regard dans celui du blond.

"Peu importe. Tant que tu restes ici bien sagement, les détails ne m'intéressent pas."

Fai haussa les épaules avec un sourire contrit. On pouvait lire de la résignation dans son regard, mais Kurogane fut surpris d'y trouver aussi une sorte de soulagement. Comme s'il lui avait enlevé un poids, en décidant de ne plus se préoccuper de son sort. Le brun serra les dents, et sortit de la cellule. Il avait une garde à finir.

-

* * *

-

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tendu de tout son corps vers l'extérieur, Yuui tendit sa main le plus haut possible et la referma avec empressement. Il la ramena vers lui et l'ouvrit pour regarder à l'intérieur, mais poussa un soupir de déception. Vide, encore …

Il regarda au dehors avec une moue boudeuse. La neige tombait toujours, imperturbablement, mais elle était hors de sa portée. Il aurait pourtant aimé pouvoir la toucher rien qu'une fois, cette petite chose blanche qui avait l'air si douce. Il jeta un œil en bas, le sol était vraiment loin en dessous de lui. Il s'avança encore un peu plus sur le rebord, tendant la main devant lui, pour faire encore un nouvel essai. Les flocons n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ses doigts tendus.

Encore un peu … il y était presq…

"Tu vas tomber, si tu te penches autant …"

Yuui sursauta, et l'espace d'un instant ses doigts lâchèrent le bord de la fenêtre … qu'il rattrapa juste à temps. Il stabilisa sa prise et se retourna. Une jeune femme, très belle, aux longs cheveux blonds épars, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Vêtue d'un manteau de laine blanche sur une simple chemise de nuit longue, elle le regardait fixement, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Yuui descendit de la fenêtre, la ferma mécaniquement, et s'avança vers elle d'un pas incertain.

"Ma … maman ?"

Freya esquissa un petit sourire triste.

"Tu as bien grandi. … Yuui ? … Ou bien … Fai ?"

"Yuui …" Yuui baissa les yeux vers le sol. "Moi, c'est Yuui. Fai est en train de dormir …"

Il fit un signe de tête vers le lit au fond de la pièce, où son frère dormait à poings fermés.

"Tu es vraiment un petit garçon adorable."

Elle lui adressa un sourire doux, qui le fit légèrement rougir, puis son regard sembla se perdre à travers la fenêtre. Yuui la regarda, fasciné. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait la voir ainsi … d'habitude, elle passait ses journées enfermée dans sa chambre, à cause de son état psychologique. Les rares fois où son frère et lui avaient pu la voir - en règle générale, leur père leur interdisait tout contact - elle s'était contentée de s'asseoir dans son lit, comme absente, le regard vide et hanté par le désespoir … c'est à peine si elle les avait reconnus, et leur présence ne semblait lui apporter que d'avantage de tristesse …

Mais aujourd'hui elle s'était levée et était venue les voir, elle l'avait appelé par son nom … la jeune femme était très belle, debout sur le pas de la porte, et la lumière de la lune qui descendait sur elle et inondait ses cheveux de reflets argentés, comme une petite pluie brillante qui descendait sur ses épaules, la faisait ressembler à une apparition… Yuui se surprit à tendre la main vers elle, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Son mouvement attira l'attention de Freya, qui sortit de sa torpeur. Son visage se teinta d'une infinie tendresse tandis que pour la première fois, elle observait en détails les traits de son enfant.

"C'est la première fois que tu vois la neige, n'est-ce pas Yuui ? C'est vrai qu'elle tombe beaucoup moins souvent qu'en montagne, par ici … "

Elle s'avança vers lui, et le prit par la main avec un sourire radieux.

"Viens avec moi. On va aller la voir rien que tous les deux."

"Mais on n'a pas le droit de sortir d'ici …" Yuui recula légèrement, hésitant, et jeta un regard en direction de son frère endormi. "Et Fai …"

Freya le prit par les épaules.

"Aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui, c'est différent", dit-elle de sa toute petite voix. " Mais seul toi … seul l'un de vous deux doit venir."

Yuui se figea, les dents serrées. Il aurait dû le savoir … si leur mère venait leur rendre ainsi visite, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose …

Après un silence, il répondit d'une voix étrange :

"Alors c'est moi qui vient."

Sa mère lui caressa la joue, et ferma les yeux avec un soupir résigné.

"Bien."

Elle le prit par la main et se leva pour qu'il la suive. Yuui jeta un dernier regard vers son frère endormi avant de quitter la pièce en compagnie de sa mère. Ils traversèrent le palais qui, même si le jour était encore peu avancé, était étrangement désert. Yuui resserra imperceptiblement sa prise sur la main de sa mère, qui l'amena jusqu'aux jardins du palais.

Il réprima un petit cri d'émerveillement à la vue des massifs immenses, saupoudrés de blanc éclatant qui s'étendaient devant lui. Freya l'observa, attendrie, tandis qu'il approchait timidement son index du sol pour toucher cette matière étrange qui semblait tant l'intriguer. Dès que son doigt entra en contact avec la neige, il eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il venait d'être mordu.

"C'est froid …"

Freya laissa échapper un léger rire.

"C'est normal que ce soit froid, c'est de la neige."

Yuui approuva, enthousiaste, et partit explorer les environs avec une certaine exaltation. La neige était plus froide qu'il l'avait imaginée, mais elle était moelleuse et s'écrasait sous ses pieds avec un drôle de petit crissement, et fondait sur sa peau comme de l'eau lorsqu'il essayait de la toucher. Freya s'assit sur les marches du palais pour le regarder jouer, son doux visage teinté de mélancolie.

Au bout d'un moment, il revint près d'elle, et se pelotonna dans ses bras sans dire un mot. Elle le serra contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux doucement ; il se blottit encore plus au creux de son étreinte. Freya continua de le bercer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, chantonnant d'une voix douce un air empreint de tendresse et de nostalgie. Puis elle ferma les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit sortit un poignard de sous son manteau, l'air résigné.

"Pardonne-moi, Yuui."

Elle amena la lame, lentement, jusqu'à la gorge de l'enfant, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher, son bras fut parcouru de tremblements et l'arme tomba au sol, vierge de toute trace de sang. Freya enfouit son visage dans ses mains et fondit en larmes, impuissante.

"Je ne peux pas …"

Des doigts d'une chaleur réconfortante vinrent essuyer ses larmes, et elle baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, soucieux, de Yuui.

"Ne pleure pas maman … s'il te plaît."

Freya sécha ses larmes avec hâte, s'efforçant de sourire.

"Yuui, tu …"

Il secoua la tête, pour l'empêcher de continuer.

"Tu es toujours tellement triste, maman …"

Il déglutit péniblement pour empêcher sa voix de faiblir.

"Ça … tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas de mourir …"

Yuui baissa la tête, les mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux cachant son regard.

"Comme ça, Fai et toi, vous serez enfin libres. Tout ce que je veux ... c'est que tu souries, comme aujourd'hui ... et lui aussi."

Freya l'étreignit tout contre son coeur, puis recula, pour pouvoir admirer son fils qu'elle tenait toujours au creux de ses bras, un éclat de fierté dans le regard. Le petit blond se sentit rougir malgré lui. L'étreinte de sa mère dégageait tant de chaleur ... comme la main de son frère, quand il la serrait si fort pour le protéger du regard méprisant des gardes du palais.

"Tu es un gentil garçon Yuui … un si gentil garçon …"

Elle lui caressa tendrement le visage, écartant les mèches qui tombaient sur son front.

"Tu as des yeux magnifiques … promets-moi de ne jamais les baisser devant personne."

Il murmura un oui presque inaudible, la gorge serrée. Freya reposa son fils au sol avec une infinie délicatesse, déposa un baiser sur son front et se pencha pour ramasser la lame. Yuui ferma les paupières, résigné, attendant de sentir la lame s'enfoncer dans sa chair pour lui porter le coup fatal. Il y eu un bruit mat et il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide sur sa joue, suivi par le son d'un corps qui s'écroule, à demi étouffé par la neige. Un sentiment terrible lui noua les entrailles, et Yuui rouvrit les yeux, alarmé.

"Maman !"

Il se précipita aux côtés de sa mère, gisant au bas des marches du palais, et s'agenouilla près d'elle. Du sang coulait à flot de sa poitrine, près du coeur, là où elle s'était poignardée. Il amena une main hésitante vers la plaie, pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais Freya arrêta son geste.

''C'est inutile ...''

''Ne meurs pas maman ... je t'en supplie ...''

Freya leva le bras avec peine, pour effleurer une dernière fois la joue de son enfant.

''Votre père ... m'a dit que si je ne choisissais pas l'un de vous, vous mourriez tous les deux. Mais je ne peux pas ... c'est impossible. J'espère que ma mort suffira à effacer votre malédiction ... à réparer ma faute ...''

Elle toussa, tâchant de sang la neige déjà écarlate, puis poursuivit d'une voix faible, presque imperceptible.

"Je t'aime, mon ange …je vous aime très fort, tous les deux. Ne baissez jamais les bras, quoi qu'il arrive. Ne les laissez pas vous dire ce que vous devez devenir.''

Yuui hocha la tête, la gorge serrée, retenant ses larmes. Sa mère lui adressa un dernier sourire empreint de tristesse.

''Je suis désolée … de ne pas avoir pris soin de vous ...''

Ses doigts quittèrent la joue de Yuui pour retomber au sol, inertes. Il se laissa tomber contre elle, et se blottit contre son corps encore chaud, tremblant, secoué par les sanglots. Ignorant la neige qui les recouvrait lentement de son fin tapis blanc, comme pour effacer les traces de la tragédie qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-

* * *

-

_Bon sang …_

Kurogane s'assit dans son lit, la tête au creux de ses mains, encore désorienté par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il venait à peine de rentrer de sa permission de deux jours en ville, et il était déjà de nouveau assailli par ces foutus rêves ; et celui-là … celui-là était loin d'être ordinaire. Il lui semblait encore entendre résonner les sanglots de Yuui … la reine Freya était censée avoir succombé au même mal que celui qui avait, plus tard, emporté ses deux enfants.

Et il y avait autre chose encore : le nom du frère de Yuui ... _Fai_.

Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Si ses rêves disaient la vérité, tout ça commençait à remettre pas mal de choses en question … et à en éclaircir certaines. Le garde se leva, prit ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller. Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution, s'il voulait en avoir le coeur net ...

Il devait aller à la nécropole.

-

* * *

-

Petite note : La nécropole est le cimetière de la grèce antique. Il se situe à l'extérieur de la cité, principalement parce que grecs n'aimaient pas l'idée que les morts se trouvent dans la ville, avec les vivants.

**Prochain chapitre :** _Les Pensées_ de Pascal version Kurogane x3 ... Kurogane va rendre une visite à la tombe des deux princes et à celles de ses parents, et fait le point sur les récents evènement ... Doit-il ou non décider de venir en aide à Fai ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Résolutions

Vous l'attendiez ? Vous en rêviez nuit et jour ? Non ? Tant pis. Le voila quand même, ce nouveau chapitre :)

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais des contretemps inattendus, les exams et la panne de PC de yuuko qui n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre ont fait que ...

Enfin le voici quand même. Et avec un petit bonus : je suis fière de vous annoncer que ce chapitre à été corrigé par la grande Gwendolen66 en personne ! Que je remercie bien fort de s'être si gentiment proposée !

On commence par une petite réponse aux reviews, et je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps :

**Sanashiya :** Je te conseille prison break ! Les héros sont à ch… un peu ennuyeux, mais certains des persos secondaires sont super ! #touss#T bag#touss#

**Hokutoxtora :** je veux voir le cosplay :) … Et félicitations, tu as mis dans le mille x3

**Sedinette-sama, Hitokage83 :** vous risquez d'être un peu contrariée par ce chapitre … #part se cacher#

**Lupuline :** Et voici la suite des aventures du méchant Kuro profanateur de tombes ! Quelle honte! Ksss ! Kss !

**Anea-chan :** Les ptits yeux qui brillent …. Encore … c'est de la triche TT.TT

**Anders Andrew :** Oups, j'avais oublié dans ta réponse au review : Hokuto est la soeur jumelle de Subaru, le héros de Tokyo Babylon, une autre série des clamps, qu'on retrouve aussi dans X. Elle meurt transpercée par Seishiro à la fin de Tokyo Babylon.

**Ptite clad :** Essaie de te retenir d'égorger ces deux pauvres gardes … tu sais bien que ce privilège est réservé à Kuro-sama ;)

**Piwi-chan :** merci beaucoup :)

**Zoro-kun :** Ne t'inquiète pas, Fai va continuer à souffrir, bien sûr ;) (tant mieux pour ses fans )

**Gwendolen66 :** Ne t'inquiète pas, derrière les coulisse je me prends la tête et je galère aussi x3 … quant à Yuui et Fai, ça gâcherait tout le plaisir si l'on se privait du traditionnel mélange des noms, hn ?

Et maintenant … bonne lecture !

* * *

Il pleuvait à nouveau, comme le jour où il avait rencontré Yuui. 

"_Plutôt ironique, quand on sait où je suis, et ce que je suis venu y trouver"_, pensa Kurogane en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la nécropole, située à l'extérieur de la cité, selon la tradition. Car cette fois-ci, il n'était pas venu se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Non, il avait un autre objectif en tête, un objectif bien précis. Il avait besoin de réponses, et ici il était quasiment certain d'en trouver.

Il s'ébroua vivement puis se dirigea vers la petite colline où étaient enterrés, depuis des siècles, ceux qui avaient joué un rôle primordial à la tête de la cité.

Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais eu l'occasion effective d'assumer leurs fonctions royales, la tombe des princes défunts occupait une place d'honneur, juste au pied de cette colline. Arrivé à destination, le garde s'agenouilla devant le monument qui contenait les urnes emplies de leurs cendres, pour lire les mots d'hommage qui les accompagnaient.

_"Fai et Yuui,_

_Héritiers de la lignée des Flourite_

_Aux jeunes princes trop tôt disparus,_

_Enfin libérés de leurs souffrances_

_Pour toujours dans nos cœurs."_

Kurogane effleura la stèle du bout des doigts, les faisant glisser le long de l'inscription qui la recouvrait, songeur. Yuui et … _Fai_. Les choses auraient dû lui paraître bien plus simple maintenant que ses soupçons se trouvaient confirmés, mais c'était bien loin d'en être le cas, en réalité.

La concordance de leurs deux noms aurait pu, bien sûr, n'être qu'une simple coïncidence. Lui-même ne se rappelant qu'à peine du jeune Yuui, comment savoir s'ils avaient ou non la même apparence ? Ou, plus simplement encore, le prisonnier pourrait avoir trouvé judicieux d'endosser le nom de l'un des deux frères défunts, dans le but de se faire passer pour lui en jouant sur leur ressemblance.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas les rêves …

Bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient ni où celui qui les lui envoyait - qui qu'il soit - cherchait à en venir, une chose était sûre : ce qu'il voyait dans ses rêves avait eu lieu. Réellement. Il n'avait pas pu inventer ces deux gardes, qu'il avait retrouvés dans la prison juste après son rêve. Et il y avait ce sentiment qui ne le quittait pas, à chaque fois qu'il revoyait le souvenir de l'un des jumeaux. Quelqu'un avait besoin qu'il lui vienne en aide. Quelqu'un qui n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour l'en convaincre.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir de qui il s'agissait, et ce qu'il attendait de lui aussi désespérément.

Son regard dériva sur la stèle… Il observa avec attention les deux noms qui y étaient inscrits, en fronçant les sourcils : Fai et Yuui.

Il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit Fai qui lui ait fait partager tout ça. Cet idiot mettait un point d'honneur à s'emmitoufler de secrets pour ne rien révéler de lui-même, et tout ceci était bien trop… _personnel_. Non, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre impliqué dans cette affaire. Quelqu'un qui savait qu'on lui avait confié la garde de ce prisonnier, et qui avait décidé de l'apitoyer pour qu'il l'aide à le libérer. Et il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne …

_Yuui_.

Si l'un des jumeaux était vivant, pourquoi le second ne pourrait-il pas l'être, lui aussi ? Il jeta un regard pensif aux deux urnes devant lui, prétendument dépositaires des cendres de ces derniers.

A la mort de Fai et Yuui, le roi avait refusé de procéder à la traditionnelle procession des corps dans les rues de la cité(1), et tous les honneurs funèbres - jusqu'à la crémation - leur avaient été rendus dans l'enceinte du palais, en privé. Il avait prétendu que, par égard pour les deux défunts, il préférait ne pas exposer aux yeux de tous leurs corps rongés par des années de maladie. Bien que Kurogane ait trouvé tout cela un peu étrange - lorsqu'il avait vu Yuui quelques jours auparavant, celui-ci lui avait semblé en relative forme physique - il était à l'époque bien trop préoccupé par l'état de santé de sa mère pour s'en soucier.

Mais s'ils étaient toujours en vie, alors tout s'expliquait.

Qui aurait pu dire à qui appartenaient les cendres que ces urnes renfermaient ? Si ce qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves était vrai, le roi semblait résolu à tenir les jumeaux loin des autres habitants de la cité… Et les faire passer pour morts était la solution idéale s'il voulait que les gens cessent définitivement de se poser des questions sur ce qui pouvait leur arriver derrière les murs du palais.

Mais pourquoi… Quel intérêt pouvait-il bien avoir à faire disparaître ses fils, ses héritiers ?

_"Les gens… Les gens disent que votre mère a été atteinte par l'épidémie qui se répand dans la ville depuis quelques années ?"_

_"Je suis désolé. Vraiment."_

_"Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'a dit cette femme devin. Si on veut sauver les gens de la cité … on n'a pas le choix."_

_" Si l'épidémie s'arrête, si les gens cessent de mourir, en ville, tu seras libre, et tu pourras sortir."_

_''Votre père ... m'a dit que si je ne choisissais pas l'un de vous, vous mourriez tous les deux. Mais je ne peux pas ... c'est impossible. J'espère que ma mort suffira à effacer votre malédiction ... à réparer ma faute ...''_

Les jumeaux seraient donc les responsables de l'épidémie qui avait frappé la cité, il y a des années ? Responsables de la mort de sa mère… Ça n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. Quelle pouvait être cette faute que leur mère pensait avoir commise… Et cette malédiction… Kurogane poussa un grognement de frustration. Plus il en apprenait, plus toute cette histoire lui paraissait obscure …

La seule chose qui était sûre, en tous les cas, c'est que d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'épidémie avait fini par s'arrêter… peu après leur prétendue mort. Quelle avait bien pu être la décision finale du roi ? Ce qui n'avait cessé de revenir dans ses rêves était que l'un d'entre eux devait se sacrifier. Et Yuui semblait s'être porté volontaire pour accomplir ce rôle… Mais si Fai avait fini enfermé, alors cela signifiait que les choses ne s'étaient pas passées comme il l'avait prévu.

Il y avait donc une chance pour que lui aussi soit encore en vie, quelque part …

Et si c'était vraiment le cas, cela pouvait expliquer certaines choses. D'après ce queles rêves lui avaient montré, Yuui partageait une sorte de connexion bizarre avec Fai… En grandissant, peut-être avait-il également acquis d'autres capacités, comme par exemple celle de communiquer avec d'autres personnes par l'intermédiaire de leurs rêves ? Tomoyo, la liseuse de rêves, lui avait souvent parlé des possibilités d'interaction avec d'autres personnes que ce genre de don impliquait… ou un truc comme ça. Faut dire qu'il n'avait toujours écouté que d'une oreille ce genre de baratin ennuyeux.

Si Yuui était vivant, tout le désignait comme le responsable de cesdésagréments nocturnes. Aussi triste à dire que ce soit, leur mère n'étant plus de ce monde, il n'y avait probablement plus que lui qui pouvait se soucier du sort de son frère, à présent. Il était donc d'ores et déjà possible à Kurogane de clore le sujet du mystérieux inconnu, et de se concentrer sur ce qu'allait être sa décision finale.

Mais avant toute chose, il restait encore trois points qu'il devait tirer au clair : où était Yuui, pourquoi ne se manifestait-il pas directement, et, enfin et surtout, si lui avait envie de l'aider.

Avec un soupir, Kurogane se résolut à s'éloigner du monument devant lequel il se tenait depuis probablement près d'une demi-heure, pour se diriger d'un pas lent vers l'endroit où reposaient ses parents. Si Yuui n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour le contacter, cela pouvait suggérer deux choses : soit il avait peur de se faire arrêter s'il essayait de pénétrer dans la prison – mais, dans ce cas, il aurait tout aussi bien pu essayer de se manifester à lui lorsque Kurogane sortait du bâtiment – soit il était lui-même enfermé.

Et s'il était assez proche pour savoir exactement quand il avait commencé son service, et pouvoir s'introduire dans l'esprit de Kurogane… tout indiquait qu'il se trouvait dans la même prison que son frère.

Cela expliquerait également pourquoi il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de rêves les quelques fois où il avait dormi en ville, hors du quartier pénitentiaire. Yuui était peut-être capable d'être lié à son frère en permanence, quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouvait, quand il s'agissait d'une toute autre personne ses capacités devaient s'en trouver grandement réduites.

La prison était immense, il était loin d'avoir vu l'intérieur de chacune des cellules qui la composaient. Il pouvait donc très bien se trouver quelque part, dans un coin reculé.

Kurogane s'arrêta. Il était arrivé devant la tombe de ses parents. Il eut un léger pincement au cœur en constatant que rien n'avait changé… Des membres éloignés de sa famille se chargeaient de l'entretien du tombeau, quand ils passaient rendre hommage à leur oncle – enterré quelques mètres en contrebas ; il pouvait donc se permettre de ne venir que ponctuellement…

Á dire vrai, il n'était pas revenu ici depuis plus de sept ans… Depuis qu'il avait fait son entrée au sein de l'armée.

Ce jour là, il avait fait le vœu de ne plus regarder en arrière. Les morts ne reviennent pas ; il ne sert à rien de s'accrocher à eux. Le meilleur moyen pour lui de témoigner du respect qu'il avait envers eux n'était-il pas, au contraire, d'aller strictement vers l'avant, en reprenant les idéaux pour lesquels ils s'étaient battus leur vie durant ? Les regrets, les doutes n'avaient plus leur place dorénavant. Il avait décidé de se consacrer à la protection de la cité que sa mère avait tant aimée, et pour laquelle son père avait donné sa vie.

C'était ce qui l'avait guidé pendant des années, qui avait façonné son existence pour faire de lui ce qu'il était maintenant. Tomoyo avait l'habitude de se moquer de cette opiniâtreté qu'elle jugeait démesurée, le qualifiant de tête brûlée.

Avait-il vraiment le droit de tout remettre en question maintenant ? Il était en train de trahir ce pour quoi il avait toujours lutté, juste parce que ce fichu blond l'intriguait ?

Non, c'était plus que ça… Fai… Sans qu'il y prête attention, l'existence de ce type avait fini par compter. Bien qu'il ait une fâcheuse tendance à le mettre hors de lui, les moments où il le surveillait n'étaient… Pas désagréables. Contrairement au temps qu'il passait avec le reste de la garde. Contrairement à beaucoup de choses, d'ailleurs. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait plutôt eu tendance à fuir la compagnie de ses semblables.

La plupart des gens l'irritaient. Toujours obsédés par la gloire, la richesse, ou bien au contraire trop timides pour oser imposer leurs idées. Tomoyo était un cas à part, la jeune fille possédait beaucoup plus de force et de volonté qu'on aurait pu le penser au premier abord. Enfin, mis à part elle, la plupart des autres gens étaient juste … décevants.

Mais ce fichu blond, lui, semblait impossible à cerner. Il était aussi insaisissable qu'un courant d'air, avec cette fâcheuse imprévisibilité qui le caractérisait, au point que le garde en venait parfois à se demander s'il pourrait jamais appréhender une bonne fois pour toute tous les aspects de sa personnalité. Et aussi irritant qu'il puisse être, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que quelqu'un suscitait chez lui autant d'intérêt… Un intérêt qui était en train d'estomper, peu à peu, les objectifs qui l'avaient guidé durant tant d'années.

Quant à Yuui… Voir son histoire n'avait fait que renforcer la fascination qu'il éprouvait à son égard depuis le jour du cimetière. Ce gosse qui semblait capable de tout surmonter – parce que, comme le père de Kurogane autrefois, il avait quelqu'un à protéger. Fai semblait avoir acquis un peu de sa détermination, en grandissant, par rapport au petit enfant timide qu'il avait été. Qu'avait bien pu devenir son frère, qui avait décidé de se sacrifier pour lui ?

"Et merde !"

Kurogane serra les poings, rageur.

Plus rien n'allait. S'il commençait à s'intéresser autant à ce prisonnier, il risquait de glisser très vite sur une pente des plus dangereuses. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire, ensuite ? Les aider à sortir de prison, lui et son frère ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle le roi, et apparemment aussi les dieux eux-mêmes, semblaient leur en vouloir, quelle était cette fameuse faute impardonnable que leur mère avait commise… Mais il y avait une chose, par contre, dont il pouvait être sûr : s'il les sortait de là, il pouvait définitivement dire adieu à cette cité.

Et ça… Il posa la paume de sa main à plat sur le monument, sur la pierre froide et trempée par la pluie. Ça, c'était inacceptable.

"Vous pouvez reposer en paix. Je vous jure que je tiendrai ma promesse."

Kurogane retira sa main, tourna le dos à la tombe et s'avança vers la sortie.

Demain, il obtiendrait la vérité de Fai, et saurait une bonne fois pour toutes ce qui leur était arrivé, lui et son frère. Ainsi, il pourrait aller trouver Yuui et lui dire qu'il refusait de l'aider… Qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Et si Fai refusait - encore et toujours - de lui dire la vérité, grand bien lui fasse.

Il franchit les portes de la nécropole, résolu à ne plus y pénétrer sans nécessité.

Il ne lui serait que plus facile de tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire.

* * *

Yuui ouvrit les yeux et s'étira lentement. L'obscurité qui l'entourait n'offrait, comme toujours, aucune indication qui lui permette de se situer temporellement ; mais les deux gardes postés devant sa cellule n'étaient généralement présents qu'en début de matinée. Il s'avança, encore un peu ensommeillé, et saisit les barreaux d'un geste mécanique, contemplant d'un regard absent le couloir sombre qui s'étendait devant lui. 

Inutile qu'il tente quoi que ce soit pour l'instant : ces gardes-ci étaient bien trop méfiants, et ne lui laissaient aucune ouverture. Non, il allait plutôt se consacrer à quelqu'un d'autre… Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, recherchant les traces des sentiments qui s'étaient attardés à sa portée. L'esprit de Fai semblait enfin s'être légèrement apaisé...

Il avait été particulièrement agité, depuis quelques temps – en fait, depuis l'arrivée de Kurogane. Yuui poussa un soupir, reculant pour se laisser glisser le long du mur. Ce garde n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec tous ceux qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent ; il était rare qu'une personne au sein de cette prison ait réussi à éveiller ainsi sa curiosité. Si seulement ce dernier pouvait l'aider à libérer son frère… Mais c'était sans espoir, hein ? Même s'il avait l'air d'être un type bien, il n'allait pas risquer sa vie et sa carrière pour venir en aide à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine.

Et cela n'était peut-être pas si mal… Cela lui éviterait de s'attirer de graves ennuis.

Basculant la tête en arrière, il la laissa reposer contre le mur. Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'années que Fai était enfermé ici… Lui qui avait promis de le libérer, s'en voulait tant d'avoir laissé les choses tourner ainsi.

"Fai… Dis-moi ce que je dois faire…"

Une sensation d'apaisement vint aussitôt s'installer en lui, et il réprima un sourire. Leur père n'aurait certainement jamais imaginé que même après _ça_, leurs esprits restent aussi étroitement liés… Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Enfin… Yuui secoua la tête avec un sourire.

"C'est gentil Fai, mais tu sais que ça ne marchera pas. C'est à moi de veiller sur toi, maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non."

Son sourire faiblit, et il referma doucement les paupières.

"Tu en as déjà bien assez fait …"

* * *

(1) : Lors de la mort d'un citoyen de la Grèce antique, on offrait normalement au défunt une procession à travers la ville, où le corps était exposé à la vue de tous, accompagné d'un cortège de pleureuses. 

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ... Á bientôt pour le chapitre 5 de Cage :) : Où Kurogane découvre, par mégarde, un endroit inconnu de la prison …

N'oubliez pas de reviewer en partant ;)


	5. Chapter 5 : Dans l'obscurité

Au risque de me répéter, pardon pour le retard. Mon pc est tombé en panne début janvier, j'ai donc dû attendre d'en avoir un autre pour rependre mes activités de "fanficueuse". Enfin heureusement, je m'y attendais depuis un moment, j'ai donc pu en changer assez rapidement.

Par contre, j'ai pris pas mal de retard, alors attendez vous à ce que les chapitres suivant paraissent plus lentement que d'habitude. J'essairai de le rattrapper aussi vite que possible, promis ;)

**Seconde mauvaise nouvelle :** Yuuko alias Poiroo, ma Beta-correctrice, a appris qu'elle devait ce racheter un nouveau pc, elle aussi. Eh oui, vous avez devant vous la première fic qui ruine les pc de tous ceux qui y travaillent xD.

J'ai donc décidé d'attendre qu'elle s'en rachète un nouveau ( ce qui devrait se faire bientôt, ne vous en faite pas) pour qu'elle corrige les chapitres, mais en attendant je ne modifierai pas la fréquence de publication. Ce qui signifie que pour l'instant ce chapitre n'est **pas encore corrigé. **Je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes éventuelles que vous pourrez y trouver.

**Seconde petite note importante ( Pour ceux qui suivent Prison Break ) : Le Théophane qui apparaît dans ce chapitre est en réalité Théodore Bagdwell, alias T-Bag.**

On poursuit avec les réponses aux reviews (pardon à tous ceux qui n'ont pas reçu de réponse individuelle, avec mes soucis de pc j'ai complètement perdu le compte d'où j'en étais ...)

**Chii46 :** Bon retour sur le net :). Mais pour tes questions, il faudra attendre la suite ;)

**Sanashiya :** Il vaut mieux qu'au moins un des deux soit encore vivant, sinon il n'y aurait plus d'histoire p

**Anders Andrew :** ne t'excuse pas p. Merci encore pour toutes ces précisions x3. Au fait, je me demandais, que penses-tu de l'évolution de Mahone, dans les derniers épisodes ? J'aime beaucoup ce que son personnage devient :)

**Ptite clad :** Le double mail venait d'une erreur de ma part, en fait ... Et merci, Joyeux Noêl et bonne année itou (en retaaard)

**Sedinette-sama :** Ce chapitre-là aura plus d'action, si ça peut te rassurer :)

**Gwendolen66: **Merci pour le dépannage :).

**Hokutoxtora, linoa99999 :** non, c'est pas ça p. Mais des réponses arrivent dans le prochain chapitre

**Lupuline :** Contente que tu aies trouvé ce chapitre intéressant, malgré son manque d'action :3 Et joyeuse chandeleur !

**Hitokage83 :** Ouin ...

**Subakunsensei : **on accomplit enfin son devoir familial, hn ? X3. Comme tu l'as compris, Kuro va devoir prendre des cours sur la vie dans les séries carcérales ... Mais je suis sûre que T-Bag se fera une joie de s'en charger :D

**Hina kun : **Ne t'en fais pas, c'est l'intention qui compte ;). Je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir eue ta review :)

**Zoro-kun :** Encore un chapitre où on voit pas mal Kuro, ça devrait te plaire ! (je me rattraperai au niveau de Fai sur le prochain x3)

**KYUUUU, Inconnu poweeer !, shika, martelca : **Merci ! Voilà la suite :) Désolée d'avoir pris du retard ...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Á son retour du cimetière, après avoir passé les lourdes portes de fer barrant l'entrée de la prison, Kurogane avança jusqu'aux marches de l'escalier qui s'enfonçait jusque dans les souterrains. On avait laissé les torches s'éteindre ; et après une matinée passée à l'extérieur, ses yeux s'étaient déshabitués du noir opaque qui collait comme de la suie à l'atmosphère environnante. Ce fut donc à tâtons qu'il chercha la corde vermoulue faisant office de rampe d'escalier ; avant d'entamer sa descente. Le couloir était enfin plus éclairé lorsqu'il parvint à la cuisine … Il s'y servit une coupe d'hydromel, savourant les dernières minutes de tranquillité qu'il lui restait avant de reprendre le service.

Il reprit ensuite son chemin en direction de la cellule … pour s'apercevoir, à son plus profond mécontentement, que de nombreuses autres torches avaient été délaissées par les domestiques chargés de leur entretien, plongeant plus de la moitié des couloirs dans les ténèbres les plus totales. Comme il n'était pas encore bien accoutumé au dédale de conduits qui structuraient l'intérieur de la prison, au bout de plus d'une dizaine de minutes d'errances d'un chemin à l'autre, force lui fut de reconnaître qu'il s'était perdu.

C'est alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle d'un nouveau passage - qui lui semblait enfin un peu plus lumineux - qu'un fait curieux attira son attention.

Soucieux de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple tour que lui jouait sa vue mise à défaut par le manque d'éclairage, il se saisit d'une torche posée quelques mètres plus loin ; avant de revenir sur ses pas.

La lumière blafarde de la torche s'infiltra dans chaque recoin de la pierre grisâtre des murs lorsqu'il l'en approcha, et il retint à grand peine une exclamation de surprise à la vue de ce qu'elle y révélait : une large fissure creusait tout un pan de briques, s'étalant vicieusement sur plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

Et sa longueur allait de paire avec sa profondeur. Quoi que son auteur ait pu utiliser pour creuser ainsi un si épais granit – car l'entaille était de main humaine, Kurogane en était convaincu – il avait fait un travail assez remarquable, qui devait avoir été le fruit d'un long acharnement. Quant à savoir qui avait bien pu se livrer à un tel ouvrage, et ce qu'il cherchait à atteindre …

Il n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient dans son dos.

"Plutôt impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'œuvre de ton petit protégé. Sans que personne ne sache bien pourquoi, il semble qu'il soit particulièrement attiré par ce qui se trouve derrière ce mur."

Kurogane fit volte-face, la main sur la garde de son épée. Cette voix lui était désagréablement familière … Et ce qu'il vit confirma ses soupçons. Il s'agissait de l'autre garde, l'acolyte de ce foutu Cruzade. Le brun lui cracha - d'une voix teinté par le mépris :

"Mon _petit protégé_ ? En ce qui me concerne il n'y a qu'un tas de prisonniers inutiles et de gardes qui ne le sont qu'encore plus, ici."

Son vis-à-vis haussa les sourcils, paraissant –malgré les circonstances – plutôt agréablement surpris.

"Hé bien … On dirait que l'homme en noir a le sens de la répartie. Plutôt intéressant …"

Il lui tendit la main, dépliant ses doigts avec lenteur … aux mouvements pareils aux longues pattes – _mortelles_ – de l'araignée.

"Tu es le fameux Kurogane, c'est bien ça ? Tu es bien loin de ton secteur, je peux peut-être t'aider à retrouver ton chemin ?"

Kurogane ignora la main tendue vers lui. L'homme avait l'air, en apparence, assez servile, mais il avait dans le regard un éclat mauvais qui lui criait de rester sur ses gardes, même lorsque ce dernier ne semblait chercher qu'à s'attirer les faveurs d'un des soldats les plus respectés de la Cité.

"La politesse veut qu'on donne son propre nom avant de demander celui des autres, non ?"

"Quel manque de politesse … vous savez, c'est un endroit dangereux ici. On ne sait jamais quand on peut avoir besoin d'un ami."

"Un ami ?" La menace, bien qu'engluée dans des mots mielleux et faussement affables, n'était pas pour lui plaire. "Je choisis moi-même mes amis."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, au fait ? Je suppose que vous vos êtes perdu, il n'y a rien d'intéressant dans le coin …"

Il glissa furtivement sa langue entre ses dents, et ajouta d'un ton onctueux :

"Á part la salle de torture, bien sûr …"

"Je suppose que tu en viens …", répondit le brun d'un ton cassant.

"Je donnais un simple coup de main, rien de plus." Il sourit, et ajouta. "Plutôt embêtant, ces problèmes d'éclairage, n'est-ce pas ? Ça arrive quelquefois. Les lampes s'éteignent inexplicablement, sans que les servantes puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier. Certains racontent que les lieux seraient hantés par l'esprit d'un ancien prisonnier, désireux de se venger de son sort en torturant ses geôliers …"

Théophane ricana doucement à la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il venait tout juste de faire une blague monstrueusement drôle que lui seul pouvait comprendre. La main du garde était posée à plat contre le trou qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt, et la phrase qu'il avait prononcé au tout début de leur conversation surgit de nouveau dans l'esprit de Kurogane.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure, à propos de _ça_ ?"

Il avisa la fente d'un signe de tête, et l'autre, suivant son regard, caressa doucement la pierre, avant de sussurer :

"Hé bien, ta chère et tendre semble porter un intérêt tout particulier à quelque chose qui semble se trouver là-derrière … sinon, comment expliquer le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'échappe de sa cellule, on le retrouve ici même –en train de tenter de se frayer un chemin au travers d'une quinzaine de centimètres d'épais granit ? Alors que pour parvenir à cet endroit, il doit passer juste devant la sortie de la prison … et il n'en a pas profité une seule fois pour s'en aller gambader dans le monde extérieur."

Il laissa passer un léger flottement, puis ajouta.

"Où alors, peut-être qu'à force d'être enfermé, il commence tout simplement à … onduler de la toiture ?"

Sans porter attention à cette dernière réplique, Kurogane reporta sa réflexion sur le mur, désorienté. Tout cela ne rimait à rien … que pouvait-il y avoir de si important là-derrière, au point que Fai laisse échapper sa seule chance de sortir d'ici ? La seule chose qui semblait compter pour lui était son frère jumeau. Où bien était-ce l'entrée d'un passage qui conduirait jusqu'à l'endroit où il était enfermé ? Non, cela semblait trop stupide, et peu réalisable …

Le garde observa la mine songeuse de Kurogane avec une lueur de satisfaction, puis – avec un léger signe de la main – se retourna pour s'en aller d'un pas traînant.

"Je m'appelle Théophane, au fait. Rappelle-toi en, ça pourrait te servir …"

Il partit ; et tandis qu'il le regardait se fondre dans l'obscurité, Kurogane fronça les sourcils. Il s'était peut-être avancé, la veille, en considérant Cruzade comme le plus dérangeant des deux gardes. Il ferait peut-être mieux de garder un œil sur celui-là aussi … ne serait-ce que par précaution.

* * *

"Je sais qui tu es."

Sans autre salutation, Kurogane croisa les bras et le regarda fixement, curieux de connaître la réponse du blond en face de lui. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être amusé par l'expression médusée que Fai arborait à ce moment précis ; mais là, il avait plus important à penser.

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'éternel sourire revint fleurir sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Kuro-pi. Quoi de neuf ?"

Le garde secoua la tête :

"J'ai fini de jouer avec toi, maintenant." Affirma-t-il d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune équivoque. "Je veux des réponses claires, et après je te ficherai définitivement la paix que tu sembles tant souhaiter."

Il fallait qu'il sache, pour ne plus se poser de questions … et enfin se sortir ce fichu blond de la tête, une bonne fois pour toutes. Fai fronça les sourcils, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait une expression sérieuse se peignit sur son visage. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec ses pirouettes habituelles, cette fois-ci.

"Kuro-chan, arrête de jouer aux devinettes, je …"

Le garde l'interrompit, agacé.

"Tu es l'un des deux princes de la cité, qui sont censés être morts depuis des années. Fai. Tu es le frère de Yuui, que j'avais rencontré quand nous étions enfants. Et selon toute logique, tu es aussi le demi-frère de la princesse Sakura, ce qui explique pourquoi tu étais aussi nerveux en la voyant."

Silence.

"Un prince … rien que ça."

"Oui."

Nouveau silence, puis, d'une toute petite voix :

"Et tu te bases sur une simple ressemblance de prénom ?"

"Non."

Fai le regarda avec insistance, attendant manifestement quelque chose de plus consistant qu'un simple "non". Mais Kurogane se contenta de croiser les bras en silence, sans lui fournir aucune autre explication.

Il y eut un long moment de flottement, durant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent la parole – le blond trop pris au dépourvu pour dire quoi que ce soit, Kurogane attendant toujours sa réponse. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était tut, Fai éclata de rire, se tenant les côtes.

"Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange, Kuro-kun. Vraiment étrange."

Il avança tout contre les barreaux, pour venir tapoter du bout du doigt le front du brun. Et chantonna :

"Mais tu vas devoir m'en dire plus si tu veux que je te répo-onde … !"

Sans bouger, Kurogane commença sa lente énumération :

"Je sais que vous êtes les fils – prétendument morts – du roi de la cité. Je sais que votre père voulait vous tuer, car – reprends-moi si jamais je me trompe – vous étiez à l'origine de l'épidémie qui a frappé la Cité il y a quelques années, à cause d'une faute que votre mère aurait commise. Je sais qu'elle s'est tuée en espérant que cela vous sauverait, et qu'apparemment ça a au moins permis que vous ayez tous les deux la vie sauve."

Le doigt de Fai resta en suspens, encore posé en haut du front du garde. Ce dernier, après s'être accorder un petit rictus de triomphe, poursuivit :

"Par contre, là où ça devient moins clair, c'est lorsqu'il s'agit de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu se produire pour que vous finissiez tous les deux enfermés ici. Dans les rêves que ton frère ne cesse de m'envoyer depuis mon arrivée ici, il comptait se sacrifier pour que tu puisses être libre, mais apparemment ça n'a pas marché comme il l'avait prévu."

Le bras de Fai retomba aussi soudainement qu'il s'était levé.

"Tu dis que Yuui t'envoie des rêves ?"

"Oui." Au moins il avait cessé de nier l'évidence, c'était déjà un progrès. "Et si tu pouvais lui dire d'arrêter, à l'avenir : j'aimerais pouvoir dormir tranquille."

Nouvel éclat de rire. "Ça risque d'être assez difficile …"

Le garde dévisagea Fai avec un haussement de sourcils.

"Et pourquoi ?"

"Il est mort."

"Qu… Quoi ?"

Kurogane en resta figé. Il chercha la trace d'un quelconque démenti, scrutant le visage fermé de Fai, et sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était peine perdue. Cette fois-ci, il ne mentait pas. Le jeune prince de la cité était bel et bien … Le garde déglutit péniblement, et sans qu'il sache très bien pourquoi, il lui sembla difficile de trouver quoi répondre à ça – lui qui n'avait jamais été réduit au silence par personne, avant cela …

"Il s'est sacrifié pour toi, c'est ça …"

"Oui."

Cela semblait tellement évident. Oui, tellement évident … et pourtant il ne se sentait pas capable de s'y résoudre aussi facilement. Et c'était tout bonnement stupide. Stupide. Et ça l'énervait au plus au point. Car s'il lui avait paru si simple de renoncer à aider Yuui alors qu'il le croyait encore en vie, il n'arrivait maintenant plus à accepter que de simples mots suffissent à le mettre en terre à tout jamais … sans aucun espoir de remède.

La petite voix en lui - qui ne s'était jamais entièrement tue – se réveilla de nouveau. _Il n'est pas trop tard pour aider celui des deux qui est encore là … celui des deux qui est en face de toi._

Mais il choisit de la faire taire.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Kuro-chan ?"

Le garde se maudit intérieurement d'avoir failli sursauter.

"Non, rien … C'est juste … dommage. Il avait l'air d'être un type bien."

Fai se contenta d'un rire amer – et, haussant les épaules, souffla :

"C'est _dommage_, comme tu dis, en effet."

Kurogane baissa les yeux légèrement, pensif. Ainsi donc Yuui n'était plus de ce monde … qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien expliquer ses rêves, à présent ? Et puis, il y avait encore quelque chose …

"Que cherches-tu tant à obtenir, là-bas, pour t'y acharner autant ?"

"Pardon ?"

Fai le fixa avec des yeux ronds, et son air ébahi arracha à son interlocuteur un léger sourire. Au moins, voilà une expression qui n'était pas feinte, pour une fois … on pouvait même dire qu'elle débordait d'honnêteté. Un peu trop, peut-être – pour son image - mais c'était une autre histoire.

"J'ai vu ce foutu trou que tu t'obstines à creuser chaque fois que tu parviens à sortir de cette cellule. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important, là derrière, pour que ça ait plus de valeur que ta liberté ?"

Le visage de Fai s'assombrit aussitôt. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, et d'une voix glaciale, murmura :

"Il y a quelque chose … Quelque chose que je dois faire, coûte que coûte."

"Et de quoi est-ce qu'il s'agit ? Qu'est qui peut…"

_"Miaaaa …"_

Kurogane s'arrêta net. _Miaaaa ?_ Il remarqua que Fai regardait vers ses pieds d'un air incrédule, et baissa aussitôt les yeux … pour se trouver face à un spectacle des plus inattendus. Sur le sol juste devant lui se trouvait un chaton minuscule, petite boule de poils blancs hirsutes dotée d'une unique tâche noire cerclant son œil droit, qui le fixait sans sourciller.

"Miaaa …", reprit le chat d'un ton exigeant.

"Mais qu'est-ce que _cette chose_ fait là ? Allez, zou, j'ai rien pour toi ! Du vent, pshhhhh !"

Il le poussa du bout du pied, mais la chose en question n'était pas du genre à en démordre aussi facilement. Le chaton recula de quelque pas avant de s'asseoir à nouveau, et plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, lança un nouveau _"Miaaaaa"_ des plus retentissants.

Une large veine vint palpiter gaiement sur le front du garde.

"Non mais il me cherche, là …"

Kurogane attrapa l'infâme par la peau du cou – s'attirant maints crachements et miaulements réprobateurs de la part du petit tyran en puissance – mais il avait à peine commencé à s'éloigner pour aller faire visiter l'extérieur de la prison à leur nouvel invité qu'une petite voix timide l'interrompait dans son dos.

"Kuro-woof …"

Quelle que soit la réplique cinglante qu'il avait l'intention de lancer en se retournant, il la ravala, intrigué, aussitôt qu'il vit l'expression troublée de Fai, qui observait l'animal avec la fascination d'un petit enfant. Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté, et demanda, plein de curiosité :

"Kuro-toutou, c'est quoi ?"

Le dit Kuro-toutou lui jeta un regard dubitatif, un peu déstabilisé par le tour que prenait la situation.

"De quoi ? Le chat ?"

"Oooh." Fai cligna des yeux, ébahi. "C'est ça un chat ? C'est mignon … qu'est qu'il est petit ! Il a l'air tout doux …"

Le garde fronça les sourcils –le chaton, à présent résigné, ne se contentait plus que de lui adresser un ou deux couinements plaintifs. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, les jumeaux avaient été confinés à l'intérieur du palais pendant tout ce temps … Fai avait-il finalement décidé de rejoindre Yuui dans ses escapades ? Qu'avait-il pu voir du monde extérieur avant de se retrouver enterré six pieds sous terre, aux fins fonds de cette prison ? Peu de choses, sûrement ….

Kurogane haussa les épaules, résigné, avant de lui tendre le chaton.

"Tiens." Puis, parce que Fai ne réagissait toujours pas, "Je suppose que ça ne causera de mal à personne si je te laisse t'amuser un peu avec avant de le foutre dehors."

Les yeux de Fai oscillèrent entre surprise, incrédulité et gratitude ; puis il tendit une main timide vers le chat, doucement, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse – où, peut-être, que le garde ne change d'avis - au premier faux mouvement de sa part. Il atteint finalement la tête du chaton, puis après un léger temps d'hésitation, commença à lui caresser la tête. Ce dernier se mit à ronronner d'un air satisfait, ce qui sembla déstabiliser quelque peu son nouveau fan.

"Il ronronne," expliqua Kurogane d'un ton patient. "C'est ce que font tous les chats quand ils sont contents. On dirait qu'il t'aime bien."

Il lui mit le chat dans les bras, ce dernier l'attrapa avec hâte, puis sécurisa sa prise pour s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas tomber. Une fois bien installé, l'animal ronronna de plus belle, se frottant vigoureusement la tête contre le torse du blond.

"Il m'aime bien …" répéta le blond d'une voix chantante.

Il rit et serra le chat contre lui, lui gratouillant le menton avec enthousiasme. Kurogane se sentit sourire, lui aussi. Cette fois-ci, la gaieté du blond ne semblait pas aussi feinte que d'ordinaire … et il était plus agréable de le voir ainsi. Après tout, aucune de ses convictions ne lui interdisait d'apporter un peu de confort à un prisonnier aussi régulièrement réprimé – bien au contraire – tant qu'il ne participait pas à ses projets d'évasion.

Le chaton s'était installé confortablement au creux de ses bras, à présent, ronronnant sans faiblir, et le blond le berça avec tendresse. Avant de s'interrompre.

"Kuro-chaaan …"

Ignorant les plaintes du chaton lorsqu'il le délogea de son nouveau nid douillet, Fai le prit et le tendit à Kurogane à travers les barreaux.

"Tu ferais mieux de le ramener." Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice. "Si les autres gardes me voient avec un tel animal, on court au devant de gros ennuis."

Il reprit le chat à contrecœur, lui lançant un regard noir pour le mettre au défi de tenter de le griffer, auquel ce dernier ne répondit que par une petite moue faussement innocente. Puis, au blond qui n'avait - pas une seule seconde - détaché ses yeux de la scène :

"Tu sais, on peut bien le garder quelques heures encore. Je viens juste de commencer ma garde, et la relève ne sera la qu'en fin de journée."

Fai claqua la langue, levant vers lui un index réprobateur, et, faisant mine de le sermonner :

"Tu vas finir par t'attirer de sérieux problèmes, à force de t'entêter ainsi. Je croyais que tu ne devais plus te préoccuper de mes affaires ?"

Kurogane lui fit baisser le doigt.

"J'ai dit que je ne t'aiderai pas à t'enfuir d'ici", répliqua-t-il avec fermeté, "pas que j'allais me mettre à te traiter de la façon dont te traite le ramassis de rebuts de la race humaine qui semble peupler cette prison. Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois un peu heureux, de temps en temps … au contraire, si ça pouvait apaiser rien qu'un peu ton état d'hystérie perpétuel, j'en serai même ravi."

Cela fit seulement rire Fai de plus belle.

"Mais je suis _toujours_ heureux !"

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

"Allez, reprends le qu'on en finisse."

Il tenta de lui mettre de force dans les bras, mais le blond recula vivement.

"Non."

Il ne l'avait jamais entendu parler d'une voix aussi dure. Kurogane, comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette fois-ci, reprit le chat avec un soupir.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Si on se montre gentil avec lui, ça lui donnera envie de revenir." Les yeux bleus du blond se teintèrent d'une touche de tristesse. "Et si les gardes le trouvent ici, ils le tueront."

Un léger silence s'installa … Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsque le blond frappa dans ses mains et lança d'une voix guillerette :

"Ou sinon, on pourrait lui apprendre à faire des claquettes en cachette, faire une fugue amoureuse, se marier et fonder un petit cirque ambulant, rien que tous les trois !"

"Tu es vraiment irrécupérable …" Kurogane secoua la tête en un geste las."Tu as gagné, je l'emmène."

Le chaton poussa un petit miaulement dépité lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, mais Kurogane se contenta de hausser les épaules, et le cacha sous sa tunique pour l'emmener jusqu'à la sortie. Que pouvait-il y faire, après tout ? Aussi désagréable que cela puisse être, le blondinet avait raison cette fois-ci.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette furtive de Théophane qui s'éloignait à pas discret, alors qu'il arrivait au bout du couloir qui menait jusqu'à la cellule de Fai. Il mit le chat dehors sans ménagement - ignorant la petite moue indignée que lui adressa ce dernier - et tapa dans ses mains pour qu'il s'enfuie, espérant qu'il ne revienne jamais pointer le bout de son museau dans les sombres couloirs de cette prison.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Kurogane apprend le passé des deux jumeaux, et la raison de leur condamnation ... Quel a pu être le sort réservé à ces deux enfants ?

Une chtite review, pour un pov chti auteur affamé ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Fai

Nouveau chapitre ! Pardon pour le retard ... j'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre. Et un grand merci à Yuuko, pour sa patience et son aide précieuse ( en particulier ce coup-ci ) !

**Petite note importante pour la compréhension du chapitre :** Hestia était la divinité grecque du feu sacré et du foyer. Elle incarne le foyer domestique, la flamme sacrée qui brûle sans cesse dans les demeures et dans les temples, et qui les purifie. Ses prêtresses devaient rester vierges. En Rome Antique, les vestales ( équivalent des prêtresses d'Hestia ) qui brisaient leurs voeux de chasteté étaient souvent enterrées vivantes.

_**Petite réponse aux reviews :**_

_Anders Andrew : _Merci beaucoup, comme toujours :). Quant au héros de PB, je suis de ton avis (même si je ne l'aimais pas dès la saison un XD). Et pour Théophane ... attends de voir le prochain chapitre, il devrait te plaire ;). A suivre : La fondation du cirque Tsubasa, avec Shaolan dans le rôle du clown XDD

_Sanashiya : _J'espère que celui-là va pas trop te perturber ... Ahem ... #va se planquer#

_Gwendolen66 : _XD Je pensais pas que cette petite phrase aurait autant d'impact. Merci pour ta review pas constructive mais adorable x3

_Subakun-sensei : _Ahem ... #sourire innocent# (T-Bag dans le rôle de Krycek, ça te va ? x3)

_Martelca : _Une fan de T-Bag ! Copiine XDDD

_Zo-chan : _Il y a quand même pas mal de Kuro dans ce chapitre, rassure-toi ;). Mais aussi beauuucoup de Fai #sifflote#

_Ptite Clad : _XDDD Sans com', jette un petit coup d'oeil au chapitre et tu verras ... x3

_Hitokage83 : _Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire, il répond aux questions que tu te posais ;)

_Angel of Dark Wings : _J'espère qu'après ça tu sauras mieux qui est qui :)

_Hokutoxtora :_ Je dois avouer que j'avais pensé à ce moment en écrivant ça. Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu l'as remarqué x3

_Narcyss :_ Wouf x3

_Chii46 :_ Le KuroFye commence ici et dans le prochain chapitre justement. Tout doucement p

_Kuroxfye : _J'espère que ce chapitre ne te vaudra pas de gifle de ta soeur ;)

_Butterflyellow, Nate02, Ichigolove1, Ayaka Maeda :_ Merci :) Voilà la suite !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passé, et le chaton n'avait pas repointé le bout de son nez. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose, dans l'absolu. Des gardes traînaient un peu partout dans la prison, en particulier Théophane et Cruzade, qui étaient occasionnellement accompagnés d'un puissant chien-loup aux mâchoires peu engageantes, qui n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de l'animal s'il avait eu le malheur de tomber sous sa patte.

L'humeur du blond, elle, n'avait pas changé. Il n'avait pas reparlé du chaton, ni de Yuui, depuis ce jour-là. L'air aussi serein, et agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux. Kurogane, lui, restait fidèle à sa décision de rester en dehors de ses affaires. Et avec son attitude fuyante, le blond lui était d'une aide certaine, il fallait bien l'avouer ...

Kurogane sortit du bain d'eau chaude - dans lequel il se trouvait depuis quelques minutes, et s'essuya en vitesse avant de s'habiller. Il lui restait près d'une heure avant de commencer son tour de garde, et il comptait bien en profiter pour effectuer quelques entraînements matinaux. Cela lui permettrait peut-être de se vider l'esprit ... il avait recommencé à penser à Fai, ces temps-ci, et ce fait l'irritait au plus haut point. Que pouvait donc bien avoir cet idiot d'aussi unique, pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à l'oublier ?

Il allait partir lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose briller au fond de l'eau. Il se rapprocha pour voir ce que c'était : il y avait peut-être fait tomber quelque chose sans s'en apercevoir. Mais tout ce qu'il vit en se penchant, ce fut son propre reflet. Non ... pas le sien ... Sa prise sur le bord du bain se raidit, et il ne put que continuer à regarder ce qui se trouvait en face de lui d'un air éberlué : le reflet, _qui aurait dû être le sien_, était celui d'un enfant blond au visage empli de peine, dont les yeux implorants étaient rivés aux siens. Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de se sentir intensément coupable, sans qu'il sache encore bien pourquoi. Fai. Ou plutôt ...

"Yuui ? C'est toi n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ?"

Les lèvres de l'enfant s'agitèrent, et même si elles ne produisirent aucun son le garde n'eut aucun mal à discerner ce qu'elles articulaient.

"Ai-dez-le."

"Non." Kurogane secoua la tête. "Je ..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Une main blanche et pâle - presque translucide – sortit de l'eau et lui saisit le poignet. Une lumière éblouissante le força à fermer les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il ne se trouvait plus dans la salle de bains de la prison. Il se trouvait dans le palais royal, plusieurs années en arrière.

* * *

"Yuui … tu es sûr ? Cette dame … elle me fait peur …"

Les deux jumeaux étaient cachés derrière un large rideau, dans le grand hall du palais, chuchotant entre eux avec empressement.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises Fai.", lui répondit son frère avec une pointe d'impatience, sans cesser de jeter des regards discrets en direction de l'escalier principal. " Tu as bien vu comme notre père était furieux lorsqu'il l'a chassée, tout à l'heure. Il faut qu'on sache à tout prix ce qu'elle lui a dit … Avant qu'elle sorte du palais."

"Oui …" Ses petites mains agrippant avec force la tunique de son frère, il leva la tête au-dessus de l'épaule de ce dernier pour regarder alentour. Puis la baissa de nouveau, dépité, réalisant que personne ne venait.

"Tu es sûr qu'elle va passer par ici ? Elle est peut-être déjà sortie …"

"Non ..." Affirma Yuui, d'une voix qui avait malgré tout perdu un peu de son assurance. "C'est impossible … On ne peut sortir du palais que par ce hall, on aurait dû la croi …"

Il s'interrompit soudain. Quelque chose de long et brun pendait juste devant son visage … depuis quand ? Comme des cheveux, venant de quelque part au-dessus de lui ...

"BOUH !"

Fai poussa un cri étouffé et se serra contre son frère, terrorisé. Yuui – en train de se retourner, alarmé, pour voir qui avait bien pu les surprendre – perdit l'équilibre et les deux enfants se retrouvèrent au sol, pèle-mêle, dans un entremêlement de bras et de jambes qui bougeaient dans tous les sens. La femme qui quelques secondes plus tôt - après s'être sournoisement approchée par derrière – s'était penchée au-dessus d'eux, éclata de rire, tandis que son serviteur secouait lentement la tête, navré.

"Mademoiselle Yuuko, je vous avais demandé de ne pas faire ça …" Lui reprocha-t-il, d'une voix où l'on sentait poindre une certaine lassitude. "Ces pauvres gamins, vous les avez sûrement traumatisés …"

Yuuko éclata d'un rire impérieux, regardant les deux enfants avec délice, comme elle aurait regardé un nouveau territoire qu'elle viendrait tout juste de conquérir.

"Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, Watanuki ! Regarde-les tous les deux, ils ont l'air de s'amuser comme des petits fous, à quatre pattes par terre – on dirait deux petits chatons !"

Elle ponctua la fin de sa phrase d'un petit cri de béatitude, qui arracha un soupir à Watanuki. Yuui, tentant de se relever comme il pouvait, malgré son frère qui s'accrochait toujours à ses habits avec la hargne d'un naufragé, écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

"Vous ! C'est vous que je cherchais !"

Le rire de Yuuko mourut. De nouveau sérieuse, elle semblait prête à l'écouter avec attention.

"Je vous en prie ! Vous devez …"

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Les yeux d'un rouge ardent , emplis de gravité, qui le regardaient fixement lui firent baisser les siens. Ce qu'il sentait en elle était semblait bien trop pesant ... comme si un simple mot de sa part était capable de changer leur destin irrévocablement. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Si elle ne leur offrait aucun espoir ... Personne ne le ferait. Il ne pouvait pas ... La main de Fai se glissa dans la sienne, et il réalisa que les tremblements qu'il sentait ne venaient plus de son frère, à présent. Il serra de ton son cœur leurs doigts entrelacés, reconnaissant, sentant revenir en lui le courage qui lui avait manqué. Et releva la tête.

"S'il vous plaît … Il faut que vous nous aidiez."

Le regard de Yuuko s'adoucit, et l'espace d'un instant un petit sourire tendre vint se peindre sur son visage. Puis elle ferma les yeux, et dit doucement :

"Je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Mais je n'ai malheureusement que peu d'espoir à vous offrir."

* * *

Des ennemis s'étaient approchés des frontières de la cité, dans la matinée, obligeant le roi à diminuer le nombre de gardes à l'intérieur du palais pour les envoyer sur le terrain. C'est ce qui avait permis aux jumeaux de s'éclipser de leur chambre pour aller trouver la voyante, et une fois cela fait, d'y retourner avec elle pour parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Watanuki, par acquis de conscience, était resté debout près de la porte pour faire le guet.

Yuuko s'assit sur le petit lit que Yuui et Fai se partageaient habituellement. Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux, et attendit que les jumeaux se soient installés à leur tour, prêts à l'écouter, pour parler.

"Tout d'abord, vous êtes bien victimes d'une malédiction, tous les deux … celle-là même qui est en train de causer la perte de notre cité."

Comme deux regards alarmés se posaient sur elle, elle ajouta :

"Mais en dépit de ce que votre père a pu vous dire, ce n'est ni vous, ni votre mère qui en êtes responsables. Cependant, avant que vous n'en tiriez la moindre conclusion, laissez-moi vous raconter ce qui s'est passé ... depuis le commencement."

Ainsi débuta son histoire. Les jumeaux l'écoutèrent, attentifs, n'osant pas faire le moindre bruit de peur d'en perdre la moindre miette.

"Avant de connaître votre père," commença-t-elle, "votre mère n'était pas – contrairement à ce qu'il a prétendu par la suite - une princesse venant d'une lointaine cité. Elle appartenait à un temple, situé un peu plus loin au Nord du pays, où elle se consacrait au culte de la Déesse Hestia. C'était sans nulle doute la plus belle et la plus douce des prêtresse qu'on ait vu depuis des générations, la favorite de la Déesse elle-même. Un jour, un guerrier vint demander l'hospitalité à sa porte. Il s'agissait de votre père, le Roi Bishamon-Ten, qui revenait tout juste de la guerre contre le Roi Ashura, qu'il avait menée aux côtés du Roi Taïshaku-Ten. Ils se plurent presque aussitôt, et Bishamon-Ten s'empressa de la courtiser jusqu'à ce que, par amour pour lui, elle accepte de quitter le temple pour l'accompagner, renonçant ainsi à son devoir de prêtresse ... et à son voeu de chasteté. C'est ainsi qu'elle vint s'établir au château de cette Cité, pour y régner aux côtés de son bien-aimé."

"Votre père s'était attiré le courroux des Dieux, en enlevant et souillant ainsi cette précieuse mortelle, dont la vie et la beauté devaient leur être destinées. Mais, par égard pour elle, ils décidèrent de pardonner l'affront que Freya leur avait fait en brisant son serment, et pardonnèrent à celui qui la leur avait enlevée. Quelques temps plus tard, elle tomba enceinte de deux jumeaux ... et votre père commis alors un acte qui devait attirer le malheur sur toute la cité."

"Quelques jours à peine après que le grossesse de votre mère ait été annoncée, une jeune femme vint se présenter au palais. Il s'agissait de la fille d'Ashura, Dame Kisshou-Ten, qui avait fui la cité à présent occupée par Taïshaku-Ten, et – comme aucune autre cité des environs ne se sentait le courage de la laisser entrer en ses murs, par crainte de représailles - venait demander asile auprès de votre père. Ce dernier accepta de l'accueillir ... en premier lieu, par sens du devoir envers elle, après avoir participé à la guerre contre la cité de son père. Mais très vite, leur relation se fit plus profonde. Jusqu'au jour où ils découvrirent qu'ils étaient liés par autre chose qu'une simple affection ... il ne leur fallut alors plus que quelques mois pour céder à la tentation de s'aimer en secret."

"Mais c'est impossible !" Fai cria tout à coup, se redressant. "Père n'a connu notre nouvelle reine qu'après la mort de notre mère ! Il l'a rencontrée quelques mois ensuite, et …"

Il chercha du regard le soutien de Yuui, mais celui-ci se détourna, et Fai s'interrompit.

"Tu le savais …"

"Oui ...", répondit-il, d'un ton un peu coupable.

Un éclat de trahison passa dans l'expression de Fai, mais ce dernier se rassit, et demanda à Yuuko d'une voix calme :

"Pouvez-vous continuer, s'il vous plaît ?"

Cette dernière eut un petit sourire compatissant, coloré d'une pointe de mélancolie.

"Bien sûr."

Elle reprit aussitôt :

"Les Dieux ont condamné votre père à ne pouvoir avoir aucun héritier. Il ne peut plus enfanter que des filles, comme la Princesse Sakura, incapables de reprendre les rênes de la cité ... le nom et l'essence de sa famille disparaîtront au moment du mariage de cette enfant. Mais vous étiez déjà nés, lorsque cette malédiction fut prononcée. Les dieux ont alors pris la décision de répandre la maladie dans sa Cité ... jusqu'à ce que justice leur soit rendue." Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant. "Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez tués. Tous les deux."

Aucune expression ne vint troubler le visage des deux jumeaux, mais un oeil attentif aurait pu remarquer la façon dont – presque imperceptiblement - leur étreinte se resserra au moment où Yuuko prononça ces mots. Comme s'ils avaient déjà su depuis longtemps quelle serait leur destinée, mais qu'une petite lueur au fond d'eux ne s'y était pas encore totalement résignée ... Watanuki sembla sur le point de venir les réconforter, mais la sorcière l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

Elle se leva lentement du lit et s'approcha d'eux, s'accroupissant pour venir les regarder dans les yeux. L'expression de son visage montrait sa douleur, mais également une profonde résolution. Elle apporterait toute l'aide qu'elle pourrait aux deux enfants – même s'il lui fallait pour cela accepter de ne leur en apporter que trop peu.

"Il existe cependant un autre moyen d'effacer la malédiction. Mais il est malheureusement bien différent de ce que vous espériez. Souhaitez-vous quand même l'entendre ?"

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent, puis, leur mains mêlées l'une à l'autre, hochèrent la tête.

* * *

Tout s'effaça avant qu'il ne puisse écouter ce que Yuuko avait à leur dire. La chambre s'assombrit, puis lorsque la lumière revint petit à petit, il s'aperçut que le décor avait changé. L'endroit lui était familier : en regardant attentivement, il finit par reconnaître la salle du trône. Le roi Bishamon-Ten y était assis, le menton reposant négligemment sur son poing. Au bas des marches devant lui se trouvait l'un de ses fils, qui le regardait d'un air assuré – qui cachait presque sa nervosité.

"Les gardes m'ont dit que tu voulais me parler." , dit le roi. "Alors je t'écoute."

L'enfant sembla un instant sur le point de baisser les yeux, mais il garda la tête droite. Il dit fièrement :

"Je viens pour mon frère. Je veux que vous lui rendiez sa liberté."

Bishamon-Ten en fut si stupéfait qu'il en perdit légèrement sa contenance. Amusé, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

"Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?"

"Parce que je sais ce que vous avez fait.", accusa le petit blond. "Vous avez volé à la déesse Hestia sa plus fidèle prêtresse, et vous l'avez trompée. Je sais que vous voulez tuer l'un d'entre nous, parce que Fei Wang Reed vous a dit que cela sauverait la cité. "

Bishamon-Ten poussa un long soupir. Plus que de la surprise, les révélations de ce que son fils avait appris semblaient plutôt provoquer chez lui une certaine résignation. L'enfant poursuivit :

"Il faut que l'un d'entre nous deux meure. On ne peut rien y faire ..."

Il serra les poings. Les mots de la voyante revinrent hanter sa mémoire. _"Si l'un de vous deux choisissait de se sacrifier volontairement pour son frère, cela suffirait à libérer celui-ci de sa malédiction"._ Il avait décidé depuis longtemps que cette personne serait lui. Quoi que son frère puisse en penser. _Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour de t'imposer tout ça ... Et te pardonner, toi. Car tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de t'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ?_

Le regard du roi se durcit, mais quels qu'étaient les sentiments qui pouvaient agiter son esprit, il n'en laissa rien paraître sur son visage.

"En deux mots, tu es venu me demander de te tuer, pour qu'en échange je laisse la vie sauve à ton frère."

"Oui", répondit le blond, sans quitter son regard.

"Bien", statua son père - posément, calmement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une scène qu'il avait répété des centaines de fois ; une scène qu'il savait qu'il aurait à jouer un jour, et à laquelle il s'était longuement préparé. "Je n'ai plus qu'à jouer mon rôle comme il se doit."

"Gardes !"

Les gardes postés à l'entrée de la porte apparurent aussitôt. Bishamon-Ten leur désigna son fils, puis leur ordonna :

"Faites venir le deuxième."

Les gardes le saluèrent aussitôt, puis sortirent. Ils réapparurent quelques instants plus tard, l'un d'eux accompagné du second enfant blond qu'il poussait devant lui. Ce dernier regarda alternativement son père, puis son frère, et son expression d'abord courroucée se mêlait de crainte alors qu'il commençait à réaliser ce qui se tramait devant lui.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, le roi dit d'une voix calme :

"Fei Wang Reed, répétez-leur ce dont vous m'avez fait part."

"Bien, Votre Majesté."

Fei-Wang Reed sortit de l'ombre, derrière le trône, pour venir se placer juste à côté de son souverain avec un sourire largement empreint de supériorité. Les deux jumeaux reculèrent instinctivement en l'apercevant, l'un deux laissa échapper une exclamation de dégoût. Ils avaient en horreur l'ignoble conseiller du roi, qui semblait sans cesse comploter quelque noir dessein sous ses airs mielleux teintés d'une pointe de mépris.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de rompre la malédiction.", commença Fei Wang Reed, droit et digne. "Deux enfants, deux sorts opposés. L'un d'eux doit mourir, l'autre ne devra jamais voir sa fin arriver par la main d'un mortel. Les dieux seuls décideront de son sort, ainsi que du temps que durera sa vie."

"Et j'ai trouvé un moyen très simple de m'assurer de tout ceci", reprit le roi avec un sourire.

"Toi." Il désigna le second jumeau, celui qui était arrivé en dernier. "Tu seras enfermé dans l'une des cellules de la prison, à l'écart des autres criminels. Quant à toi ..." Il se tourna vers celui qui était venu le trouver. "Conformément à ton souhait, tu mourras. Tu seras emmuré vivant, dans la même prison, à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où se trouve ton frère. Tu y resteras sans eau ni nourriture, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive."

* * *

La vision s'estompa, laissant Kurogane au milieu de la salle de bains, à court de mots, incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait en penser. Il se tourna vers le bassin mais n'y vit que son propre reflet ... Une expression d'intense confusion mêlée de colère se peignait sur son visage.

Que s'était-il passé, après ce qu'il venait de voir ? Si l'un d'entre eux était mort, cela voulait certainement dire que la sentence du roi avait été exécutée ... De toute façon, qui aurait pu l'en empêcher ? Yuui, donc ... emmuré vivant ... Kurogane sentit une rage sourde, irrépressible monter en lui à cette pensée. Pour la première fois, il avait réellement envie de mettre un terme à la vie de son supérieur – de ses propres mains.

Il entendit soudain des cris venant de l'extérieur. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait donné l'alarme : une évasion ? En tendant l'oreille, il distingua les mots "maudit", et "mur" ... Fai. Il sortit en trombe pour se précipiter là où il était sûr de le trouver ... et ne fut pas déçu. Un attroupement s'était formé au fond de la prison, à l'endroit où se trouvait cette fichue fente devant laquelle il avait parlé avec Théophane, à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'y fraya aussitôt un chemin, ignorant les protestations qui en découlèrent.

Á quelques pas du mur à peine, se trouvait Fai, et pas moins de trois gardes d'un bon gabarit étaient nécessaires pour le tenir en place. Le blond ne ménageait pas ses efforts, redoublant de coups de pieds et d'ongles, remuant dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se dégager. Les gardes le forcèrent tant bien que mal à reculer, mais il continua de se débattre de plus belle.

Le cri sorti, déchirant, du fond de sa gorge :

"Fai ! Fai !"

Kurogane en resta paralysé. _Fai ?_ Son regard passa du mur au visage du blond qui ne cessait de crier, encore et encore, un nom qui était pourtant censé être le sien. Fai et Yuui. Les deux frères. Si Fai se trouvait là derrière, alors ...

Le visage du blond, lequel était habituellement maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions, était à présent empli de chagrin. Il tendit la main vers le mur, ses doigts tendus en effleurèrent la surface.

"Fai ..."

"Toi, je vais te faire regretter de t'être barré pendant mon tour de garde, enfoiré !"

Cruzade, qui était arrivé par-derrière Kurogane, agrippa les cheveux du blond et l'arracha au garde qui le tenait pour le jeter à terre. L'air furieux, il le roua de coups de pieds avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever. Le blond - pris par surprise - ne put que tenter vainement de se protéger le visage à l'aide de ses avant-bras.

"Tu veux me créer des ennuis, hein, raclure ! Tu vas voir ... Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi tu ne pourras plus aller nulle part !"

Il se pencha vers Fai, mais fut stoppé net lorsqu'une main à l'étreinte implacable lui agrippa le bras. Il se retourna, prêt à aboyer sa rage sur celui qui avait osé l'interrompre ... pour croiser le regard rougeoyant, plein de courroux de Kurogane. Il eut à peine le temps de penser à se justifier ; le poing puissant du brun l'envoya percuter le mur d'en face et il glissa jusqu'au sol, inconscient.

"Je t'avais prévenu. À l'avenir, pense à traiter un peu mieux ceux qui sont sous ta responsabilité."

Les autres gardes le regardaient d'un air étrange, mais il leur fit baisser les yeux d'un regard. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Théophane ; il n'y prit par garde. Il empoigna le blond par l'épaule pour l'aider à se relever.

"Allez viens, je te ramène à ta cellule."

Fai jeta un dernier regard au mur juste derrière lui, puis ferma les yeux, résigné, et se laissa guider par Kurogane. Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi le reste de la garde tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient. C'était la première fois que le prisonnier opposait aussi peu de résistance ... Il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un le ramener ainsi jusqu'à sa cellule. Leurs traits se firent durs, méfiants. Le nouveau garde venait tout juste de perdre leur confiance.

Durant tout le trajet qui les menèrent jusqu'à sa cellule, Fai ne prononça pas un mot. Kurogane le déposa au sol avant de l'examiner rapidement. Le constat n'était pas vraiment brillant, mais rien qui ne dépasse la moyenne habituelle. On pouvait même le considérer comme légèrement positif ; sûrement grâce à son intervention.

"Ça va ?"

"Oui", répondit le blond avec un sourire. "Ce n'est pas grand chose."

Kurogane secoua la tête. Il était vraiment inutile de se faire des illusions, cet idiot n'allait pas devenir soudain aussi honnête qu'un prêtre pour la simple raison qu'il l'avait vu se faire tabasser devant lui. Le connaissant, plus ce qu'il avait à cacher était transparent, plus cela était amusant ...

"Tu m'as menti, tout ce temps ... Yuui."

Le prisonnier n'eut quasiment pas de réaction quand il l'appela par son véritable nom : il devait très certainement s'y attendre, après que le garde l'ait entendu hurler ainsi celui de son frère : la situation ne laissait plus beaucoup de place à la confusion, et encore moins au déni.

"Pourquoi as-tu pris le nom de ton frère ?"

Le blond s'assit, et enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de lui répondre, et lorsqu'il le fit, ses yeux restèrent tout de même braqués sur les carreaux de pierre qui s'étendaient à ses pieds.

"Je suis le seul à l'avoir vraiment connu, il n'a rien laissé derrière lui ... et l'idée qu'il disparaisse totalement ... je ne pouvais pas ..."

Il fut secoué d'un tremblement fugace, et souffla :

"Quand j'aurai fini ce que je dois faire ... je serai seul. Tout seul."

La voix de Kurogane baissa un peu, se faisant plus douce, comme s'il tenait en main quelque chose de fragile et précieux, qu'il avait peur de briser.

"Celui qui s'est sacrifié ... c'était Fai ?"

Plus un constat qu'une question. Fai - ou plutôt Yuui – haussa les épaules ; il avait retrouvé l'air d'éternelle insouciance qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer en toutes circonstances.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû m'aider. Les autres gardes trouvent toujours suspects ceux s'intéressent de trop près à la santé des prisonniers. Il vont croire que nous sommes amoureux ..."

"Toi ...", gronda Kurogane.

Yuui n'aurait pas pu donner meilleure approbation que celle qu'il lui avait donnée en choisissant de ne pas répondre. Kurogane leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put dissimuler un léger sourire. Il savait bien que cette feinte insouciance n'était qu'une manière un peu maladroite de protéger ceux qui l'entouraient -enfin ceux qui s'en souciaient. Et cela le rendait bien plus admirable que tous les imbéciles qui passaient leur temps à s'apitoyer sur leur sort.

Le garde lui tapota le dessus de la tête, et lui dit d'un ton affectueux :

"Tu t'es toujours bien occupé de ton frère, mais tu n'as jamais appris à t'occuper de toi, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Yuui sembla un instant sur le point de reculer, mais se ravisa. Il resta assis sans bouger, ses grands yeux bleus le dévisageant avec calme, attentifs. Ils semblèrent happer en Kurogane toute pensée cohérente l'espace d'un instant, mais il se reprit, se sentant comme obligé d'ajouter :

"Je ne te ferai pas sortir d'ici. Jamais. Mais je ne laisserai aucun de ces abrutis de gardes te faire du mal devant moi. Qu'ils en pensent ce qui leur plaira, ça ne me concerne pas."

Yuui sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose, mais quels que puissent avoir été les mots qui lui traversèrent l'esprit, ils moururent avant même d'avoir franchi le seuil de ses lèvres. Kurogane choisit de prendre cela pour un encouragement.

"Tout ce que je veux en échange, c'est que tu te montres franc envers moi. Plus de mensonges, plus de pirouettes idiotes. Je suis sûr que même quelqu'un comme toi doit en être capable."

Yuui resta un long moment silencieux

"Merci."

Si le sourire que le blond esquissa – brièvement - à ce moment là n'avait eu cette petite touche de sincérité un peu tremblotante, il lui en aurait presque voulu de céder aussi facilement.

* * *

Assis dans son lit, le dos contre le mur, Kurogane n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce qu'il avait dit à ce fichu blond, dans la journée ...

_"Je ne laisserai aucun de ces abrutis d__e gardes t__e faire du mal devant moi." _Il aurait beau prétendre ce qu'il voulait, il venait de sacrément remettre en question sa promesse de ne pas s'impliquer dans les affaires du blond ... Quelle idiotie ! C'était comme s'il était devenu incapable de penser depuis qu'il avait appris que Yuui était encore vivant. Que Yuui était _son_ Fai. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte bien plus tôt, d'ailleurs, ils étaient tellement semblables ...

Pourtant, que le survivant soit Yuui ou bien Fai, cela ne faisait aucune différence, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun des deux enfants n'avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait, et il ressentait de la peine pour le sort de chacun d'entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour expliquer le soulagement qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait appris que Yuui n'était pas mort. Yuui ... il ne pensait plus qu'à lui depuis tout à l'heure.

C'était tout simplement différent. Yuui, Fai ... . Bien sûr, le sort de Fai le révoltait, mais il ne le touchait pas de la même façon ... Au risque de paraître insensible. Ce qui l'agitait n'était que la colère et l'affliction que n'importe qui ressentirait en face d'une telle injustice. Et il aurait dû en être de même pour Yuui, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher aussi facilement ... Lui qui ne renonçait jamais à une promesse une fois qu'il l'avait faite, commençait à douter.

Il se coucha brutalement, irrité, et remonta les couvertures. Il était fatigué. Ces maudits rêves le harcelaient nuit après nuit et il manquait de sommeil, voilà tout. Demain, tout lui semblerait certainement beaucoup plus clair. Demain ...

Il ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil et l'oubli l'envahir.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai utilisé les noms des personnages de la série d'origine, pas d'Horitsuba. Yuui est donc NOTRE Fai, celui qui, dans Tsubasa, suit Kurogane et Cie dans leurs aventures, comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné :). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

_**Prochain chapitre :**_ Quand une discussion avec Sakura mène à une discussion des plus ... _intéressantes_ avec Yuui. Les choses entre eux seraient-elles sur le point d'évoluer ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Attirance

**Nouveau chapitre !** Un peu plus en avance que le dernier, celui-là, je vais essayer de maintenir la cadence ! Un chapitre assez tranquille, profitez-en, c'est le calme avant la tempête :)

**_Comme toujours, un grand merci à Yuuko-sama alias Poiroo pour sa correction !_**

**Petite note importante pour la compréhension du chapitre :** En grèce antique, pour que l'âme d'un défunt puisse reposer en paix, elle devait absolument être mise en terre, avec des rituels précis. L'âme d'un défunt auquel les honneurs funèbres n'avaient pas été rendus était condamnée à errer dans le monde des vivants. Ce qui explique pourquoi l'âme de Fai hante toujours la prison.

**_Petite réponse aux reviews :_**

**Sanashiya :** Le KuroFai progresse encore un peu plus ;) ... Moi aussi j'adore Yuui (et j'ai toujours du mal à m'y retrouver dans les fics qui inversent les deux prénoms )

**Anders Andrew :** Yuuko est vraiment passionnante à faire entrer en scène, j'aurais aimé la faire apparaître à nouveau ... Quant à FWR, marrant que tu aies cité Jafar en premier, c'est justement lui qui m'a inspiré pour le rôle x3

**Irissia87 :** Un chapitre avec beaucoup de Kuro, tu vas être contente ;)

**Hina kun :** J'ai failli faire une attaque en voyant ta review XD #sort le champagne# ... #la lit # ... #prend la grosse tête# ... c'est malin, je vais plus rentrer dans mon chapeau maintenant ...

**Hokutoxtora :** Merci !J'avais peur que les cross-over fassent "trop" (et de m'attirer les foudres des fans de Bishamon-ten, faut avouer que j'ai dû le rendre assez OOC ...)

**Kyarorin :** Plus de flash-backs pour l'instant ;)

**Chii46, Hitokage83 :** Contente d'avoir répondu à toutes vos questions :) .. Quant aux KuroFai, il va commencer à avancer sérieusement à partir de maintenant ;)

**The nouf :** Rassure-toi (où inquiète-toi p), Kuro n'a pas fini d'en démorde avec les deux gardes ...

**Zoro-chan :** Merci de jouer les apôtres XD ... Quand à Théophane, ça m'aurait étonné si tu l'avais pas aimé (ou alors ça aurait voulu dire que j'avais complètement loupé le perso x3). En tout cas, tu auras l'occasion de plus le voir dans le prochain chapitre ;)

**Martelca :** Et voici la suite ! Avec du Kuro à revendre !

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, Kurogane contemplait le fond de son verre d'hydromel , semblant délibérer s'il devait oui ou non s'en servir un second. La situation avait de quoi être risible : près de quinze jours qu'il n'avait plus fait le moindre rêve, et c'était maintenant qu'il commençait à avoir des problèmes de sommeil. Reposant son verre sur la table, il cala son dos plus confortablement sur le dossier de la chaise, profitant du silence environnant pour tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit.

À cette heure-ci de la matinée, il n'y avait personne pour le déranger : les cuisinières n'étaient pas encore arrivées pour préparer le petit-déjeuner, et la plupart des gardes étaient soit en fin de service, soit encore endormis. Enfin, cela ne faisait guère de différence, de toute façon : depuis qu'il avait aidé Fai -ou plutôt Yuui, il ne s'y ferait décidément jamais – les gardes semblaient se faire un devoir de l'éviter scrupuleusement ...

Quand ils ne cherchaient pas à le provoquer.

En quelques jours à peine, les regards s'étaient faits plus pesants, les murmures plus empressés, de moins en moins dissimulés. Ce qui n'était demeuré dans un premier temps qu'une discrète remarque, une rumeur ponctuelle glissée à la va-vite à l'oreille d'un autre compagnon de travail, était devenu bien plus ostentatoire dès qu'ils s'étaient jugés suffisamment nombreux pour ne plus se faire dessus dès qu'il leur lançait un regard un peu méchant.

Bien sûr, ce n'était rien de vraiment concret. Mais certains s'étaient quand même livrés à quelques actes _héroïques_ : un commentaire fait juste assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre – sans savoir exactement qui avait prononcé ces mots, un discret ricanement quand il rentrait dans une pièce ... De quoi lui faire comprendre le plus clairement possible qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas sans pour autant trop se mouiller.

Des sales petits rats trouillards, voilà tout ce qu'ils étaient. Malheureusement pour eux, il avait passé l'âge de se cacher dans un coin pour pleurer parce que ses méchants camarades l'embêtaient ... contrairement à eux, certainement, pensa-t-il avec un sourire.

La porte de la cuisine grinça faiblement derrière lui ; il se retourna : Sakura se tenait sur le seuil, tenant en main un plateau recouvert de restes et de couverts sales. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle l'aperçut : elle avait probablement l'habitude de se trouver seule ici à cette heure. Elle se reprit aussitôt, cependant, le gratifiant de son habituel sourire d'un blanc éclatant.

"Bonjour Monsieur Kurogane."

"Bonjour Princesse."

La jeune fille rougit en l'entendant l'appeler par son titre, mais ne sembla pas aussi surprise qu'on aurait pu l'escompter.

"J'espère ne pas trop vous déranger", lui dit-elle en posant le plateau sur un petit comptoir situé juste derrière lui. "Je suis chargée de m'occuper de préparer et débarrasser le repas des gardes qui sont de service avant le petit-déjeuner. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps."

Elle le salua puis commença à laver dans une bassine la vaisselle qu'elle venait d'apporter. Kurogane se servit un second verre d'hydromel qu'il dégusta lentement, tout en la regardant. La jeune fille ne cessait de lui jeter des regards furtifs, avant de se retourner à la hâte, le visage rouge comme une pivoine. Elle semblait brûler d'envie de lui demander quelque chose - sans oser toutefois s'y risquer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" Il reposa son verre et appuya son menton sur ses mains croisées pour mieux l'observer. "Si tu as une question à me poser, fais-le. Je ne mange plus les gens : ça commençait à me donner des aigreurs d'estomac."

"Vous avez raison." Elle rit, puis son visage se fit plus sérieux. Elle posa les verres qu'elle venait de finir d'essuyer pour se tourner vers Kurogane. "Ce prisonnier dont vous avez la garde ... Celui que j'ai rencontré, il y a quelques semaines ... Est-ce qu'il va bien ?"

Cette question le déstabilisa quelque peu. Suspicieux, il plissa les yeux : ceux de Sakura plongèrent aussitôt en direction des dalles de pierre qui recouvraient le sol de la prison.

"Pourquoi t'intéresse-t-il autant, tout à coup ? Tu le connais à peine, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est seulement qu'il avait l'air gentil." Ses mains se crispèrent imperceptiblement sur le torchon, qu'elle avait toujours en main depuis qu'elle avait fini la vaisselle. "S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce serait vraiment trop triste ..."

"Tu sais."

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait. Sakura releva la tête, et Kurogane ne put réfréner un petit sourire. La princesse avait beau être de nature assez timide, elle savait se montrer sûre d'elle quand le sujet devenait vraiment sérieux.

"J'étais trop jeune, lorsqu'ils ont été emmenés ici, pour me souvenir d'eux. Mais j'ai commencé à faire des rêves, il y a quelques années. J'y ai appris ce qui leur était arrivé, ainsi que d'autres choses : votre arrivée ici en fait partie." Elle secoua négativement la tête en voyant l'expression de Kurogane. "Ce n'est pas _lui _qui me les a envoyé. J'ai toujours eu ce genre de pouvoirs ... d'aussi loin que je me souvienne."

"Une liseuse de rêves", constata Kurogane. La princesse hésita un instant, puis hocha la tête.

"J'ai essayé d'en parler à mon père, mais il refuse de m'écouter. Alors je suis venue ici pour me rapprocher de lui ... me rapprocher d'eux. Je voulais les aider, mais les gardes me surveillent – en particulier les deux envoyés par son conseiller pour veiller à ce que tout se déroule comme il le souhaite. Je n'ai même pas réussi à les approcher ..."

Kurogane hocha lentement la tête, pour l'encourager à continuer. Fei Wang Reed ... C'était donc le conseiller du roi qui avait envoyé Cruzad et Théophane dans cette prison. Décidément, ce type semblait se trouver derrière le moindre sale coup qui se tramait dans cette histoire.

"Fai est encore ici, derrière ce mur." La voix de Sakura monta soudain, puis ne fut plus qu'un murmure. "Puisque personne ne lui a rendu les honneurs funèbres, il n'a pas encore pu rejoindre le monde des morts. Son esprit ne peut pas quitter la prison ; il est condamné à errer ici, enfermé entre quatre murs ... Tout comme Yuui."

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille. Et Kurogane, qui pouvait se vanter de ne jamais avoir laissé la culpabilité l'empêcher de trouver ses mots, ne trouva rien à répondre, cette fois-ci. Si même l'héritière du royaume s'y mettait ...

"Écoute ...", commença-t-il -mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Shaoran. Il resta figé sur le pas de la porte. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Kurogane, puis sur Sakura ; lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait il cria, affolé :

"Princesse ! Que se passe-t-il ?" Il vint immédiatement se placer entre elle et Kurogane en un geste protecteur, semblant le défier de tenter de lui faire le moindre mal. "Que faites-vous ? Pourquoi est-elle en train de pleurer ?"

"Calme un peu tes hormones, gamin. On n'a fait que discuter."

"Il dit la vérité." Sakura posa la main sur son épaule pour le rassurer – un geste qui sembla le gêner atrocement. "Ne t'inquiète pas Shaoran, ce n'est rien."

"Mais ...Bien, comme vous voudrez."

Shaoran se calma à contrecoeur, mais continua tout de même à lancer des regards un peu méfiants à Kurogane. Ce dernier retint un petit rire : ce gamin était tellement zélé que c'en était touchant ... Un petit peu surprotecteur sur les bords, hein ? Il avait beau être un peu maladroit par moments, le gosse était sûrement l'un des seuls gardes qui valaient le coup dans cette prison. À se demander comment il avait bien pu s'y retrouver ...

Sakura s'essuya les mains, posa son torchon à côté des verres propres, puis, tirant l'extrémité de la ficelle argentée nouée autour de son cou, sortit de sous ses vêtements un coquillage dans les tons de rose mordoré.

"Je dois aller chercher de quoi préparer les repas. Mais avant cela ... " Elle glissa l'objet dans la main de Kurogane. "Lorsque vous verrez Yuui, donnez-lui ceci, s'il vous plaît. C'est un talisman. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ... C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui pour l'instant."

_Et moi, je pourrais certainement faire bien plus ... N'est-ce-pas ?_ Il garda les yeux rivés sur le dos de Shaoran et Sakura tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, serrant le talisman au creux de sa main. Il pourrait certainement faire sortir Yuui et Fai de cet endroit, s'il en prenait la décision. Il n'en faisait pourtant rien. Mais ni la princesse, ni Yuui ne semblaient lui en vouloir pour ça.

Alors pourquoi diable sentait-il la culpabilité le ronger ainsi, depuis quelques temps ?

* * *

La garde de Kurogane s'étendait du début de l'après-midi jusqu'au lendemain matin. Deux gardes qu'il ne connaissait pas le saluèrent du bout des lèvres lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule, avant de partir se reposer dans leurs quartiers – à grands renforts de messes basses ainsi que de reniflement méprisants. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Cruzad et Théophane ne s'étaient pas chargés de la surveillance de Yuui, et sa santé semblait s'en être un peu améliorée.

Yuui bondit littéralement contre les barreaux dès que Kurogane s'approcha, lui arrachant contre son gré un petit sourire amusé. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais ... et ce n'était peut-être pas si déplaisant que ça.

"Bonjour Kuro-toutou ! Ou plutôt bon après-midi, si j'ai bien compté. Tu vas bien ? Bien dormi ? J'ai entendu les gardes dire des choses pas très gentilles à ton sujet tout à l'heure, j'espère que Kuro-chan n'a pas de problèmes ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

"Si tu parles aussi vite, comment diable veux-tu que je réponde à tes questions ?", répliqua Kurogane d'un ton qui se voulait irrité.

Le blond avait beau savoir se montrer particulièrement rageant quelquefois, il ne pouvait nier qu'il éprouvait un certain plaisir à le voir ainsi. Ce qui était stupide, d'ailleurs, quand on y réfléchissait. Il avait souhaité tant de temps que le blond soit sérieux, et quand il y était enfin parvenu, ce n'était que pour être soulagé lorsqu'il le voyait redevenir jovial. Les contradictions semblaient décidément être de mise, depuis le début de la matinée.

"Tu as l'air en forme, aujourd'hui. Ça tombe bien, j'ai un cadeau pour toi – de la part de la Princesse."

"Un cadeau ? Pour moi ?", répéta Yuui. Il sembla seulement confus, au départ, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il saisit l'ensemble de la phrase. "De la part de ..."

"De ta demi-soeur, oui."

Yuui se crispa visiblement lorsqu'il prononça ces mots, mais Kurogane s'en fichait. Il en avait assez de cette habitude qu'il lui avait fait prendre de toujours tourner autour du pot : maintenant que le temps des faux-semblants était derrière eux, les choses avaient grand besoin d'être posées une bonne fois pour toutes.

_Une résolution un peu hypocrite, quand toi-même tu ne sais plus trop comment tu dois te comporter avec lui ..._

"On dirait que tu as décidé de ne plus mâcher tes mots, Kuro-chan", répondit le blond avec un petit rire gêné.

"Peu importe."

Kurogane sortit le coquillage de la poche où il l'avait rangé – afin d'éviter que les gardes l'aperçoivent et se mettent à le bombarder de questions inutiles – et le tendit au blond. Ce dernier, passant le bras au travers des barreaux, l'entoura de ses doigts hésitants et le prit pour l'amener vers lui, le scrutant sourcils froncés.

"Pardon Kuro-chan, mais ... qu'est-ce que c'est ?", lui demanda-t-il soudain. Il tenait l'objet du bout des doigts, semblant se demander dans quel sens il était censé le mettre.

Kurogane laissa échapper un soupir. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Bien sûr, Yuui – qui ne connaissait presque rien du monde extérieur, n'avait jamais pu voir le moindre coquillage. C'était assez logique, en y réfléchissant. Et en même temps un peu triste ...

"Ce sont des coquillages", expliqua-t-il. "C'est un peu comme une carapace, pour des animaux qui vivent dans la mer ... Comme la coquille des escargots (il pria intérieurement qu'il sache ce qu'étaient les escargots). C'est un peu ... comme leur maison quoi. Sauf que c'est une partie de leur corps."

_Ça, c'est vraiment clair comme de l'eau de roche, Kurogane. Formidable. _Il espérait que le blond aurait quand même compris, même si son air dubitatif indiquait plutôt le contraire.

"Je vois...je crois" , reprit ce dernier. "Mais tu m'as bien dit qu'ils vivaient dans la mer ? C'est bien ce gros tas d'eau qui sépare deux pays ?"

Kurogane secoua la tête, se sentant soudain bien las. L'explication s'avérait encore plus laborieuse que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

"C'est ... Comment t'expliquer ... Tu vois la couleur du ciel ? Et bien ..."

"Pas très bien, non ..."

Kurogane s'interrompit. Bien sûr, il n'avait posé la question que de façon purement rhétorique, sans réfléchir. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le blond y réponde - et surtout pas de cette façon.

"Ça fait déjà un bout de temps que je suis ici, Kuro-chan," dit Yuui avec un petit sourire d'excuse. "Il y a pas mal de choses dont j'ai du mal à me rappeler clairement ..."

Kurogane resta silencieux. Qu'aurait-il pu ajouter, de toute façon ? Lui expliquer à quoi ressemblait le bleu du ciel ne rimerait pas à grand chose. Et la mer, comment lui représenter ? Le paysage éblouissant, la douceur du sable chaud lorsqu'il s'infiltrait entre les orteils et ce vent brûlant qui emmêlerait ses cheveux dorées ... C'était des choses qu'il fallait _vivre _: à quoi bon les entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Yuui, bien sûr, n'avait presque pas vécu. Et Kurogane commençait à sérieusement lui en vouloir. Parce qu'il commençait à le faire douter de ses serments ... Plus le temps passait, moins il parvenait à savoir vraiment ce qui le poussait à rester ainsi fidèle à ses serments. L'honneur ? Ce qu'il accomplissait ici, le fait qu'il s'obstine à se désintéresser de ce que Yuui subissait ... Cela ne méritait certainement pas de s'appeler ainsi. Pour ses parents, alors. Mais seraient-ils vraiment heureux de le voir faire ce genre de choses, ou bien du sort de Yuui ? ... Certainement pas.

"Kuro-chan ?"

Le blond l'observait à travers les barreaux, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Il avait dû rester plongé dans ses pensées plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallu. Il lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait – espérant que son ton contrarié suffirait à cacher son trouble. Yuui eut un drôle de sourire, puis lui lança le pendentif - Kurogane le saisit par réflexe, avant de lever vers lui un regard interrogateur. Yuui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Tu diras à Ho ... à Sakura-chan que c'était adorable de m'offrir ceci, mais que je ne peux pas le garder."

"Et pourquoi ça ?", répliqua Kurogane d'un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

"Ce serait plutôt ironique, que quelqu'un dans ma situation - condamné pour des motifs que je n'ai pas à te rappeler - soit en possession d'un talisman supposé m'accorder l'aide divine en cas de besoin, tu ne trouves pas ?"

Il rit, mais Kurogane ne le suivit pas, lui jetant à la place un regard glacial.

"Tu briserais le tendre coeur d'une jeune fille pour un prétexte aussi bidon ?"

"Elle n'a pas besoin de faire ce genre de choses", fut la réponse du blond qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

"Et qui es-tu pour décider ce que les gens ont besoin de faire ou non ?" Il renifla d'un ton méprisant.

"Hum ... Si tu poses les choses de cette façon ... Dieu, je suppose."

Son sourire s'élargit quasiment jusqu'à ses oreilles. Kurogane quant à lui se retint de justesse d'écraser le talisman au creux de son poing serré, préférant prendre une profonde respiration pour essayer de se calmer ... Avant de se figer soudainement ; un rictus de victoire peint sur les lèvres.

"Bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, alors."

Il faillit rire en voyant l'expression triomphante de Yuui, et plus encore en la voyant se décomposer à peine quelques secondes après, lorsque – au lieu d'abandonner la dispute et reprendre sa garde, comme ce dernier l'avait supposé – il glissa la clé dans la serrure et entra, brandissant le talisman comme s'il s'agissait de quelque arme aux pouvoirs de destruction encore insoupçonnés. Kurogane s'avança d'un pas ferme vers le blond – qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, même si ses traits soudain tendus trahissaient son inquiétude.

"Kuro-myu ..."

"C'est amusant de voir à quel point tu changes de comportement chaque fois que je fais un pas dans ta cellule." Il saisit le menton du blond pour le forcer à lever les yeux vers lui. "Aurais-tu peur de moi, Yuui D. Flowright ?"

Il lui sembla que Yuui allait reculer pour se défaire de son contact, mais il ne le fit pas. Il resta immobile, et l'azur profond de ses prunelles, aussi pur que s'il était enfant de ce ciel pourtant oublié depuis des années, dévora le feu de son regard. Ses lèvres claires articulèrent lentement :

"Aurais-je des raisons d'avoir peur de toi ? Kurogane."

Le dit Kurogane n'avait aucune idée de l'effet que le fait que Yuui se décide enfin à prononcer son nom en entier aurait dû lui faire, mais une chose était sûre : ça n'aurait pas dû être _celui-là_. Son regard courut le long du corps du prisonnier sans qu'il l'eut vraiment décidé. Sous sa tunique légère, on pouvait deviner la courbure de ses reins et le tissu déchiré par endroits laissait apparaître sa peau blanche qui semblait si douce ... Sa main s'était déjà posée sur ces hanches fines, si dangereusement près des siennes, pour le confirmer ...

"Kuro-chan ..."

Il releva les yeux vers le visage du blond, et l'expression d'abandon incertain qui s'y peignait le fit revenir à la réalité. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait tout juste à faire lui apparut alors – en même temps que les bleus et les marques qui couraient encore sur la peau de Yuui, à divers endroits, son corps fragile et un peu amaigri. Il ne valait pas mieux que ceux qui lui avaient fait ça, au final ... Il recula imperceptiblement.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ..."

"Kuro-chan, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui ..."

La main du blond se posa sur sa joue – de façon fuyante, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il devait -ou voulait – se comporter, mais il la repoussa. Kurogane prit le talisman et le passa autour du cou de Yuui.

"Garde-le, c'est tout."

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le garde se détourna, sortit de la cellule, referma la porte à clé et partit d'un pas rapide le long du couloir. Et bien que son amour-propre refusât d'appeler par le mot _fuite_ ce qu'il venait de faire, jamais il n'avait senti aussi clairement dans le fond de sa gorge le goût amer de la défaite.

* * *

Yuui passa ses doigts autour des barreaux. Le couloir devant sa cellule était désert ; il n'avait pourtant pas envie d'en profiter. Il rit d'un doux rire sans joie puis posa son front contre la paroi de métal, accueillant avec joie la sensation de fraîcheur humide que ce geste lui apporta.

"On dirait que finalement, j'ai réussi à le faire fuir ..."

Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, mais n'était pas sûr de l'être réellement. C'était pourtant ce qu'il espérait, non ? Bien que cette fois-ci, il n'ait pas agi de façon intentionnelle ... Il passa sa main sur sa hanche, à l'endroit où Kurogane l'avait touché, et ne put retenir un frisson. Depuis quand ce nouveau garde avait-il franchi la ligne, la frontière qu'il maintenait strictement définie entre lui et le monde depuis des années ?

Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Consciemment. Parce qu'il se sentait seul, depuis que Fai n'était plus là ... Bien sûr, comme l'esprit de son frère ne pouvait pas quitter la prison, ils pouvaient encore entrer en contact fugace, par moments. Mais les mains de Kurogane étaient si chaudes ... Elles lui avaient fait prendre conscience de ce qui lui avait manqué pendant tant d'années, sans qu'il ne puisse encore le savoir.

Il laissa échapper une exclamation de frustration, et donna un coup de pied rageur dans la porte. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser comme cela. Pas après ce que Fai avait fait pour lui. Fai se sentait beaucoup plus seul que lui, bien sûr, mais ne se plaignait jamais. Et lui n'était même pas fichu de faire ce qu'il fallait pour que ce dernier puisse reposer en paix. Au lieu de cela, il s'attachait à l'un de ceux qui étaient chargés de l'en empêcher ... c'était si stupide qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

Et le comportement de Kurogane ... il n'avait pas rêvé, il venait de _s'intéresser_ à lui. Ça n'avait pas de sens ... Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ... Ce n'était pas son genre, de faire ça, si ? Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas, ne savait pas comment le brun se comportait en dehors de ces murs ... Et puis Kurogane ne serait pas le premier garde à vouloir simplement prendre un peu de bon temps avec ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Il se laissa glisser au sol. Il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces ; tout devenait si compliqué. Avant l'arrivée de Kurogane, il n'avait eu qu'un seul but : accorder le repos à l'âme de son frère, et ensuite ... ensuite, peu importe. À présent, c'était comme si tout lui échappait au fur et à mesure ... Il fallait que tout cela s'arrête. Et Kurogane semblait penser la même chose lui aussi : considérant la façon dont il était parti, il n'y avait plus de doute, il ne voudrait certainement plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il ne serait pas vraiment surpris qu'il finisse par quitter son poste.

Plantant ses ongles sur les dalles de pierre, Yuui pria pour que Kurogane recommence à le détester. C'était peut-être le seul espoir qu'il leur restait, à tous les deux.

* * *

Kurogane échangea son tour de guet avec le premier garde qui eut trop peur pour oser lui résister, et quitta la prison. Marchant à grandes enjambées, comme pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ce qui venait de se produire ... Ou plutôt, ce qui aurait pu se produire. Il passait trop de temps enfermé là-dedans, avec ces imbéciles de gardes, et toute ces frustrations lui faisaient monter des envies stupides à la tête.

Il n'était qu'un homme après tout, et ces choses étaient probablement courantes chez quelqu'un de son âge. L'explication semblait bien simple, en apparence. Mais il ne parvenait pourtant pas à y croire.

Contrairement à beaucoup de ceux qu'il connaissait, il n'avait jamais nourri ce genre de penchants. Alors si cet homme l'attirait ainsi ... Il préférait ne pas penser aux implications qui pouvaient en découler. Parce que cela ne pouvait pas être une simple passade physique ... bien que ça n'_aurait dû_ être que ça. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre plus, dans une situation comme celle-ci. Alors pourquoi les résolutions qui le gouvernaient depuis des années s'inclinaient-elles si facilement, laissant un tel gringalet l'obnubiler ?

Après avoir erré quelques heures dans la ville, tournant inlassablement les mêmes pensées dans sa tête – sans pour autant pouvoir faire avancer d'un seul pouce sa situation - il partit prendre une chambre dans une auberge qui offrait également boisson et oubli à volonté. Après plusieurs bouteilles il finit par se laisser toucher par les avances de la femme aux cheveux longs ondulés qui n'avait cessé de le regarder avec insistance, depuis sa table au fond de la salle, et accepta l'invitation qu'elle lui faisait de partager les frais d'une chambre double.

La femme avait un maintien et une habileté qui rappelaient ceux d'une prostituée, mais elle ne lui demanda d'argent ni au début ni à la fin de la nuit. Leur relation n'entrait donc pas en contradiction avec ses convictions, et une part de lui en fut profondément reconnaissant, car il n'était plus si sûr d'être capable de refuser ses services. Sa peau tannée par le soleil et ses cheveux de jais lui laissèrent un arrière-goût d'insatisfaction bien trop prononcé ...

* * *

Et voilà ! Ca vous a plu ? #évite les regards noirs des fans de Kuro#

Laissez quand même une petite review, même si c'est pour me crucifier sur place !

**Prochain chapitre :** Où l'on apprend que la tranquillité est de courte durée. Théophane et Cruzad reviennent, et mettent à jour des choses qui n'auraient pas dû être révélées ... le poste de Kurogane pourrait-il être menacé ?


	8. Chapitre 8 : Lame

Tout d'abord, pardon pour le retard ! Problème d'inspiration, manque de temps, problème de correction ... Bref, ce chapitre était une catastrophe et je vais vraiment essayer que ça ne se reproduise plus ! ( de toute façon, je vais perdre tous mes lecteurs sinon x3)

J'espère qu'il y a toujours quelques lecteurs qui suivent cette fic, en tous les cas voilà (enfin) le nouveau chapitre ! C'est un petit cadeau de Noël en retard (voulais le poster pour Noël, mais j'aurai dépassé d'une petite heure ...)

Comme toujours, un grand merci à Yuuko-sama, alias Poiroo, pour sa correction !

Quoiqu'il en soit , **JOYEUX NOWEL A TOUUUS !!!**

On enchaîne sur l'habituelle petite réponse aux reviews !

**Sanashiya :** La fille de la fin, je l'ai inventé .... Si je devais donner un modèle, je dirais Esmeralda dans la version dysney de Notre Dame de Paris .... C'est à peu près l'image que j'avais en tête en écrivent en tout cas x3 ... Quant aux chapitres, normalement il devrait y en avoir 13 en tout !

**Sitatu :** Merci beaucoup ! En tout cas, le KuroFai (ou Yuui ? XD) finira par venir .... on se rapproche peu à peu ...

**Poiroo :** Je n'ai pas précisé ? Les parents de Kuro étaient des psycopathes. Hannibal Lecter, c'était son papa. (Monstre tueur d'araignées. Tu finiras en enfer. Et elle fait sa mue ! Sa mue !)

**Hitokage83 :** Et voici les ennuis ;)

**Gwendolen66 :** J'aimerais bien te promettre que ce chapitre sera moins frustrant, mais bon ... Ahem. Et en ce qui concerne les Dieux, et bien ... C'est vrai que je me suis bien plantée sur ce coup-là ... Mea Culpa .....

**Butterflyellow :** Vive Kuro !!! (Et Yuui aussi, hein ? Faut pas oublier Yuui )

**Anders Andrew :** J'adore ta vision des commentaires courts. Sérieusement, j'adore XD. Contente de voir que ça passe au niveau "historique", j'ai essayé de me renseigné comme je pouvais, mais à part la mythologie, j'y connaissais pas grand-chose. Quant aux ennuis, ne t'inquiète pas les voilà !

**Zo-chan :** Fallait que tu le fasses, hein ? XD Et ben non, Kuro a été voir une jolie demoiselle prête à rendre service ... Il est peut-être hétéro, finalement #sifflote# ( Sinon je te laisse t'occuper de ton coaching, si tu veux)

**Hokutoxtora :** Merci ! Mais je crois que tu as vexé le mort XD

**chii46 :** Désolée de mon retard à moi .... Quant aux choses plus ... "entreprenantes", il faudra attendre encore un peu ;)

**Gheylorn :** Wow, merci pour toutes ces reviews ! Et contente que tu aies apprécié la lecture ! Pour les points de suspension, j'essaie de me limiter ... Sinon yen aurait presque toutes les trois phrases x3

**Ayaka Maeda :** Merci ! Et voilà la suite ...

Voilà, après tout ça, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ....

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Tu vois, c'est exactement ce qui m'énerve le plus chez toi, Rikuo. Chaque fois qu'on essaie de passer inaperçus quelque part, il faut toujours que ton sale caractère nous attire des regards étranges !"

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, comme lassé d'entendre encore et toujours les mêmes remontrances.

"Ah ouais ... Étrange, moi qui pensais que c'était ton hystérie qui leur mettait la puce à l'oreille ..."

Le jeune blond – Kazahaya, s'il avait bien tout saisi – fit un pas en arrière, se tenant la tête entre les mains, tentant de toute évidence de ne pas perdre son calme. Peine perdue.

"Toi ... Oh toi ... je vais te .."

Cela ferait bientôt plus de trois heures que Yuui regardait les deux nouveaux gardes se disputer comme un vieux couple grincheux, et il était partagé entre exaspération et amusement. Une chose était sûre en tout cas : ces deux-là sortaient de l'ordinaire. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre en les écoutant parler, ils n'étaient dans la prison que le temps de récupérer un artefact magique qu'une personne leur réclamait. Pas des gardes "professionnels" donc, seulement des types habilement infiltrés.

Enfin ... Habilement était un bien grand mot. Ils lui avaient à peine accordé un regard depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici – pour le _surveiller_ – et leur petite querelle lui avait appris la quasi-totalité d'une mission qu'ils étaient censés garder secrète. Ils avaient tout l'air d'avoir complètement oublié sa présence ... Tant mieux.

C'était le moment ou jamais pour tenter une évasion. Il alla au fond de sa cellule prendre ce qu'il lui fallait dans sa _cachette_ : un petit interstice entre deux roches, à l'endroit où le mur et le plafond se rejoignaient normalement, qu'on ne pouvait remarquer qu'au prix d'une inspection minutieuse. Un petit espace, certes, mais suffisant pour y mettre le talisman que Sakura lui avait offert à l'abri des regards ... ainsi qu'un second objet, qu'il avait gardé précieusement en prévision d'une telle occasion.

La lame du couteau luit doucement lorsqu'il le mit à jour. Il l'avait caché avec soin depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré ... jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le blond semblait être de ce genre de personne que l'on peut facilement avoir par les sentiments. S'il parvenait à faire en sorte qu'il s'approche suffisamment de sa cellule, il pourrait le prendre en otage pour forcer le brun à lui ouvrir la porte ... Malgré les apparences, il était prêt à parier qu'il n'irait pas risquer la vie de son compagnon pour un travail qui n'avait pas assez de valeur pour qu'ils l'effectuent convenablement.

Non, l'occasion était parfaite. Une seule chose le gênait : pour que son plan réussisse, il devait dévoiler l'existence de ce couteau qu'il avait dérobé. Il avait hésité à s'en servir jusqu'à présent, parce qu'il savait que cela risquait de _lui _apporter des ennuis ... Pas à lui - dans sa situation, cela ne ferait de toute façon pas grande différence - mais à Kurogane : à cause de la façon par laquelle il se l'était procuré.

Yuui se mordit la lèvre, de remord : si cela lui permettait de libérer l'esprit de Fai, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, n'est-ce pas ? Depuis des années, il agissait sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes ... Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que l'esprit de son frère repose enfin en paix, et quel qu'en soit le prix à payer ... Pour lui comme pour les autres. Kurogane ne serait pas le premier garde à perdre son poste parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à le surveiller correctement.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas tenté la moindre évasion quand ce dernier était présent ?

Les occasions de le faire ne s'étaient pas laissées désirer, bien au contraire. Pas à cause des compétences du brun en tant que garde : d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir, ce dernier semblait être le soldat le plus talentueux de cette prison, ce qui -si l'on en croyait sa réputation- était très certainement le cas ; plutôt par excès de gentillesse. Il avait beau agir comme si tout l'énervait et rien ne l'atteignait, Kurogane avait des _principe__s_ stricts, dont rien ne semblait pouvoir le détourner.

Et c'étaient ces mêmes principes qui avaient mené le brun à la crise de conscience qu'il était en train de traverser. Il avait beau toujours afficher la même détermination glaciale, Kurogane avait _changé_. Un changement qui commençait à se voir dans la façon même dont il regardait Yuui. Comme si le blond _comptait_.

Mais ce n'était plus le moment de penser à tout ça. Yuui pressa la lame du couteau fort contre sa paume, et les gouttes de sang qui s'échappèrent de son poing fermé renforcèrent sa détermination. Il dissimula le couteau sous sa tunique et s'approcha des barreaux, pour faire signe à Kazahaya.

"Excusez-moi, j'ai un petit problème ..."

Kazahaya fit un pas dans sa direction – immédiatement arrêté par un mouvement de bras de Rikuo. Le brun se tourna vers Yuui, sourcils froncés, gardant ses distances. Comme il le craignait, il allait devoir jouer avec la méfiance de ce dernier ... Le prisonnier passa sa main à travers la porte, la tenant bien ouverte pour montrer sa blessure.

"Il y avait un bout de verre ou je ne sais quoi par terre ... Je m'y suis coupé en voulant me relever. Est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me donner de quoi me faire un bandage ?"

Kazahaya poussa aussitôt le bras de Rikuo pour venir près de lui, l'air préoccupé.

"Ça n'a pas l'air très profond ...", lui dit-il, prenant la main de Yuui pour examiner la blessure. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un signe de tête, le laissant faire. Il glissa sa main libre sous sa tunique pour récupérer le poignard. Jusqu'ici, son plan s'était déroulé sans accroc, la chance semblait ...

"Bonjour, ma jolie. Je t'ai manqué ?"

Yuui pâlit, lâchant immédiatement le couteau pour le laisser où il était caché. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux vers le fond du couloir pour savoir qui venait de les interrompre ... Théophane. Cruzad et lui étaient de retour. Et avec eux, les ennuis.

Kazahaya se retourna aussitôt pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. Rikuo, quant à lui, les détaillait d'un oeil soupçonneux. Théophane avait les yeux rivés sur Kazahaya.

"On dirait que nous avons de nouveaux effectifs ... Un peu de sang frais, c'est toujours agréable, surtout avec un aussi joli minois."

Kazahaya sembla surpris. Il n'avait de toute évidence pas clairement saisi les allusions de Théophane. Yuui ne put retenir un léger gloussement devant tant d'innocence. Le principal intéressé, quant à lui, était sur le point de demander plus d'explications quand son compagnon - qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis l'arrivée des deux gardes - lui coupa soudain la parole.

"On y va, Kazahaya." Le ton de Rikuo était ferme et sans appel.

"Mais ..." Kazahaya jeta un regard inquiet à la main de Yuui, semblant se demander s'il était bien prudent de le laisser dans cet état.

"On y va."

"Bien ... " Face au regard insistant de Rikuo, le blond finit par abandonner.

"Bonne chance avec le prisonnier", ajouta-t-il aux deux nouveaux gardes sans se départir de son sourire candide, qui semblait intensément plaire à Théophane. Dommage pour lui, Rikuo ne le laisserait certainement pas l'approcher. "Il s'est blessé à la main, vous devriez vous en occuper avant qu'elle ne s'infecte. La plaie n'a pas l'air trop profonde, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent."

"J'y songerai ... Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai regarder ça de_ très _près ..."

Kazahaya ne sembla pas comprendre le sous-entendu, et adressa un petit sourire d'au-revoir à Yuui avant de courir rejoindre Rikuo - qui était parti sans l'attendre - dans le couloir. Yuui soupira. Ces deux gardes partis, il savait qu'il pourrait attendre un long moment avant de sortir d'ici ...

Théophane s'approcha des barreaux, détaillant Yuui de haut en bas comme une précieuse pièce de choix dans un restaurant. Ce dernier fit de son mieux pour garder l'air naturel, espérant qu'il n'apercevrait pas la bosse que formait le couteau caché sous ses habits.

"On dirait que ces quelques vacances t'ont fait du bien", siffla Théophane après quelques secondes d'observation. "Tu as pris des formes et des couleurs ... C'est parfait."

Il entra dans la cellule et lui prit le menton pour l'examiner de plus près. Yuui déglutit douloureusement. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du couteau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'il le découvraient maintenant, tout était fichu. Les clés de la cellule étaient bien en sécurité au fond de la poche de Cruzad, qui se souciait bien trop peu de la vie de Théophane pour que le plan de l'otage ne fonctionne avec lui.

Cruzad était appuyé contre la porte de la cellule, tenant par sa laisse de cuir le gigantesque chien-loup brun qu'ils amenaient avec eux parfois. Une moue de dégoût se peignait sur son visage.

"Bon sang, tu ne vas pas déjà remettre ça. On est ici depuis à peine une heure, et il faut que tu nous fasses ton numéro. Répugnant."

Théophane lâcha Yuui pour se tourner vers Cruzad, méprisant.

"Oh, c'est reparti. Saint Cruzad se découvre de nouveau une conscience. À moins que quelque chose ne te soit poussé dans le pantalon pendant la nuit ... Dis-moi tout, tu as fini par attraper la folie des grandeurs ?"

"La ferme." Cruzad serra le poing autour de la laisse qu'il tenait en main. "Ça fait des années que ça dure maintenant ... Et puis c'est de plus en plus malsain, tout ça. Je ne veux plus y être mêlé."

L'attention des gardes n'était plus dirigée sur lui, tout occupés qu'ils étaient à leur dispute ; Yuui en profita pour reculer doucement. S'il parvenait à atteindre la cachette sans se faire remarquer, il pourrait mettre le couteau de nouveau à l'abri des regards.

"Si l'autre garde rapporte à nos supérieurs ce qu'on ... ce que _tu_ fais", poursuivit Cruzad, "on risque d'avoir de sérieux ennuis ..."

Yuui continuait de se déplacer aussi discrètement que possible. Centimètre par centimètre, il se rapprochait du but. Encore un peu, et il lui suffirait de tendre le bras pour l'atteindre ... Théophane quant à lui adressa à Cruzad un reniflement empli de mépris.

"Contente-toi d'aller le tenir comme d'habitude et tais-toi", cracha-t-il, "si tu ne veux pas que notre accord soit annulé ... N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas le seul à faire des choses illégales, dans cette prison. Tu t'es fait pas mal d'argent en te servant dans les affaires confisquées aux prisonniers, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ne parle pas de ça devant _lui_ !"

Leurs deux regards convergèrent sur Yuui, qui était sur le point de sortir le poignard pour le remettre dans sa cachette. Il retira sa main de sous sa tunique, laissant son bras retomber le long de son corps, espérant qu'aucun des deux n'avait remarqué son manège. Théophane fronça un instant les sourcils, mais il reporta son attention sur Cruzad presque aussitôt. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien ...

"Alors tiens-t'en à ce qu'on a décidé." Reprit-il. "Je garde secret ton petit trafic, je te donne un coup de main à l'occasion, et en échange tu m'aides à couvrir ... mes _occupations_."

"Oh, c'est bon, j'ai compris."

Cruzad s'approcha de Yuui en bougonnant, et se pencha pour ramasser les chaînes qui traînaient à ses pieds, reliées aux poignets du blond. Il tira brutalement pour le faire tomber, et le tirer ainsi jusqu'à lui. Yuui retint un petit cri de douleur lorsque sa tête heurta le sol, envoyant des étoiles danser devant ses yeux l'espace de quelques secondes. Le temps qu'il reprenne entièrement ses esprits, Cruzad avait déjà verrouillé solidement ses bras avec les siens au niveau des coudes, l'empêchant de se dégager.

Théophane vint vers lui d'un pas nonchalant, une expression de triomphe au coin des lèvres.

"Alors ma beauté, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure ... Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?" Quand son vis-à-vis lui répondit par la négative, les yeux du garde se firent aussi minces qu'une lame de rasoir, où le dépit se changeait en irritation. "On dirait que ton cher étalon s'est bien occupé de toi, hein ? Je suis sûr que tu ne fais pas autant la fine bouche devant lui." Sa voix était dédaigneuse, avec une pointe de colère.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite te le faire oublier." Il colla sa main contre la peau du blond, remontant jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Yuui tenta de se dégager ; en vain : Cruzad le tenait bien trop fermement, lui meurtrissant les bras sans merci. Ses efforts ne réussirent qu'à faire bouger le couteau ; il se figea lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le manche dépassait un peu du tissu.

"C'est ça que tu nous caches depuis tout à l'heure ?" Théophane glissa sa langue entre ses dents, l'air jouissif. "J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une arme, ou quoi que ce soit de compromettant ... "

Il avança le bras pour le récupérer ; Yuui ferma les yeux : c'était fichu, cette fois-ci.

Les doigts de Théophane étaient sur le point de se refermer sur le manche ... Lorsque le chien - Cruzad avait lâché sa laisse pour s'occuper de Yuui - partit d'un coup vers l'extérieur de la cellule. Il fit un mouvement pour le rattraper, desserrant ainsi son étreinte ; le blond en profita aussitôt pour se dégager, et recula d'un bond contre le mur du fond. Cruzad pesta ; l'expression suffisante de Théophane ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis qu'il s'occupait de réfréner les ardeurs du canidé. Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, Yuui ne pourrait de toute façon pas aller bien loin.

"Elle est en forme, ce matin, ma petite Linc." Il flatta le cou de l'animal, qui poussa un petit couinement de plaisir. "Et pour cause ... Tout à l'heure, elle a eu le plaisir de dévorer un adorable petit chat ... une charmante bestiole blanche et noire qui traînait dans la prison."

Cruzad était déjà en train de venir vers lui pour l'immobiliser de nouveau. Yuui le regarda faire sans vraiment le voir, ses pensées restaient bloquées sur les mots que Théophane venait juste de prononcer ... _dévorer un adorable petit chat _... Passant la main sous sa tunique, il sentit le contact froid de la lame contre sa peau, et s'en empara.

* * *

La journée avait bien commencé, pourtant. Une permission, tranquille, que Kurogane avait choisi de passer à l'intérieur de la prison pour des questions de commodités. Il avait ainsi pu passer sa matinée tranquillement dans ses quartiers, et prendre le temps de revoir certaines passes d'armes. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des gardes ne débarque dans sa chambre, hurlant quelque chose à propos - vraisemblablement – de Yuui, avant de repartir au pas de course (s'attendant manifestement à ce qu'il le suive).

Ce qu'avait fait Kurogane, maudissant tous les dieux dont le nom avait pu lui venir à l'esprit durant le temps que lui prit le trajet.

Un attroupement s'était formé dans le couloir – pourtant généralement déserté – qui menait à la cellule de Yuui. Il se fraya aussitôt un chemin à grand renfort de coups de coudes et de regards meurtriers – cette dernière solution, étonnamment, semblait fonctionner beaucoup mieux qu'il n'aurait imaginé – pressant le pas lorsqu'il parvint à détacher quelques lambeaux de phrases du brouhaha ambiant, traitant majoritairement de sang, d'ennuis et de blessure.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à passer outre l'amas de chair humaine qui se pressait devant le spectacle, quel qu'il fut, ce fut pour être accueilli par un éclat de voix rageur ... Une voix qu'il ne portait pas particulièrement dans son coeur.

Une voix qui annonçait de sérieux problèmes.

"Sale petite raclure ! Je vais t'apprendre à oser poser la main sur moi !"

Les yeux de Kurogane parcoururent la scène méthodiquement tandis qu'il tentait d'analyser la situation. Yuui, tenu de force agenouillé sur le sol par deux gardes. Un Cruzad appuyé contre le mur du fond de la cellule, se tenant le bras droit. Du sang, imbibant le tissu de sa tunique, s'échappait d'entre ses doigts. Quant à Théophane, il se tenait légèrement à l'écart, bras croisés et rictus narquois au coin de la bouche.

Mais le plus inquiétant était l'expression de haine qui se lisait sur les traits de Yuui. Rendu blanc par la rage, il fixait Théophane, sans porter la moindre attention aux gardes qui le maîtrisaient ... Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée de Kurogane.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ?"

Le regard glacial de Yuui ne quitta pas Théophane une seconde. Kurogane sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il ignorait ce qui avait pu se passer entre ces deux-là, et n'était plus si sûr d'avoir réellement envie de le savoir : il n'avait jamais vu Yuui se montrer si agressif - il ne l'avait jamais vu se montrer agressif tout court, d'ailleurs. Cruzad, pour sa part, braqua sur lui un oeil haineux.

"Encore un coup de ton petit protégé !", rugit-il. "Et crois-moi, il va vraiment le regretter !"

"Je te tuerai pour ça." Les paroles de Cruzad avaient fini par le faire sortir de son mutisme – ce n'était pourtant pas de lui qu'il parlait. Sa voix était aussi froide que son regard, mais le sourire narquois de Théophane ne fit que s'accentuer. Cruzad – qui pensait certainement que ces mots lui étaient adressés - agrippa Yuui par les cheveux, l'arrachant à la prise des deux gardes qui le tenaient.

"Tu crois que tu peux t'en prendre à un garde et t'en tirer aussi facilement, petit enfoiré ? Je vais te faire fouetter jusqu'au sang ... Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, même ton dévoué petit copain ne pourra plus te reconnaître !!!"

Kurogane fit un pas en avant à cette dernière réplique, prêt à intervenir. Théophane, cependant, semblait être d'un autre avis. Kurogane jeta un regard en biais à l'obstacle qui venait de se mettre en travers de sa route, avec la ferme intention de l'expédier rapidement.

"Que veux-tu ?"

Théophane leva alors les yeux vers lui, et sourit. Pas le sourire goguenard, faussement nonchalant qu'il avait l'habitude d'aborder ... Non, un sourire de pur triomphe, celui de quelqu'un qui préparait soigneusement son jeu, pièce par pièce, et qui aurait enfin trouvé l'élément qui lui permettrait de tout mettre en marche ... Il leva le bras lentement, dévoilant pour la première fois l'objet ensanglanté qu'il devait tenir en main depuis le début de la scène : un couteau, teinté jusqu'à la garde - probablement celui avec lequel Yuui avait blessé Cruzad. Mais pourquoi lui montrait-il ? _Quel était le rapport_ ...

_À moins que_ ...

_Non._

"Est-ce que par hasard, ceci te rappellerait des souvenirs, beau brun ?"

Son sang se glaça lorsque enfin il le reconnut. Il venait des cuisines de la prison. Mais cette chose là, Yuui n'avait pas pu mettre la main dessus lors d'une de ses "excursions" à l'intérieur de la prison. Il était toujours bien trop soigneusement fouillé avant d'être ramené en cellule ; il n'avait pu se le procurer que d'une seule façon ... Et l'attitude du blond - qui fuyait son regard – ne laissait pas de place au doute : le plateau repas qu'il lui avait apporté ce jour là, peu après leur première rencontre. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait l'avoir subtilisé.

Kurogane se retint de pester de justesse, et garda son calme du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

"Ça ne me dit rien". Son mensonge ne trompait certainement pas Théophane ; il ajouta malgré tout un "Pourquoi ?", pour la forme.

"C'est plutôt évident, non ?", aboya Cruzad en montrant la plaie béante qu'il avait au bras. "Comment tu crois que je me suis fait ça ?!"

"Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je réponde ? Ça pourrait te vexer."

Cette fois-ci, Kurogane crut bien que Cruzad allait s'étouffer. Il attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne son souffle, assez amusé. Lorsque le visage de Cruzad reprit enfin une couleur normale, ce fut pour porter la main à son arme - mais Théophane lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le calmer.

"Si notre cher _Stratège _affirme qu'il ne sait pas d'où peut bien provenir ce couteau, je ne vois aucune raison de remettre sa parole en doute." Cruzad allait protester, mais Théophane leva la main pour l'interrompre. "Nous n'avons pas la moindre preuve, après tout."

"En revanche ... ", ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard entendu à l'assemblée, "Chacun est libre de se faire sa propre opinion sur le sujet ... Et pour obtenir plus de renseignements, nous pouvons encore nous adresser au_ principal intéressé_. N'est-ce-pas, très cher Yuui ?"

Le blond détourna aussitôt la tête, les lèvres définitivement scellées. Cruzad éclata de rire : il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une occasion de pouvoir le torturer pour obtenir une information, en particulier après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

"Si tu ne veux pas parler, c'est nous qui allons nous charger de te _convaincre_ de le faire, ne t'en fais pas pour ça !"

"Peut-être quelques coups de fouet suffiront-ils à lui délier la langue ...", ajouta Théophane avec un sourire cruel.

Yuui se tendit visiblement à ces mots : il était encore un minimum capable de se soucier de lui-même, malgré les apparences ... Enfin, dans ce genre de circonstances la nouvelle était déjà beaucoup moins appréciable. Théophane s'en aperçut en même temps que Kurogane, il glissa aussitôt vers le prisonnier, tel un prédateur ... Ses doigts vinrent courir le long de l'épaule du blond, lui arrachant un léger frisson.

"Tu vas voir, ma belle, tu ne seras pas déçue.", lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix onctueuse.

Kurogane serra les poings, hors de lui. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Yuui le couvrir ainsi. Certainement pas à ce prix. C'est lui qui avait fait une erreur, en oubliant de vérifier le contenu du plateau, et il l'assumerait ... Il croisa vivement le regard du blond pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions, avant de commencer :

"Je ..."

"Très bien, je vais tout vous dire."

Kurogane se tourna, pris de court, vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots, en même temps que le reste de l'assemblée. Yuui ne semblait pas se soucier du nombre de visages tournés vers lui : lorsqu'il prit de nouveau la parole, ses yeux étaient plus que jamais verrouillés à ceux de Théophane.

"Je l'ai pris au nouveau garde," dit-il en désignant Kurogane."Il s'était apporté un plateau de nourriture qu'il avait laissé traîner un peu trop près de ma cellule. J'en ai profité pour prendre ce couteau sans qu'il s'en aperçoive."

Des murmures parcoururent l'audience : d'ici le lendemain chacun aurait sans doute développé sa propre version de ce qui avait bien pu se passer – comme toujours. Kurogane resta silencieux : il n'approuvait pas le mensonge, mais il ne portait pas plus préjudice à Yuui que la vérité. Si c'était ce qu'il avait choisi ...

"C'est tout ?", cracha Cruzad. Il semblait dépité que le blond ait pu lui fournir une explication si peu compromettante pour Kurogane. "Tu mens, j'en suis sûr. C'est lui qui te l'a donné, hein ? Vous êtes complices depuis le début !"

"Si ça t'amuse de penser cela, pourquoi pas ? Faites-le donc juger pour complicité, cela fera une personne en moins à me surveiller."

"Enfoiré ...", commença Cruzad, serrant le poignet de Yuui avec assez de force pour lui arracher une grimace – Kurogane fit un pas dans sa direction, et le garde s'arrêta aussitôt, méfiant. Le reste de l'assistance semblait avoir suspendu son souffle, tant chacun était fasciné par l'échange qui se déroulait devant eux. Kurogane ne bougea pas d'un pouce et posa la main sur la garde de son épée, défiant Cruzad de toucher à un cheveu du blond. Théophane se glissa alors entre eux deux, feignant le désir de jouer les conciliateurs.

"Hé bien, ne nous énervons pas comme ça ... Le prisonnier a avoué, et puisque nous n'avons _**encore**__ – il insista nettement sur ce dernier mot -_aucune preuve qui pourrait remettre en doute son témoignage, considérons que l'affaire est réglée." Le regard qu'il lança à Cruzad -un instant sur le point de protester – enfonça ce que ce dernier avait à répondre dans le fond de sa gorge.

"C'est ça, comme tu veux.", répondit Kurogane d'un ton peu convaincu.

"Seulement ... ", ajouta Théophane d'une voix onctueuse, "Seulement la prochaine fois que ce prisonnier ose porter la main sur l'un des membres du personnel de la prison, _qui qu'il soit _... Il n'échappera pas au fouet."

Le petit rictus de triomphe de Théophane démentait cette résignation qui n'était qu'apparente. Et le brun savait très bien ce qui le réjouissait autant : il avait beau avoir été _officiellement _mis hors de cause, en ce qui concernait les autres gardes ce serait une toute autre paire de manches. Il connaissait très bien leur opinion à son sujet, au point de savoir qu'il n'avait que peu d'illusions à se faire. Il suffirait que la rumeur travaille et enfle, jusqu'à ce qu'elles monte aux oreilles de son employeur ... Du roi. Dans le meilleur des cas, on le renverrait de son poste par précaution : sans rancune particulière, seulement pour ne pas prendre de risques, au cas où les soupçons auraient une chance d'être fondés ...

Dans le pire des cas, il serait condamné à mort pour haute trahison.

* * *

Prochain chapitre (très prochainement, peut-être dans les alentours du premier janvier si tout se passe bien ^^ ...) : Yuui semble avoir un peu changé depuis l'incident. Est-ce dû au retour de Théophane, ou bien ...

Lorsqu'un pas crucial a été franchi, il n'existe de retour en arrière possible .....

Vous avez aimé ? (ou pas ?) Un petite review quand même, hn ?


	9. Chapter 9 : Trahison

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, plus rapidement comme je vous l'avais promis !!! Un grand merci à Poiroo, ma beta bien-aimé, qui a corrigé ce chapitre à la vitesse de l'éclair !

Et surtout .... Un, deux, trois .... BONNE ANNEE A TOUS !!!

On commence par l'habituelle réponse aux reviews !

**Anders Andrew :** Wow ... je crois que tu as battu ton propre record en matière de review !!! Sinon, si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai plutôt du mal aussi avec les scènes de viol, alors tu as peu de chances de me voir en écrire un jour dans une fanfiction ... Par contre je ne voyais pas Yuui tuer quelqu'un pour un minou, qui est certes adorable mais pas un être humain ... x3 Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce chapitre-là aussi a son lot de rebondissements !!!

**Sanashiya :** Bon, partir de le prison, je dis pas .... (après tout, j'ai promis un happy-end, non ? #sifflote#) . Mais je suis pas sûre que le mariage homosexuel entre dans les mœurs de la Grèce antique. Menfin, tu me diras, Yuui peut toujours essayer de se travestir ....x3

**Sitatu :** Un peu tard pour le joyeux nowel, mais bonne année à toi aussi ! Tous mes voeux de yaoi et de bonheur (et surtout de yaoi XD). Quant à la punition de Yuui .... ça viendra peut-être tôt ou tard, qui sait ?

**Kuroxfyechan :** T'inquiète pas, même si j'ai du mal à trouver de l'inspiration, je compte bien continuer jusqu'à la fin ! Je l'aime trop pour l'arrêter, cette petite fic !

**Poiroo :** Youhou ! Encore une review (et deux dans la soirée), j'en serai presque inquiète XD. Quant au portable ... ne remue pas la tronçonneuse dans la plaie TT_TT (mon bébé !!!). Quant au chapitre, je l'ai lu comme tu peux le voir XP (merci pour ta correction toujours aussi géniale !!!)

**Ayu, Namine :** Merci ! Et voilà la suite !!!

* * *

Quelques traces d'hydromel s'étaient déposées sur le rebord de la chope , posée au milieu de la table. Kurogane les essuya d'un air absent, l'esprit bien loin de cette cuisine qu'il occupait comme à son habitude. Une légère auréole en arc de cercle jaunâtre faisait sur la table un petit croissant de lune, collant et peu attrayant, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'y toucher. Il ne serait plus ici pour très longtemps, alors pourquoi se soucier de ce que les cuisinières pouvaient penser de lui ...

Il s'était écoulé moins d'une semaine depuis "l'incident", mais sa situation au cœur de la prison avait déjà considérablement empiré. De moins en moins de gorges s'asséchaient devant la seule férocité de son regard rougeoyant, et s'il continuait à amocher aussi régulièrement ses collègues qu'il l'avait fait durant cette semaine son cas serait probablement réglé d'ici la fin du mois ... D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Yuui allait devoir apprendre à se débrouiller sans lui. Kurogane rit légèrement à cette pensée. Bien sûr qu'il y parviendrait, c'est bien ce qu'il avait fait pendant des années avant qu'il n'arrive, non ? Et il commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas apporté plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose à ce fichu blond ... Et c'était seulement maintenant, en réalisant qu'il risquait de ne plus jamais le revoir, qu'il s'apercevait ... Qu'il ne parvenait pas à y être indifférent.

Kurogane ferma les yeux un instant, repoussant la chope loin de lui. Depuis son incartade avec Théophane, Yuui, lui, s'était appliqué à se comporter comme si de rien n'était – si ce n'est qu'il se montrait un peu plus gai que d'habitude, ses sourires un peu plus forcés et surjoués que d'ordinaire. Il avait fermement refusé de donner un seul mot d'explication à Kurogane concernant ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre Théophane et lui. La seule chose qui était sûre, c'est que son visage revêtait toujours ce petit voile de haine mal dissimulée chaque fois que son nom tombait dans la conversation – ce qui n'arrivait pas fréquemment, et toujours de l'initiative de Kurogane.

Ainsi donc, le blond pouvait tenir une rancune tenace envers quelqu'un d'autre que lui même. A défaut de mieux, c'était toujours intéressant à savoir, supposa-t-il.

Des pas qui lui étaient maintenant familiers retentirent dans le couloir, et le garde retint un léger sourire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un grincement de porte ne se fasse entendre, suivi par quelques secondes de silence – le temps que la jeune fille identifie la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos, assise à la table du fond.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Kurogane. Cela faisait longtemps."

Kurogane se retourna, faisant face à la jeune Sakura, qui l'observait avec une pointe de curiosité.

"Quelques jours, seulement. Tu as l'air d'aller toujours aussi bien."

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant quelques temps, tranquillement. La jeune princesse avait une présence agréable, et ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler le matin, lorsque Kurogane prenait son petit déjeuner. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas encore fait démasquer par son père, à passer autant de temps dans cette prison ... Il commençait à s'interroger sur les liens qui unissaient le père et la fille, et l'intérêt que ce dernier lui portait ... Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment d'affinités avec le paternel, lui-même. Pas après ce qu'il avait appris le concernant.

Le repas fini, Kurogane lui tendit son gobelet pour qu'elle s'occupe de la vaisselle – mais s'interrompit en plein mouvement. Il lui semblait avoir aperçu, l'espace d'un instant, un éclat de tissu blanc au-dessus de la main tendue de la jeune fille ...

Sakura, suivant son regard, recula tout de suite ; trop tard. L'attrapant fermement par la main, il retroussa sa manche – prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Le gobelet alla rouler sous la table, déjà oublié. Un bandage courait le long du poignet droit de la jeune fille, jusqu'à son coude. Kurogane lui prit la main pour l'étudier de plus près ; la faisant rougir instantanément. Vue de près, la blessure semblait assez mauvaise : à divers endroits, le bandage s'était teinté d'un rouge profond, signe qu'un peu de sang avait percé au travers.

"Que t'est-il arrivé ? Quelqu'un dans cette prison t'a agressée ?"

"Non, pas du tout !" Sakura secoua la tête avec force. "Je me suis montrée imprudente, c'est tout !"

Kurogane fronça les sourcils : une telle réponse n'était pas pour le convaincre. Il avait du mal à imaginer comment la jeune fille aurait pu se faire seule une blessure de ce type. Cette dernière sembla s'en apercevoir ; elle lui adressa aussitôt un sourire rassurant.

"Ne vous en faites pas. Personne n'a essayé de me faire de mal."

"Bien."

Cela pouvait paraître improbable, mais il savaitqu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Bien sûr, il était évident qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais rien qui ne puisse la mettre en danger.

"Je vais te croire pour l'instant. Mais en échange, tu dois accepter de passer un marché avec moi."

"Un marché ?" Sakura le dévisagea, intriguée.

"Si jamais les choses, pour une raison ou pour une autre, échappaient à ton contrôle, viens me chercher."

"Bien." Elle lui sourit, un large sourire chaleureux et sincère. "Je vous le promets."

Elle se pencha pour ramasser le gobelet. Au moins, elle avait l'air de penser ce qu'elle disait – c'était un heureux changement, en comparaison d'une certaine tête de mule à laquelle il avait l'habitude d'avoir à faire. Kurogane eut un léger sourire, tous les membres de cette famille n'étaient peut-être pas des cas si désespérés, finalement. Peut-être avait-il une vague chance d'aider le second ... celui qui lui donnait le plus de travail, mais pour qui c'était ... différent.

* * *

Yuui ne le salua pas lorsqu'il vint relever le garde en faction devant sa cellule: il ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, restant assis tout au fond, à-demi caché dans l'obscurité.

Les ombres qui se peignaient sur son visage pâle lui donnaient un air lugubre, presque menaçant. Kurogane, l'observant en silence, mit le comportement du blond sur le compte de la fatigue. Depuis la réapparition de Cruzad et de Théophane, l'état de santé de Yuui s'était de nouveau peu à peu dégradé. Il regarda d'un oeil critique le sang caillé qui collait quelques mèches de cheveux ternis entre elles, ses vêtement défraîchis et tachés eux aussi. En bref, un bilan qui était loin d'être glorieux.

Kurogane poussa un soupir résigné. Dans les circonstances actuelles, il valait mieux éviter toute nouvelle escapade, surtout quand il s'agissait de choses au mieux à la limite du règlement de la prison. En particulier lorsqu'il risquait sa place – au mieux - si l'un des gardes avait le malheur de l'apercevoir. S'il n'avait jamais reculé une seule fois devant les risques ou le danger, il y avait tout de même un moment où un homme raisonnable devait apprendre à jeter les armes, pour sauver sa peau.

Le problème, c'est que Kurogane n'était **pas** un homme raisonnable.

Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Les petits yeux bleus pales et baissés du blond, couleur de ce ciel dont ils étaient privés depuis des années, avaient fini par le toucher bien plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû autoriser. Moins ils dégageaient de rancune, plus ils semblaient perçants, comme une petite lame glaciale et persistante. Kurogane secoua la tête, irrité. S'il continuait ainsi, son cas n'allait pas tarder à être aussi désespéré que celui de Yuui.

"Je vais te ramener à la salle de bains ... " Il fouilla ses poches à la recherche des clés. "Dans l'état où tu es, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. Au retour, on demandera à Sakura qu'elle te donne une nouvelle tunique, une dont on puisse au moins dire quelle était la couleur d'origine ..."

"Mauvaise idée." La voix de Yuui était aussi froide que le regard qui l'accompagnait.

"Oui, je sais, je vais avoir des ennuis, quelqu'un va nous voir et je vais devoir quitter mon poste ... Ce qui serait d'ailleurs, à la réflexion, la meilleur nouvelle qu'on m'ait annoncé dans les dernières semaines."

Kurogane ne portait pas grande attention à ses paroles, occupé à chercher la clé au milieu de la dizaine qui peuplait son trousseau. Bien sûr, Yuui avait oublié son mutisme à l'instant même où il s'agissait de lui faire la morale – mais le brun commençait à être habitué à ces réflexes surprotecteurs, au point de ne plus les considérer que comme un simple bruit de fond.

"Je t'aurai prévenu."

À cette dernière réplique, Kurogane se figea soudainement. Ça, ce n'était pas habituel ... Relevant la tête de son trousseau, il ne croisa que les yeux durs, indéchiffrables de Yuui qui soutenaient son regard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une expression aussi fermée – du moins pas à son intention.

"Arrête un peu tes enfantillages. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à me convaincre."

Yuui pouvait bien changer de stratégie autant de fois qu'il le voudrait, lorsque le brun avait décidé quelque chose, il s'y tenait. Il ignorait quel nouveau caprice le blond avait en tête aujourd'hui, mais il finirait bien par lui passer tôt où tard.

Au moment de tourner la clef dans la serrure, pourtant, Kurogane fut traversé d'une pointe d'appréhension. Quelque chose le troublait, tout de même, dans ce comportement ... Peut-être le fait qu'il se montre aussi silencieux tout d'un coup, lui qui était d'habitude toujours si loquace ... Ou ce ton grave, qui changeait tellement du ton volontairement léger que Yuui s'aimait toujours à employer.

Un ton qu'il sentait annonciateur d'ennui.

Il entra cependant, et Yuui n'esquissa aucun geste inhabituel lorsqu'il vint s'occuper de ses chaînes, se contentant de tendre docilement les poignets. Il gémit lorsqu'il lui retira la seconde menotte ; Kurogane se pencha pour examiner son bras, à la recherche d'une écorchure plus profonde ou infectée.

Grave erreur.

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir un mouvement rapide à sa droite, sa dague avait déjà quitté son fourreau, et avant qu'il ne puisse lui reprendre Yuui se tenait dos aux barreaux de la cellule, tenant la lame devant lui pour ôter à Kurogane l'envie de s'approcher.

"Ne pense même pas à me la reprendre ... Pas si tu tiens à la vie."

Préférant ne pas le contrarier tant qu'il avait encore une chance de l'avoir par la raison, Kurogane choisit de rester hors de portée.

"J'avoue que tu m'impressionnes sur ce coup-là : prétendre d'être blessé pour que je baisse ma garde ... Tu as dû en avoir un tas avec de tels talents d'acteur. Mais tu veux vraiment mesurer ta force avec la mienne ?" Kurogane tendit la main vers lui, paume ouverte, assez lentement pour qu'il ne croit pas à un geste hostile. "Rends-moi ça, avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose qu'on regrettera tous les deux."

"Tous les deux ?" Yuui éclata de rire. "Il n'y aucun _tous les deux_. Seulement un foutu garde qui se trouve entre moi et la sortie depuis bien trop longtemps ... Une situation, qui heureusement, est en train de s'arranger ..."

Yuui fit un pas vers la porte encore ouverte - Kurogane l'intercepta, l'attrapant par le bras qui tenait le poignard. Se débattant comme un diable, il tenta de se dégager, mais le garde refusa de lâcher prise. Abandonnant la lutte, Yuui le fixa avec une expression de dégoût intense, haletant encore sous le coup de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

"Sois raisonnable, et lâche ça." Le brun le tenait fermement, sans le lâcher du regard. "Tu sais déjà que c'est peine perdue."

"JE NE SAIS RIEN !" Kurogane failli reculer d'un pas, surpris par l'explosion soudaine du prisonnier. Yuui ne tenta cependant aucun mouvement agressif, et le brun décida de desserrer un peu son poing – pas assez pour que le blond puisse se dégager, mais suffisamment pour tenter de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il n'était pas une menace.

Lorsque le blond poursuivit, pourtant, le ton haineux de sa voix n'avait pas faibli. "Je ne sais rien, Et toi non plus. Tu es là pour m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai à faire, et moi j'ai une dette à payer. À quelqu'un de bien plus important qu'un des _chiens du roi_ !"

"Un chien du roi, hein ?" Une pointe de mépris dans la voix du brun, les mots de Yuui semblaient l'avoir blessé. " J'ai pourtant ignoré mes ordres un paquet de fois pour te rendre _service_ ... Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais, que je t'aide à sortir ? À enterrer ton frère ? " Il secoua lentement la tête. "Moi aussi, j'ai une promesse à tenir. Un devoir ..." _Pour ne pas faire honte au nom de mon père._

La colère de Yuui retomba, et à la place une expression bien plus inquiétante vint se peindre sur son visage. Un large sourire glacial étira ses lèvres, donnant à ses yeux la lueur menaçante de ceux des oiseaux de proie.

"Alors remplis ton devoir, et meurs."

D'un mouvement vif, Yuui dégagea son bras et poignarda Kurogane. Une vague de douleur le submergea et il trébucha en arrière, se tenant l'épaule. Il se rattrapa au mur de justesse, luttant contre le vertige et la nausée pour tenter de retrouver Yuui dans son champ de vision.

Ce dernier lui sourit avec un calme délibéré, puis passa la porte pour partir en courant dans le couloir.

Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour réaliser pleinement ce qui venait de se passer.

"Le sale petit fils de p..."

Prenant appui sur le mur, Kurogane se stabilisa le temps de se fabriquer un bandage de fortune à l'aide d'un pan de sa tunique. La dague, qui avait frappé son épaule droite, ne semblait avoir causé aucun dommage sérieux, bien que l'hémorragie paraisse assez impressionnante ... En tout cas, rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher d'aller chercher Yuui par la peau des fesses pour le ramener à sa cellule.

Le bandage achevé, il se lança donc à sa poursuite. Ses jambes lui semblaient un peu plus molles qu'elles n'auraient dû l'être - sans compter son épaule qui le lançait à chaque tressautement – mais il se força à accélérer le pas. La douleur, il la connaissait, c'était une vieille ennemie qu'il avait depuis longtemps appris à apprivoiser : sur les champs de bataille, il avait continué le combat après avoir subi des dommages bien plus importants. Tant qu'il avait assez de sang dans le corps pour courir sans s'étaler au sol, tout allait aussi bien qu'il pouvait l'espérer.

Croisant le regard interrogateur de deux gardes en faction devant l'entrée d'un couloir, il passa devant eux sans s'arrêter. Yuui ne pouvait pas être bien loin ... Toute sa ruse et son habileté ne pouvaient guère compenser les carences physiques causées par ses conditions de vie, le rendant beaucoup moins endurant qu'un soldat entraîné et expérimenté ... Même blessé.

À peine avait-il achevé ces réflexions qu'il aperçut la silhouette de Yuui à l'angle d'un couloir. Ce dernier pressa le pas lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il le talonnait ; peine perdue : une poigne de fer enserra son épaule, le forçant à se retourner, et le poing de Kurogane l'atteignit en plein dans l'abdomen - l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche. La dague tomba au sol avec un bruit métallique, entre Yuui et Kurogane. Le blond leva vers lui un regard un peu hagard, encore sonné. Il se mit à genoux pour l'attraper, mais le pied de Kurogane s'écrasa sur l'arme, plus rapide.

"Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser faire aussi facilement ?"

Le garde dominait Yuui de toute sa stature, prêt à réagir au moindre mouvement agressif. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose qu'il puisse faire ... Il avait perdu. Le blond haussa les épaules, avant de se laisser retomber le long du mur - vaincu.

"Ça valait le coup d'essayer."

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Hum ... vous croyez pas que je vais gâcher un seul suspens avec une fichue bande-annonce, hein ?

Si vous voulez laisser vos impressions, faire une réclamation, c'est le bouton juste-dessous. Si vous voulez une pizza quatre fromage, appelez plutôt pizzatel x3


	10. Chapter 10 : Un rebelle

Déjà quatre ans ….

A tous ceux qui s'intéressent encore à cette fanfic, salutations !

Bon. Tout d'abord, ça fait un sacré bail …. Toute mes excuses pour ne pas avoir donné signe de vie plus tôt. Quelques petites explications s'imposent.

Donc … Au bout d'un certain nombre de chapitres, j'ai fini par réaliser que je n'aimais pas tant que ça la direction qu'avait pris cette fanfic. Elle ne m'inspirait plus, et j'ai pensé l'arrêter. Je n'ai jamais pu totalement prendre la décision de l'arrêter cependant, car je m'étais beaucoup investie dans l'histoire et les personnage, et j'étais consciente qu'un certain nombre d'entre vous voulaient avoir la fin … Bref. Le temps a passé, sans que je ne prenne réellement de décision.

Récemment, cependant, je me suis réinscrite, non pas sur ce site exactement, mais sur Fictionpress, pour un autre projet. Je me suis décidée à relire cette fic pour voir si je ne pouvais pas justement en profiter pour la terminer …. Et j'ai fini par m'attacher de nouveau au personnage, à leur histoire – et décidé de leur offrir la fin qu'il méritaient. Donc me revoici …. J'espère revoir certains de mes anciens lecteurs, s'ils n'ont pas déjà tout lâché depuis longtemps.

Quelques explications sur la suite : ce chapitre a été écrit il y a des années, avant que je ne prenne la décision de mettre mon travail en pause. Le suivant, qui devrait arriver dans le courant du mois, ou du prochain, a été principalement écrit il y a environ un an. Il risque d'y avoir une grosse évolution d'écriture entre celui ci, le prochain et celui d'après – désolée d'avance. J'espère avoir terminée l'histoire d'ici au maximum quatre ou cinq chapitres …. La majorité de l'intrigue devant se résoudre dans celui-ci et le prochain, ça me semble être une bonne estimation.

Enfin, quelques mots sur mes projets actuels … Je suis actuellement en train de poster sur fictionpress un roman que je travaille depuis plusieurs années en commun avec une amie. C'est un projet qui me tient énormément à cœur, et occupe actuellement dans les 90 pour cent (au bas mot) de mon temps d'écriture, et qui, si tout se passe bien, devrait contenir un univers très vaste, un nombre certain de personnages, et ….. Beaucoup beaucoup de chapitres. Vous pouvez trouver l'histoire sous le titre de Redemption, avec comme nom d'auteur Shansi, dans la catégorie science-fiction. Si vous voulez laisser un petit commentaire, n'hésitez pas, je serais ravie de retrouver d'anciens lecteurs pour ce "nouveau départ".

Voilà ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me suivent (j'espère!) encore, merci beaucoup à tout le monde, vraiment, car vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai été touchée de voir que Cage avait encore des vues après quatre années d'inactivité. Rebonjour à tous et …..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kurogane se pencha pour ramasser la lame, prenant soin de ne pas baisser sa garde. Quelle que fut la folie qui s'était emparée de Yuui, elle semblait enfin l'avoir quitté, même s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à donner sens à l'expression étrange qu'il lisait dans ses yeux ... Le charme qui les entourait se rompit soudain, et un brouhaha agité éclata autour d'eux. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut de l'attroupement qui s'était formé. Les gardes qu'il avait dépassés un peu plus tôt avaient dû le suivre, et ils avaient ramené de la compagnie ...

Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir plusieurs d'entre eux s'approcher de Yuui avant qu'un groupe ne vienne boucher son champ de vision pour s'agglutiner à quelques millimètres de lui, le bombardant de questions.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" "Il a encore essayé de s'enfuir ?" "Qu'est-ce qui vous êtes arrivé ?" "Mais vous saignez !" "C'est du sang ?" "Oui, on dirait bien." "Il faut que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie ..." "Vous pouvez marcher ?"

"La ferme ..." Kurogane se massa la tempe. Tout ce bruit lui faisait monter un fichu mal au crâne ... Et maintenant que sa poussée d'adrénaline était retombée, il commençait à ressentir les effets de sa course sur son épaule blessée ... Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, il sentit qu'une épaule venait se caler sous son bras valide, pour l'aider à se stabiliser. Il releva la tête, surpris : le garde de forte carrure qui lui était venu en aide lui adressa un sourire galvanisant.

Le même garde qui le toisait d'un oeil suspicieux il y a quelques jours à peine.

Apparemment, il venait d'entrer sans s'en rendre compte dans un club très fermé. Sans même savoir qu'il avait passé le test.

"Appuyez-vous sur moi pour aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez y aller, vous êtes aussi léger qu'une plume ... Sans offense, Stratège Kurogane."

"Ouais, c'est ça, merci ..."

Kurogane le laissa l'emmener, jetant au passage un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Yuui n'était plus là ... Les gardes de tout à l'heure avaient dû se charger de le ramener à sa cellule sans attendre. Le garde l'emmena jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie, faisant preuve de plus de délicatesse qu'une carrure aussi large n'aurait pu, de prime abord, le laisser supposer.

"Il a dû vous faire le coup du numéro de charme, hein ? Il nous l'a fait souvent celui-là, ce sale petit rat manipulateur. Vous êtes loin d'être le premier à vous faire avoir, si ça peut vous rassurer.." Il s'interrompit en voyant que Kurogane avait stoppé net sa progression. "Il y a un problème, Stratège Kurogane ?"

"Vous pouvez me laisser là. Je marcherai tout seul."

"Ha ... Bien ..." Le garde hésita un instant, puis le salua avant de le quitter. Kurogane ne fit pas le moindre effort pour empêcher tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait à son égard de transparaître sur son visage tandis qu'il le regardait s'éloigner. Il suffisait donc qu'il fasse son numéro de gardien modèle devant eux pour qu'ils deviennent soudain les meilleurs amis du monde, hein ? Quelle bande de minables, tous autant qu'ils étaient ...

Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie avec un grognement irrité, prêt à faire sa fête au premier péquenot qui lui chercherait des crasses une fois à l'intérieur. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux longs attachés en une queue de cheval soigneuse, l'accueillit avec un sourire serein.

"Bien le bonjour, Stratège Kurogane. Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir une bien vilaine blessure ... Asseyez-vous à côté, je vais m'occuper de vous tout de suite."

"Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu où que ce soit ..."

L'homme ne sembla pas le moins du monde troublé par le ton agressif de Kurogane. Au contraire, il s'amusait comme un petit fou de sa réaction.

"C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je m'appelle Clow, je suis – comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà deviné – le médecin de la prison. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance."

"Enchanté ... " _C'était bien joli tout ça, mais ça ne répondait pas à sa question ... _

"Asseyez-vous", continua le médecin, et Kurogane s'exécuta. Clow -si sa mémoire était bonne – s'assit juste à côté de lui le temps d'examiner sa plaie, ses doigts experts ôtant les habits du garde avant de s'attarder sur la peau meurtrie.

"Vous avez de la chance. La blessure est impressionnante au premier coup d'œil, mais la lame n'a touché aucun organe vital. Elle ne devrait pas mettre très longtemps à guérir."

"De la chance, mwouais ..."

"Ou bien un sacré ange-gardien."

Il rit légèrement à ces mots ; Kurogane - qui ne voyait pas où était la blague - fronça les sourcils. De plus en plus amusé, le docteur sortit de quoi désinfecter la plaie, s'y attelant avec soin avant de commencer à la suturer. Malgré l'anesthésie, la morsure de l'aiguille était brûlante lorsqu'elle traversa la chair. Tant mieux, en un sens ... La douleur ne dérangeait pas vraiment le brun; au contraire, dans le cas présent elle serait plutôt la bienvenue si elle lui permettait de se vider l'esprit.

Hypnotisé par les geste experts, sûrs du docteurs et la douleur qui traversait son flanc à chacun des mouvements de l'aiguille, Kurogane se laissa divaguer. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête depuis la récente tournure des évènements, et maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de se poser enfin pour y réfléchir, il ne se sentait pas vraiment plus avancé. Les gestes de Yuui lui semblaient toujours aussi cryptique, depuis son agression inopinée jusqu'à l'abandon de sa tentative de fuite, aussi brutal que bien trop facile à ses yeux.

"C'était surtout sacrément idiot. Et franchement, qu'est ce que ça peut bien lui rapporter ? Une tentative aussi brouillonne, ça n'avait aucune chance de réussir, et il est loin d'être stupide ... Tout ça n'a aucun sens. Il est déjà bien suffisamment dans la merde sans avoir à chercher à s'en rajouter."

"Et si vous ne vous posiez pas les bonnes questions ?"

"Pardon ?"

Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pensait à voix haute jusqu'à ce que la voix du docteur Clow ne l'interrompe, le ramenant à la réalité. Ce dernier avait commencé à bander sa blessure, signe qu'au moins cinq bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que le garde s'était enterré dans ses pensées.

"De toute apparence, ça ne semblait rien avoir à lui apporter." Clow mit la dernière touche à son bandage, avant de tapoter légèrement le tissu pour signaler que le travail était terminé."Et comme vous l'avez dit plus tôt, il est loin d'être stupide." Il se leva, rajustant ses lunettes, et reprit son matériel pour aller le ranger dans ses étagères. "Donc la véritable question est peut-être : est qu'il y a une autre personne à qui cela pourrait profiter ?"

Kurogane ne prit même pas la peine de se demander pourquoi diable un docteur sorti de nulle part parlait comme s'il connaissait déjà tout de sa relation avec le blond ... Les évènements inexplicables s'étaient enchaînés avec la rapidité d'un troupeau de chevaux effrénés qui auraient un peu forcé sur la boisson, depuis son arrivée dans la prison, et il commençait à se sentir blasé. Hé, si demain il se réveillait avec des pieds marron-vert et palmé, sa première réaction serait probablement de se demander où il pourrait bien trouver de nouvelles chaussures ...

"Un truc aussi gros que ce qui vient de se passer ?" Il secoua la tête, énervé. Apparemment, il n'arrivait même plus à articuler une pensée qui ne soit pas complètement ridicule ... Et bien sûr, il fallait qu'un médecin nouvellement devin choisisse ce moment pour lui offrir une séance de psychanalyse cryptique gratuite. Merveilleux. "Je ne vois pas en quoi ..."

Il s'interrompit , jetant un regard soudain empli de compréhension en direction qui attendait devant la porte, jetant des coups d'oeil de temps en temps pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Et la lame, qui par un hasard déroutant avait évité les organes vitaux ...

"Non ... L'enfoiré."

Il se reprit et se leva, jetant un regard au médecin en remettant ses vêtements.

"Je dois y aller."

Clow inclina la tête d'un air entendu. "Bien sûr. Faites seulement attention, pas d'efforts ni de mouvement brusque pendant quelques jours."

Kurogane acquiesça à-demi, avant de se hâter vers la sortie. Un truc comme ça ... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer. Et il allait s'assurer que ce maudit Yuui n'ait plus jamais le moindre doute concernant ses opinions sur le sujet.

* * *

Il faillit ne pas le reconnaître en arrivant devant la cellule. Recroquevillé contre lui-même et tremblant de fatigue, Yuui ressemblait un peu trop à ces prisonniers au visage hagard, qui avaient vécu enfermés assez longtemps pour oublier qu'il y avait une vie en dehors des murs gris de leur cellule. La colère qui avait poussé le brun à venir ici, plus tôt dans la journée, avait était rongée par l'inquiétude depuis bien longtemps ... Il avait dû attendre des heures avant d'être autorisé à le voir. Des heures ... Pendant que Yuui recevait le "juste châtiment" qu'il méritait pour s'en être pris de nouveau à l'un des gardes de la prison. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Ce que Théophane avait promis, lorsque Yuui avait amoché le bras de Cruzad ?

_"La prochaine fois que ce prisonnier ose porter la main sur l'un des membres du personnel de la prison, qui qu'il soit ... Il n'échappera pas au fouet."_

Bien sûr, _Théophane_, lui, n'avait pas oublié ... Et Yuui non plus, très certainement. Cet idiot avait sans doute "pris le risque". Kurogane serra le poing autour des barreaux, souhaitant avoir la force nécessaire pour les plier ou les réduire en miettes. Peut être que là, au moins, il serait débarrassé de ce fichu sentiment de frustration. Non ... Sa rage était loin d'être disparue, elle avait simplement changé de cible. Théophane était officiellement passé au rang des ennemis. Et il ferait en sorte de lui expliquer clairement et sans ambiguité ce que ça signifiait la prochaine fois qu'il croiserait son chemin.

Quant aux possibles répercussions sur sa"carrière", sa foutue popularité enfin retrouvée et le reste ... L 'esprit de Kurogane était devenu étrangement blanc, vide, lorsque le blond n'avait montré aucune réaction indiquant qu'il avait pris conscience de l'entrée de Kurogane – quand ce dernier avait franchi le seuil, quand il avait envoyé les deux gardes présent prendre leur permission, et même lorsque le pas du brun, loin d'être léger, s'était arrêté à quelques millimètres des barreaux ... Yuui était censé connaître le son de sa marche sur le bout des doigts, savoir qui venait lui rendre visite avant même qu'il ne pénètre dans la pièce. Et tout le reste semblait hors de propos, déplacé. Parce qu'il aurait dû s'habiller de son éternel sourire pour le saluer, au lieu de garder les yeux baissés sur le sol, des bras qui tremblait un peu enserrant ses genoux, comme s'il n'avait même pas réalisé que les gardes étaient partis depuis longtemps, remplacé par ... remplacé par Kurogane.

Avant même qu'il ne comprenne vraiment la portée de son geste, Kurogane avait ouvert la porte de la cellule, avançant jusqu'à la silhouette pâle à l'opposé de la cellule pour prendre son menton au creux de sa main, le forçant à relever la tête.

Un regard vacant passa sur son visage sans sembler le reconnaître. Et pour la première fois, l'idée de le faire sortir d'ici ne s'imposa plus comme une pensée hors de place qu'il devait chasser, mais comme une nécessité. Un murmure, presque un souffle, s'échappa des lèvres de Kurogane.

"Yuui ..."

Cette voix incertaine, tremblotante, lui sembla si étrangère que le brun lui-même eut du mal à réaliser qu'il s'agissait bien de la sienne. Elle suffit pourtant à faire sortir Yuui de sa torpeur, et des yeux bien vivants se fixèrent aux siens, semblant enfin le reconnaître.

"Kuro-chan."

Le blond battit des paupières un bref instant, comme pour s'assurer qu'il y voyait bien clair. Un sourire exquisément hors de place ne tarda pas à suivre, et Kurogane l'aurait bien serré dans ses bras si l'idée même ne lui avait pas paru aussi stupide. Encore plus stupide que le fait que les mêmes tics, qui, jusqu'à présent, ne manquaient jamais de l'horripiler, l'emplissaient à présent d'un sentiment de soulagement quasi-indescriptible. Il opta plutôt pour un grognement de soulagement bourru, plus flatteur pour son égo – et sa virilité.

"La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, je te tue avant même que l'autre barjot ait le temps de poser la main sur toi."

Il lâcha le menton du prisonnier, le parcourant du regard pour contrôler son état général. Peu brillant – et encore, en étant assez gentil. Son teint déjà pâle habituellement avait dû baisser d'au moins deux tons – un par litre de sang perdu, probablement – faisant ressortir plus que jamais les cernes de fatigue qui entouraient ses yeux. Un bandage courait sur son dos, cachant et atténuant la morsure du fouet ; le garde ne pouvait apercevoir que l'arrière de son épaule de là où il se trouvait, strié de lignes rougeâtres et indécises, comme de la peinture à l'eau – ce qui en disait long sur l'état de ce qui était caché à sa vision.

" 'Fin, je suppose qu'il faut déjà s'estimer heureux qu'ils aient prit la peine de te soigner", maugréa le brun, saisissant l'un des poignets de Yuui pour le faire pivoter.

"Kuro ..."

À en juger par les marbrures écarlates qui couraient de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos, perçant à travers les bandages, Théophane s'était montré généreux sur les coups de fouet ... Comme si le blond avait besoin de ça pour entretenir son anémie, avec la qualité de la nourriture ...

"Va falloir veiller à ce que ça ne s'infecte pas, il y a assez d'humidité dans la cellule pour ouvrir un commerce de champignons ..."

"Kuro ..."

La main libre de Yuui s'avança jusqu'au poing fermé qui retenait son poignet, ses doigts se glissant sous ceux de Kurogane dans l'espoir de desserrer son étreinte. Cette main un peu trop tremblante, aux gestes bien moins assurés que d'ordinaire arracha au brun un grognement de frustration, il les repoussa d'un geste automatique, pour les chasser de sa vue au plus vite.

"Kurogane !"

L'emploi de son nom complet, encore plus que le ton sur lequel le mot avait été prononcé, lui fit relever la tête, et enfin regarder dans les yeux du prisonnier. Yuui sembla se détendre automatiquement, les prunelles bleues perdirent de leur agitation et de leur inquiétude – avant de voleter vers le bas, une touche d'embarras se lisant soudain sur son visage. Seulement alors, Kurogane prit conscience de leur proximité, lui lâchant le poignet avec l'ai coupable d'un adolescent pris en faute par sa mère. Yuui se racla légèrement la gorge, brisant le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

"Pourquoi tu ..." Un nouvel instant de pause, le blond semblant lutter pour trouver ses mots – ou débattre ce qu'il pouvait et voulait prononcer. "Je ne pensais plus te revoir."

Le blond semblait sincèrement surpris de le trouver là. Ce qui faisait sens, d'une certaine manière, étant donné que son plan était de faire croire à Kurogane qu'il l'avait blessé dans le seul but de s'échapper d'ici. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement à cette pensée : si le blond pensait parvenir à le faire partir la queue entre les jambes à cause d'un tel incident, il était encore plus naïf qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Et ce fichu docteur trop clairvoyant à son goût n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça.

"Arrête de me prendre pour un idiot."

Yuui se rembrunit à ces mots – un peu tard, il s'était déjà donné depuis longtemps.

"De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?"

"Arrête de faire l'innocent." Kurogane serra les poings, l'irritation revenait en force maintenant que son inquiétude était en voie de s'apaiser. " Tu croyais vraiment que je ne finirais pas par m'en rendre compte ? Tu t'échappes, tu me blesses et je te rattrape – et pas n'importe comment, je te rattrape, non, un beau spectacle devant les yeux de tous les gardes de la prison. Et tout d'un coup, par magie, je deviens le nouveau garde en date à avoir collé une bonne rouste à la prostitué du coin assez stupide pour croire qu'elle a encore des droits. Et hop, plus de problème d'intégration pour ce cher Kurogane !"

Le blond allait rétorquer, mais un regard du garde suffit à le faire taire. Ce dernier l'empoigna violemment par le col, le plaquant au mur de la cellule. Si le petit cri de bête blessée que poussa Yuui à l'impact de ses blessures sur la pierre lui causa quelque culpabilité, Kurogane n'en laissa rien paraître.

"Je sais que la blessure que tu m'as faite n'est que superficielle. Et tu sais pourquoi tu l'as faite ? Tu l'as faite pour que je devienne un de ces foutus gardes, un putain de membre de leur comité !"

Le brun lâcha le bord droit des vêtements du blond ; il se servit de sa main libre pour lui relever le menton, le forçant à affronter son regard. Les pupilles frénétiques du blond, un peu trop dilatées, le faisaient ressembler à un lapin pris au piège. Cette fois-ci, il ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de s'évader.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser ... _**Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie d'être des leurs ?**_" Rugit finalement Kurogane.

Yuui ferma les yeux, et pendant quelques secondes qui semblaient s'étirer à l'infini, le brun se demanda s'il n'avait pas perdu conscience à cause de la douleur. Mais ses paupières finirent par se rouvrir à nouveau, des yeux bleu qui avaient retrouvé son assurance se posant lentement sur lui. Lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole, pourtant, sa voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

"Si tu n'en es pas un, alors qu'est-ce que tu es ?"

"C'est pas le problème."

"Ça l'est." Kurogane se retint de lever les yeux au ciel à ces mots : le ton de papa en colère de Yuui, dans de telles circonstances, le faisait doucement rigoler. Un peu facile de jouer les adultes raisonnables, quand on n'est même pas fichu de prendre soin de sa seule foutu personne, non ? Le blond poursuivit néanmoins :

"Pour eux, c'est simple. Je le connais, depuis le temps que je suis ici. Et sois tu fais partie de leur "foutu club", comme tu dis, c'est simple. Tu es-"

"Un rebelle."

Yuui lui adressa un regard presque choqué, et pour une fois Kurogane aurait eu du mal à lui en vouloir : lui-même avait du mal à croire que les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avec tant d'assurance ... Une pointe de fierté, même.

Pourtant, les mots n'était pas le moins du monde alourdis parce toute cette culpabilité qu'il s'était efforcé de leur asséner. Au contraire, le simple fait de le vocaliser sembla faire disparaître le poids, qui, depuis des mois, lui pesait sur les épaules. Un rebelle ... Ça sonnait étonnamment bien. Comme toutes ces histoires de héros aux grandiose destinées, déjouant les lois des dieux et des mortels, que lui racontait son père, lorsqu'il était petit. C'était donc ça qu'il devait être.

Il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il était finalement prêt à l'accepter.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Deux personnes. Deux décisions ont été prises. Mais mèneront elles vers un avenir commun, où ….

A suivre dans le prochain chapitre de Cage !

Une petite review, même pour m'engueuler !


	11. Chapter 11 : Choix

**Avertissement au lecteur : Chapitre plus sombre, et assez violent. J'avais**** pas mal hésité en écrivant ce passage, pour savoir si je devais ou non le poster ... Parce qu'il change pas mal par rapport au reste de la fic, au niveau de l'ambiance tout comme d'un certain nombre de choses. Quoi qu'il e soit, après relecture, je ne me voyais pas continué sans lui, et il me plaisait. Je le confie donc au bon soin de votre jugement. **

Avant de commencer, un petit mot à tous ceux sans qui cette histoire ne serait rien ... (ou pas grand chose) : mes lecteurs. Tout d'abord, merci, merci, merci, merci et encore merci. Vous ne pouvez pas vous représenter ce que représente le fait de recevoir autant de paroles gentilles après quatre ans. Alors un mot, un seul : merci. Et au risque de paraître cucul la praline... **je vous aime tous. (Oui, tous ! Même toi là-bas au fond, devant ton clavier !)**

** Lyra64**

Respire, je n'aimerais pas que tu t'étouffes à cause de moi... Ce sera un plaisir de te retrouver sur fictionpress ! N'hésite pas à y laisser ton avis aussi, je réponds toujours. 3

**EstrellaYYa **

Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps ça me prendra pour la finir, honnètement, mais je compte bien les prendre pour arriver jusqu'au bout. ;)

**Michikuni Mayu**

Il n'y aura pas de scène de sexe pour cette fic. Par contre, du bel et bien du rapprochement... Et de la tendresse.

**Silinde-kun**

C'est tout ce qui ont continué à attendre pendant tout ce temps qu'il faut remercier. Merci à vous d'être venus si nombreux au rendez-vous :)

**Pucca-Funny-Love**

Wow. Merci beaucoup. Je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi dire face à autant de compliments. C'est moi qui te remercie de suivre cette histoire avec autant d'enthousiasme. Voilà, sinon sans spoiler, tu vas voir un certain petit blond se défendre enfin dans ce chapitre …. Plusieurs choses qui devraient te plaire dans ce chapitre, je pense … J'espère !

**Sanashiya**

Petite sana, ça me fait tellement plaisir de relire une de tes reviews ! Plus encore quand elle contient autant de louanges... Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite comblera tes attentes, et se montrera à la hauteur de ce que tu espérais. J'attends de te revoir pour les prochains chapitres alors...

**Blackcat**

J'ai du mal aussi, surtout avec la façon par laquelle le sujet est « traité » dans pas mal de fictions. C'est quelque chose chose que je voulais tenter malgré tout, et une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai arrêté la fic un moment, cependant.

**Yuko-sensei205**

Contente que tu sois restée inscrite suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir voir la suite, alors. Onva espérer voir la fin avant que quatre autres années ne passent, ou je connais un blond et un brun qui vont m'en vouloir de les faire poirauter ...

**Blackparadize**

Moi aussi je suis contente de l'avoir reprise … ça aurait été dommage de laisser ces deux-là en plan, après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé ! Et merci. J'ai toujours eu en horrreur les fics, ou les personnages sont OOC, c'est une des choses les plus importantes pour moi de rester fidèles au personnages quand j'écris en empruntant leur univers. Ça me fait plaisir que tu trouves qu'ils sont respectés.

**Hitokage83**

Attention, ça commence à bouger …. maintenant !

( **HS** : Merci aussi à **Nandra-chan**, qui a pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot sur fictionpress... ça m'a fait vraiment tellement plaisir de t'y voir, tu n'imagines pas !)

_**Bonne lecture à tous, et à toutes !**_

* * *

_Plic, ploc, plic plic ploc ... Depuis des heures, il entend résonner le goute-à goutte du sang qui s'écoule de ses plaies. Oh, bien sûr, étant donné que cela fait déjà près de six jours que les plaies ont été causées, soignées et bandées, cela rend probablement la réalité de la chose du domaine de l'impossible sur le plan pratique. Mais c'est loin d'être la première fois que son esprit lui joue des tours durant ces derniers jours, et la mélodie est jolie, alors il a décidé, pour une fois, de ne pas remettre en cause son existence._

_Il a commencé à la fredonner, cette mélodie, pour faire taire ce silence qui ne cesser de cancaner, au point de lui vriller les oreilles. Elle ressemble un peu à une comptine d'enfants, ou cette mélodie de sa mère chantait le soir pour qu'ils s'endorment – comment ça faisait, déjà ? Quelque chose comme ça ..._

_**Ploc plic**_

_**Plic ploc**_

_**Tombe la pluie **_

_**qui mouille les bottes ...**_

_Une vingtaine de coups de fouet, le châtiment qu'on avait promis de lui administrer la prochaine fois qu'il s'en prendrait à l'un des gardes de la prison. Kurogane comptait dans le lot. Aucune importance. Maintenant qu'il a tenté de s'échapper, qu'il l'a blessé, la suspicion qui collait à la peau de Kurogane tous ces derniers jours va commencer à se dissiper. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Six jours qu'il n'a pas revu Kurogane. Qu'il n'en a plus eu la moindre nouvelle. En y réfléchissant, la raison en est probablement simple : il lui en veut, et il a demandé à changer de poste. Il ne veut pas envisager d'autre solutions ... Encore moins la possibilité qu'il ait pu échouer._

_**"Fais-le, fais-le"**, l'administre sans cesse la petite voix dans son esprit. Il ne sait plus vraiment s'il s'agit de lui même ou bien de son frère, les deux ont commencer à se mêler de façon destabilisante ces derniers jours, au point qu'il soit bien à mal de les dissocier si on venait à lui demander. Pour lui, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance : de toute manière, les deux sont tout aussi irritantes._

_Il l'entendait de plus en plus nettement, de plus en plus souvent, cette petite voix, ces derniers jours._

_À tel point que cela en devenait franchement inquiétant._

* * *

Renvoyé.

Après ce que Yuui avait risqué pour lui, Kurogane avait été renvoyé. Remercié. Prié de plier bagages avec sa solde de la semaine et son amour-propre.

Le plus dur, dans l'histoire... Ce qui lui laissait dans la bouche un goût d' amertume que même l'alcool le plus fort ne réussissait à cacher, c'est que Yuui avait souffert pour rien. Des brouettes. Il avait fait tout ça pour l'aider, et au final … Kurogane laissa échapper un ricanement, s'attirant le regard hostile d'un certain nombre de clients de l'auberge où il avait échoué. Au final, il avait suffit d'un mot de Théophane glissé dans la bonne oreille – en l'occurence, celle de ce maudit Conseiller, - pour qu'il soit renvoyé pour trahison. Pour trahison.

Kurogane sentit la rage ourder en lui, sourde et intense. Après avoir passé des semaines à mettre de côté ses principes mêmes – ce qu'il savait au fond de lui être juste - pour assumer son foutu devoir, le rôle pour lequel il avait été engagé au sein de la prison, on le renvoyait pour trahison – à cause du bavardage d'une commère de garde. L'ironie de la situation l'aurait presque fait rire, s'il était le seul impliqué dans l'histoire. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui en ce moment même...

Oh, Kurogane était loin d'être naïf. Ça non. Il était parfaitement conscient des enjeux, de ce que lui même récoltait dans l'affaire. Il n'avait plus qu'une solution s'il voulait devenir autre chose qu'un mendiant. Quitter la Cité au plus vite – partir loin, quelque part où sa réputation ne risquerait pas – ou plutôt, risquerait moins de l'y précéder.

Partir la queue en les jambes, comme un trouillard.

L'alcool avait un goût amer, un goût de défaite. Si même cette dernière chose lui faisait faux bond ... De l'autre côté de la salle, une paire d'yeux familière, encadrés de cheveux d'un noir d'encre, le fixaient. On y voyait luire une attente parfaitement assumé. La proposition était tentante – deux chairs l'une contre l'autre, un peu d'oubli, et certainement de quoi defouler sa frustration. Après tout, claquer le reste de sa paie dans l'alcool ou le claquer dans la croupe d'une femme, quelle différence ?

Un dernier regard à lui suffit à prendre sa décision.

Kurogane abandonna sa coupe sur la table, encore à demi-pleine. Ou bien à demi-vide, selon la vision des choses de chacun ... Il sortit deux pièces de sa bourse, et les déposa sur la table de la taverne, puis sortit sans se retourner. Il pouvait bien se montrer généreux, malgré sa situation, étant donné que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il mettrait les pieds dans ce foutu endroit. Ainsi que dans n'importe quel autre endroit de cette foutue Cité, d'ailleurs...

Il laissa la porte se refermer sans un bruit derrière lui, et prit la direction de la prison, laissant loin derrière lui la fille aux cheveux de jais.

* * *

_**Fais-le ...Fais-le !**_

_Bien sûr qu'il va le faire ...Comme s'il avait le choix, après tout. Il aurait aimé qu'on lui laisse un peu plus souvent, d'ailleurs. _

_**Maintenant.**_

_Plusieurs jours qu'il ne les avait pas vus, comme il n'avait Kurogane, et Théophane vient lui annoncer d'un sourire, au creux de l'oreille, qu'il s'est occupé de faire renvoyer "son cher et tendre". Renvoyé, sans salaire ni possibilité de se trouver quelque travail que ce soit, pas dans cette cité, pas avec la réputation qui va maintenant le précéder. Théophane est radieux, bien évidemment, l'éclat mauvais qui habite le fond de ses yeux confirme la réalité de ses propos, et il ricane doucement tout en se rapprochant encore de Yuui pour passer à autre chose._

_Le laissant faire sans mot dire, même après ces mots assassins, Yuui reprend du bout des lèvres la mélodie qu'il esquissait dans la matinée, mais cette fois il ne lui revient aucune rime en "otte". Avec une distance intrigante, il se demande à quel moment ceci est devenu une partie de son quotidien. Bien sûr, il connait l'enchaînement par cœur : en particulier le moment où la dague finit par gêner Théophane, et où il la pose au sol pour libérer son autre main ... Il y a toujours comme un tintement lorsque le métal heurte la pierre – un peu comme celui que produisent ses chaînes, mais plus harmonieux. Cet espèce de bruit de frottement un peu sourd, presque inaudible au milieu du reste, que la lame produit lorsqu'il la tire dans sa direction, est lui beaucoup plus inhabituel ; il surprend même Yuui lui-même, qui resserre automatiquement la main autour de la garde de l'arme qu'il vient de subtiliser. Une petite digression dans le rythme, et voilà aussitôt le final qui s'enchaîne de façon spectaculaire – le bruit répugnant d'une lame qui s'enfonce dans la chair molle, un cri de douleur qui finit dans un gargouillis immonde, et déjà l'impact mat d'un corps qui s'écroule au sol pose la note finale de la symphonie._

_Étourdi par l'odeur omniprésente d'un liquide chaud à l'odeur écœurante, Yuui lève les yeux vers l'autre, celui qui est encore en vie, et y voit pour la première fois la peur hanter son visage. C'est sûr qu'il doit offrir un drôle de spectacle, hagard et couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. Il chantonne à mi-voix la rime, qui lui est enfin revenue : "**Ploc plic, plic ploc, prends garde petit, le loup est à ta porte ..." **Un drôle de rire s'échappe de ses lèvres, qui résonne d'une façon inquiétante contre les parois de la cellule avant de se terminer en spasmes, étouffés sous ses mains qui sont venues recouvrir son visage. Cruzad, livide, a aussitôt un mouvement de recul, et ses yeux ses déplacent avec frénésie pour étudier ses chances de rejoindre la sortie. Yuui pourrait peut-être l'arrêter s'il s'y prenait dès maintenant, mais il choisit de le laisser partir. _

_Ce n'est qu'un pauvre type, au final, et il ne lui en veut pas réellement. Il a entendu les ragots, comme tout le monde, qui disent que s'il a accepté ce poste, c'est parce qu'il est trop stupide pour être engagé où que ce soit ailleurs, et qu'il est tout seul pour s'occuper de sa mère : son père est mort depuis un moment déjà - de dettes de jeu, de l'alcool ou de maladie, ça dépend des versions. Et puis il avait rencontré Théophane, qui lui-même avait bien vite appris à le tenir par la queue de sa vénalité. Un nouveau rire sans joie s'échappe de ses lèvres, et le couteau, devenu stupide et immobile depuis qu'il a quitté sa main, vient s'échouer avec un bruit mouillé au milieu de cette flaque de sang qui s'est formé sous le corps de Théophane pendant qu'il avait les yeux tournés._

_Alors que les pas de Cruzad résonnent dans le couloir qui sépare sa cellule du reste de la prison, il sait qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. D'abord, il doit trouver les clés qui lui permettront de se débarrasser de ses chaînes et de quitter la cellule - il les a entendu tinter quelque part, tout à l'heure, dans les vêtements de Théophane. _

_Après, seulement, il partira vomir._

* * *

Les deux gardes à l'entrée – un brun grognon et un blond un peu naïf avec qui il a échangé quelques mots, parfois, le laissèrent entrer dans la prison sans faire d'histoires. Le blond lui demanda s'il était au courant de la nouvelle, avant que le brun ne l'interrompe d'un regard, lui murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix qu'il pensait trop basse pour que Kurogane l'entende de se rappeler ce _qu'elle_ a dit. Le regard que le brun posa sur lui lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans la prison lui laissa l'impression qu'il connaissait la véritable raison qui l'avait poussé à revenir. Et le sentiment qu'il ne courait aucun risque d'être dénoncé.

C'était l'heure du repas, et il ne fut pas surpris de ne croiser personne pour entraver sa progression tandis qu'il se glissait dans les ombres qui tapissent les couloirs de la prison. Il avançait malgré tout avec une lenteur prudente. De ne jours, mieux valait se méfier même des ombres elles-même. A la réflexion, d'ailleurs, peut-être valait il même mieux se méfier plus encore des ombres que du reste.

Il avait suffisamment vécu dans cette prison pour la connaître sur le bout des doigts, et connaître l'heure à laquelle elle s'endormait, à laquelle se relâchait l'attention de ceux qui la gardent et l'habitent. Plus tout à fait la nuit, pas encore le matin ... L'heure où ceux qui effectuaient la garde de nuit considéraient qu'il ne se passerait plus rien; et où la relève n'avait pas encore pris son service. Quelques minutes de sommeil grappillés, un instant d'oubli avec une servante – les occupations étaient légion à cette heure, mais peu avaient un réel rapport avec le devoir.

Kurogane, lui, savait déjà comment il allait l'occuper.

* * *

_De faibles râles, mêlés à une respiration laborieuse, s'échappent de la forme prostrée de Théophane. S'il n'est pas mort, il le sera probablement bientôt. La vie humaine s'achève toujours très facilement, parfois en une fraction de secondes à peine, il le sait et ne peut s'empêcher d'en ressentir une pointe de déception. Comment accorder quelque valeur à une vie qui peu prendre fin d'une pichenette ? _

_Oh, son frère, lui, avait mis des jours et des jours à mourir. Une lente et douloureuse agonie dont il a pu suivre la moindre progression, leur lien accru par la souffrance de son frère malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour le tenir à l'écart. Avant que sa résistance ne faiblisse, les derniers jours, où Fai peinait même à respirer, ses lèvres craquelées esquissant encore et encore la même prière silencieuse : Aide-moi. Les cicatrices qui marbrent les avant-bras,de Yuui, marques des chaînes et des menottes mordant sa peau, presque jusqu'à l'os, alors qu'il tentait de se dégager encore et encore, témoignent encore de ces souvenirs. _

_C'est seul que Fai avait rendu son dernier souffle. Parce qu'il avait échoué. La lame traîne un instant près de sa propre gorge, avant de s'en éloigner – et il s'aperçoit que sa main a enfin cessé de trembler._

_La petite voix qui l'ennuyait tant, ces jours-ci, s'est enfin tue. Et maintenant qu'elle est partie il se sent un peu seul au milieu de tout ce silence. Il a fait ce qu'il voulait, juste ce que lui voulait, simplement, égoïstement. Et le tas de viande morte à ses pieds en a payé le prix. Et malgré ça – ou peut-être justement pour cette raison, son frère n'est plus avec lui ... Il ne l'entend plus, et ne l'entendra probablement plus jamais. Pas par déception … Parce que Fai, son Fai est enfin en paix, ayant eu ce qu'il voulait._

_Et lui n'est plus le Fai qui ne vivait encore et toujours qu'au travers du fantôme de son frère, mais bien Yuui. Et maintenant, il n'appartient qu'à lui de définir ce que sera ce Yuui. Il pose la dague au sol, avant de clore les yeux de Théophane, sur lesquels un voile blanc a entamé de se former, puis son regard se tourne vers la sortie._

_"Promis ... C'est promis ... Je reviendrai te chercher. Mais d'abord ..."_

* * *

Le couloir menant à la cellule de Yuui était d'une obscurité inhabituelle ; il dut prendre l'une des torches accrochées au mur pour l'éclairer lors de sa progression. Ce qui ne fit rien pour atténuer l'impression désagréable qui l'avait hanté depuis son arrivée dans la prison, courant le long de son échine comme un rat mouillé.

Autant pour l'effet de surprise, aurait-on pu dire. Mais au point où il en était, s'inquiéter du fait de devoir mettre quelques gardes hors d'état de nuire aurait été un brin risible … Lorsqu'il aurait sorti Yuui de sa prison, il serait officiellement reconnu coupable de trahison. Et étrangement, il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier. Le conflit qui l'avait animé plus tôt, ponctuant ses nuits d'insomnies, avait presque miraculeusement disparu à l'instant où il avait pris sa décision, remplacé par une claire, froide, ferme résolution qui ne laissait plus la place à aucune autre émotion.

Pourtant, à mesure qu'il progressait, l'impact de ses pas sur la pierre, trop lourds, presque assourdissant dans le silence de marbre dans lequel le couloir était lové, noyé, donnant à Kurogane l'impression de s'être égaré dans une autre dimension.

Toc, toc, toc, le claquement de ses pas restait la seule présence tangible dans les ténèbres, et Kurogane dut lutter contre l'envie de poser la main sur le mur, un instant, juste pour sentir sous sa paume le contact familier de la pierre humide contre sa peau. S'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas égaré dans quelque monde fantomatique, séparé de la réalité. Mais il approchait de la cellule, et alors qu'il continuait à placer un pas après l'autre, Kurogane porta la main à la dague qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture. Nulle doute que les gardes l'avaient entendu venir, et il était prêt à régler le problème s'ils s'interposaient entre lui et son objectif.

Mais aucun garde n'était là pour l'attendre au bout du couloir. Et pour cause : la porte grande ouverte, la torche qui l'éclairait d'ordinaire éteinte depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, la cellule était définitivement vide. Seule une trace de sang, sèche, sombre, probablement là depuis plus d'une journée déjà, l'accueillit, semblant de moquer de lui, se détachant crument à la lumière de la torche, sur laquelle son étreinte faiblit l'espace d'un bref instant.

Yuui n'était plus là.

* * *

_Évidemment que l'alarme a été donnée, mais chacun s'est fait un devoir de se précipiter à l'endroit où ils étaient sûrs de le trouver – l'endroit où ils l'avaient trouvé la fois d'avant, et les fois précédent celle-ci – mais cette fois il n'y était pas. Et d'ici qu'ils s'en rendent compte, il avait déjà franchi depuis bien longtemps le seuil presque oublié qui le menait vers la liberté._

_Mais le monde extérieur, dont il s'était tant langui, se révèle atrocement cru et d'une cruauté sans limite. Un tourbillon de couleurs noyés dans un flot de lumières brutes qui brûlent jusqu'à ses paupières. C'est dans l'ombre d'une ruelle qu'il s'est réfugié, tentant désespérément de calmer les pulsations affolés du cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine, de tirer quelque chose de ces yeux brouillés par la fièvre et la quasi-permanente obscurité de son ancien environnement. Il n'arrive rien à tirer de ces masses de couleurs vives qui ne lui évoquent pas le moindre sens, sans savoir ce qui est réellement dû au soleil, à la chaleur et à la fièvre qui lui ronge le corps de plus belle après sa course effrénée. Ce monde, de toute façon, lui semble de plus en plus éloigné, et, se laissant glisser contre le mur frais auquel il est adossé, son esprit accueille à bras ouvert une bienveillante obscurité._

_Alors que son visage touche la terre fraîche qui s'est mêlée au pavé – étrange comme le sol s'est rapproché tout d'un coup, sans même y être invité – il se promet de repartir aussitôt qu'il se sera un peu reposé._

_Et c'est avec bonheur qu'il se laisse plonger dans les ténèbres._

* * *

**_Dans le prochain chapitre de Cage : _**Une ruelle déserte. Une silhouette fine, prostrée... Un couteau se lève, prêt à frapper... Du sang gicle. Deux choix ont été faits. Où vont-ils les mener ?

Pour chaque review postée, un blond sauvé !


End file.
